Dancing to the Wrong Tune
by Athenarena
Summary: Leona, an Irish girl, lands herself in unchartered waters when she wakes in fifth century England after a near death accident. After hitting the wrong turns and blocks, will she able to pick herself up and show who she really is?
1. I think therefore I am

Dancing to the Wrong Tune

Chapter 1: I think therefore I am!

A.N.: Alright for those who may have read my story already this is a totally different outlook. I am taking constructive advice because well I need it. I am better at short stories. Anyway same name, different chapters after this one and the same pairing. Hope you enjoy the new Dancing to the Wrong Tune and please leave a review for me at the end, it will make my day.

A.N. Thank you so much to my beta Wingthing for her amazing work.

Three Rock Rovers was silent for once and it was not because of a short corner. A great war of wills and character was taking place on the green astro- pitch. On one side stood a team of royal blue and white, backed by supporters of many countries. Their wave of victory was either to be thwarted or not. On the other side stood a team of crimson red and white backed by supporters mostly from this great isle of Eire. The crimson red or Alexandra College stood motionless and fiercely awaiting play. Their shirts red like blood dripping inch by inch off their jowls. After last season's success, the Wolves demanded a repeat. The waves or St. Andrews College demanded vengeance. With one short tap a hurricane began. Wolf vs. Wave, Blue vs. Red, in the eye of this sport, a clash of two out of the few titans had begun.

Leona stood; her muscles were strained but her body alert. She was from St. Andrews. She knew the second she came into St. Andrews she would play hockey. It was after all a school legacy: hockey. She was a forward usually left or right. She played on the Senior Thirds. The team were very cohesive and strong minded. A few girls came from hockey families and were like their siblings: very good. She had been on the team two years after making it up through a team on each level. She competed fiercely but was not as aggressively as some with she played with and some she had gone up against.

The free was just about to be taken, Leona was hitting the ball. She hit the ball. The vibrations from the shot caused her hands to feel on fire. To make sure the ball reached the target it was supposed to, Leona chased after it and was soon lost in the melee of bodies after something small and white called a ball. She touched the ball once but was viciously hit in the leg by an opposing player. The leg throbbed for a minute but that is all she felt for the rest of the match.

The match was brought to a standstill. The air hung limply against the players as the players regrouped. The Blues strode forward for an offensive short corner: 5 vs. 6. One shot, one goal and the pressure of the school's name would not only lift from their shoulders but also their names would join the long list of forgotten "heroes" to have done the same. The only testament was a picture on a wall in the school's halls. Those halls were lined with pictures of past and present pupils. Present pupils could be accounted for in two ways. One was the picture of the achievement they had reached in the name of the school. The second was as they went about their daily business getting the education demanded by the Irish Government!

Leona stood up to take the corner. Her sweep was fast enough but not the strongest. Speed was what the team needed if the ball was to reach them first. Leona crouched to give away the ball to her side. The wind made her body feel numb with cold. Her hands gripped the stick until her knuckles were white. The team had decided the ball would go straight to the girl in the centre. After Leona swept the ball out, she was glad to see it go straight for the intended target and then swiftly moved towards the post for the rebound. It was not needed. The girl hit the ball strongly and it went on the goalie's blindside. Now they had won the double of the league and cup. Now the school was satisfied

Leona was tired, but adrenaline kept her alert and smiling at the fact they had won. Three Rock Rovers, the grounds exploded into cheering.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leona smiled tiredly as she took the platform beside her teammates. On the opposite side of the platform or wall – Leona could not decide, even in all her years attending this solemn fortress - stood the opposing team. Their eyes were red-rimmed and dry from crying about the loss. Their shoulders were hunched. Only their captain stood straight but she had to give a speech. The crowd linger just a foot if less below them, waiting with bored expressions for the inevitable speeches. Leona did not want them either. These were customary and obligatory after a match. The captains of the opposing sides would thank everybody. Leona despised them with a passion!

She smiled as she remembered being very much like the supporters standing before them awaiting the speeches. The times during the speeches when she would sit down and her eyes fought to stay open, her mind slowly closing off. But here she stood now a member of the team standing up before the crowd. She was a Saint Andrews player now. She was proud to wear the blue and white jersey but she just wanted to go home now and go to bed.

Finally the speeches were said and done. As always flowers were given by the Saints players to their coaches for the work they had put in that season. Leona was glad to see it done. Saturday morning matches were hell for her and hell for the team, heck any team. The ground slowly emptied of people. Most of the Saint Andrews supporters were getting buses back to school or getting lifts from the ground. The cup and medals had been given. The Alexandra supporters shuffled to their buses. Soon only the Andrews girls remained.

Leona and her teammates held back at the end of the presentation of the cup. Lisa, Leona's friend since childhood now held the cup high in the sky. Lisa was your normal hockey child, ambitious and brains to boot. But she had a quick temper; still Leona was level-headed so they evened each other out. They always instinctively stood beside each other when in a circle as the team was now. Leona was your average player who poured her heart out on the pitch but preferred to read and play the piano. She leaned towards arts and knowledge of the world. Leona was very curious.

"When will coach be here to talk to us about the match?" Enquired Leona who could not wait to go home and take a bath. _I bet she will take as long as possible just to annoy us, ugh I hate the weather. _

"Soon I hope. I have plans tonight," Lisa said, half-smiling. Her eyes glazed over with a dreamy expression.

"Oh and what does that mean?" replied Leona, staring at her friend. She knew her friend recalled the embarrassing party incident earlier that week. _Try an hour. I remember that party incident! Five minutes my foot!_

"Five minutes," Lisa smirked at her friend, whilst remembering the same incident as Leona was and thought it would be hilarious to wind her friend up.

Leona muttered something undecipherable before glancing around; the coach was still talking and showed no signs of moving for a long time. Leona's legs ached; she hated playing in cold weather and her hands always seized up from the cold.

"Lisa, your predictions are totally bull, she is not coming and I just want to go home," hissed Leona.

'That's bullshit,' laughed Lisa 'here comes coach now. About time!"

Coach kept the girls there for close to an hour to talk about every little detail of the game before dismissing them. The girls trudged into the changing room to grab their bags before starting the journey home. Most lived in County Wicklow, which was found the south of County Dublin. Leona lived in Dun Laoghaire, so all she had to get was a bus.

Leona grabbed her bags and checked what time it was after saying goodbye to her teammates before leaving the thunderous gates of Three Rock Rovers. The road in front of Three Rock Rovers was as busy as ever. The traffic was bad and the vehicles seemed to move quicker than before. All around was the sound of thundering. Leona looked up and down the road as her stop was on the other side.

Due to being lost in her own fantasies Leona did not see the bus coming up the lane. Leona crossed with a limp as the ball had hurt her leg. The first thing Leona heard was the beep of the bus. The driver was doing his best to swerve and stop but the brake would not work. _Oh God! No, no move. Please, move. Stop standing there, move! GOD! _Leona stood, with her eyes wide-open. Her legs would not move, her brain wasn't functioning …. She tried to move but it was to no avail!

_I do not want to die today! Oh God, what can I do? Help me! I don't want to get hurt … _

Leona braced herself for the impact.

The pain did not come at once; the world was a blur of flashes and blaring sirens … her body seemed to be sinking into a giant plughole – her senses filled with a sickly, searing anguish…

Leona blacked out, and with the small part of her brain that functioned, she slowly opened her eyes …

She heard an ambulance coming, cars stopping and felt blood pump out of her. Before she knocked out, the last thing she felt was the brush of her brown hair against her skin. When she returned to the state of the living, she was shocked and confused when she woke up in a forested area.

A.N. What did you think? I am open to all comments even flames!!


	2. Beginning anew

Chapter 2: Beginning Anew

A.N.: Alright for those who may have read my story already this is a totally different outlook. I am taking constructive advice because well I need it. I am better at short stories. Anyway same name, different chapters after this one and the same pairing. Hope you enjoy the new Dancing to the Wrong Tune and please leave a review for me at the end.

Thanks to KrisEleven, Jackiez32 and Groovy Chestnut for their reviews for the last chapter.

Thanks to Wingthing for her selfless work on my story!

* * *

Leona's eyes blinked as she took in the surroundings. The forest around her was tall and dense but warm and misty. The sun split between the low-hanging branches, which gave the place a mystical glare. The fire of pain from the accident that had erupted in Leona's body was now a dull ache. Her skin was broken in many areas, and bruises were starting to show. She quickly glanced at her fingers and saw that a few looked out of place. Leona's eyes watered and her mouth quivered as she stared in silent shock. She tried to move her fingers but all it caused was pain. She panicked. She shook her head side to side as if that would change the pain and her fingers being dislocated. She gingerly touched one but shied away as she felt hot pricks of pain. Her lip would soon bleed from the fact that she would have to push them back in. She decided to do two: one on each hand. After screaming to the high heavens she got them in. She was in no shape to try the others and she did not want to either. _Great _thought Leona _just great. _Finally Leona took into account her surroundings.

She opened her mouth in shock, as if in a silent scream. Her mind could not grasp, how one moment she had been in urban Dublin, and then the next, she was in a strange, unfamiliar forest!

Leona slowly walked towards a tree –to see if it was really a tree or just a figment of her imagination- and let her finger graze across a tree; the bark felt rough and fragile to the touch. A few pieces drifted away in the light wind. _Damn this feels real! _Leona could barely grasp that her surroundings she felt unattached as if this was all a bad dream. How desperately she wanted this to be a bad dream. Everything looked and felt so real

_This must be a dream! I mean this cannot be reality, it must be a dream! Yes I am in a coma, I must be, and I mean I was hit by a bus. _

She was confused … her thoughts were muddled, and it was impossible to think straight. So she had been hit by a bus, and was now _definitely _in alien surroundings.

_Hell, this is the sort of thing that happens on shows like the Twilight Zone! _She thought madly. But there had been a light hadn't there. She did not remember one clearly, than again people could have got that part wrong. Her mind was very addled.

_Oh no … does that mean I am … dead? _

But she was living, moving, breathing … thinking …

A light wind interrupted her thoughts. She looked down; she still was in her hockey outfit. No wonder she was cold, it barely covered her. She searched for her bags. After finding them, she took out her navy hoodey with the St. Andrews crest on her left chest and navy tracksuit bottoms with a blue stripe down the side. She felt much warmer after putting them on.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a trail -just a path in the wood where people had seemed to pass-leading through the forest. Through the trees, she saw that the surrounding land appeared unearthed, as if farmers had once grew their crops here. So did this mean civilisation was nearby? This was the only reasonable thought in Leona's mind. She hobbled over to the road and peered left and right. One way led further into the forest. It looked dark and foreboding but appealed to the adventurer in her. The other way ran over an open plain, stretching to the horizon.

Casting the thick forest an apprehensive look, Leona decided to go ahead with the open plain. At least she decided this way she might meet someone who could tell her where she was.

Collecting her bags, she trudged slowly out of the forest, keeping her brown eyes ahead on the path, half-thinking she would wake up from a bizarre, lucid dream that made everything horribly real. Because it wasn't real was it? It couldn't be.

The forest thinned out, when she reached the land; it reminded her of home: the grass was green and fertile and stretched to the pewter -grey sky in graceful, swooping hills, scattered with a carnival of coloured, wild flowers … untouched … undisturbed … swaying idly in the wind. She sighed; it reminded of her childhood in the countryside.

_Flashback_

_The young girl scampered through the high grass found in the West of Ireland. Every so often the girl squealed with laughter when the high grass tickled her face, arms and legs. She twirled a flower around her small fingers. She laughed at the sky and the pale sun. Leona plucked a small flower for her mom, as she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, until she saw the sea; it was a sparkling sheen of blue, lapping gently against the shores. The water was calm, save for a few gentle waves. To Leona it was heaven. She reached for the sky as if she could touch one of the fluffy, sailing clouds._

_Leona ran, back to the house with her flowers, ready to give to her mom. She paused, and then turned back to the sea; it was heaven, when the weather was like this, it was heaven. She was in West Cork the home of her mother's family. _

_End Flashback_

Thinking back on those times put a smile come on Leona's face. However sadness crept in, she was in a foreign land- _dream _she thought- without anyone she knew. She was completely alone._ Would_ she ever see her family again? Or was she indeed, in some type of coma? She knew some could last for years. But it couldn't happen to her … it just couldn't! Unless it was all just a dream, a figment of her imagination. But somehow, she knew this was reality – from the sloping hills to the green grass in this land … it was as real as night and day.

She travelled for about an hour –stopping every now and again to catch her breath and absorb the scenery. She was just easing a cramp in her side, when she saw a town on the horizon. The town looked like something out of a history book. It was circular in shape with houses facing towards a square. The houses were small with thatched roofs and were made of wood. There were people outside doing household chores and toiling in the field. Although Leona could not see children, she could hear their laughter on the wind. She stumbled forward to get closer and see if she could get some help. Her legs were flaring with pain and her back was screaming with agony with every movement. As the town got closer and closer she could see a stone church and a brilliant white villa. Still nobody noticed her advancement.

Leona stopped to take one deep breath as her breathes were becoming shallower. She pushed her hair from her eyes and plodded on until the dirt track start to curve into the town. She tried to catch someone's attention but no shout burst forth from her lungs. She hauled herself a few metres before falling to her knees. She took off her bags to allow the air into her body more easily. Her eyes were starting to dilute and her body was slightly shaking from the wind or was it was the stress the muscles were under she did not know. Her body was under strain and she needed to rest soon. She looked around in the event of seeing someone she could ask for help. She noticed a young girl roughly about her age.

She tried to crawl towards the girl but to no avail she only lasted a second before she gasped in pain and collapsed.

Aisling raised her head to look around. She did not know why but she felt eyes on her that sharply left. About five feet ahead of her lay a girl collapsed on the road. Her chest did not seem to be moving. Aisling inched closer and closer to the figure before bending down beside Leona. The chest was moving very slowly. Aisling's brows furrowed when she noticed the strange clothing. She brushed the hair out of Leona's face to see if any Woad markings were to be found. Luckily there were none. Aisling decided that this woman was a traveller who had collapsed from exhaustion.

Aisling ran into the smithy, as her father was the blacksmith and asked for help. One thing her mother had always taught her before her death was to help any strangers that came their way.

"Papa, there is a woman lying in the road, passed out. Should I bring her in?" Aisling asked of her father.

"Bring her in so that I may inspect her to see if she can stay," Aisling's father Connor grunted. He held similar views to his late wife although was more guarded then she was. He worried about his daughter sometimes after the death. Was she lonely?

Aisling called for her brother, Seamus to help her carry in Leona. Aisling trotted behind her older brother with the bags strewn around Leona. Aisling could now see the girl was about her age. She wondered if her father agreed how long she was going to stay.

Leona came round for the second time that day. She had a pounding headache.

_I must have hurt myself harder than I thought_.

She peered around at her surroundings; the room was plain but well kept. There was little in the way of furniture but it seemed homely enough. Leona tried to move but her legs felt stiff and sore; the walking had drained her immensely.

Leona's ears picked up the sound of someone humming tunelessly. She tried to follow the sound but there was no need as it was getting closer with every creak of the floorboard outside of the room. She tensed every muscle and waited for who was to come through the door. The door creaked open and saw a girl she had noticed before. She was holding a tray with a bowl of soup and cider on it. Leona's stomach rumbled at the sight of the food and smiled slightly.

The girl said something along the lines of "bia" (1). She handed the food to Leona.

"Thank you." She said, accepting the tray.

The girl frowned, looking confused.

_What did I say? All I said was thank you_.

"What is your name?" Leona tried again.

The girl asked something again. Leona could not understand anything. The girl said something different and this time Leona could not understand anything except cad. (2)

Leona tried again after understanding the cad and bia – but in Irish. – Perhaps the girl didn't speak modern English. "Cád is ainm duit? (3)"

The girl understood a bit better and got the gist. "Aisling, cád..." the rest was lost in translation.

"Leona" replied Leona. She relaxed a little bit. At least now there was a bit of common ground for each of the girls. Aisling smiled and started to talk rapidly.

Leona listened and was able to pick up a few words "muintir (4)... dearthair (5) and athair (6)" Aisling was talking about her family. Using her best Irish, Leona told hers before going to bed again to sleep off the rest of the pain. She was a little relaxed knowing the girl knew a little of her language, maybe she was Irish but had forgotten the language along the way.

Aisling lead Leona to the bed helping her because her legs were still as stiff. They both talked a little. Also Aisling was adamant that that she stayed until she was ready. Leona made a note to make up a story as to why she was here. Falling out of the sky as she thought _that is how I landed her right_? She would not do at all for all the hospitality that Aisling had shown her.

Aisling closed the door slowly behind her after Leona had gone to sleep. She padded to the kitchen where her brother and father were eating. She grabbed a bowl of soup and joined them. Her father glanced at her.

"Papa, she knows a language similar to ours but not the same. Do you think she is one of those Brits who fight under Merlin or belongs to another tribe?" Aisling's eyes glazed over to give a dreamy look. That is why they had named her Aisling, because she was a dreamer. She donned red hair and green eyes; traits that were from the Emerald Isle – her mother's native land.

"She is probably Gaulish or from Hibernia. They have similar languages to us. Do not be afraid if you saw no markings or paint on her," was her father's rough reply.

Aisling nodded before returning to her soup. She wondered about the girl called Leona upstairs. She seemed nice but concealed. She was curious at what she was hiding. She would find out as the days go by.

Bia= food

Cad= what

Cad is ainm duit? = what is your name?

Muintir= your household

Dearthair=brother

Athair= father

Aisling= the name means dream in Irish. I chose Aisling to look like that because that is how Eire is depicted in a set of patriotic songs called Aisling songs, where Eire comes to the singer in a dream

Hibernia= the name given to Ireland by the Romans.

* * *

Review! Thank you


	3. First glimpses

Chapter Three: A First Glimpse

Thank you to: p2bF, The Agonist, Anime Princess, Lady of Lochaber, Wingthing for the correction, vickir, Groovy Chestnut, jackiez32 and KrisEleven for their reviews for my first two chapters.

Thank you to: Anime Princess, Isabella Duce, Lady of Lochaber and SilverBladesGal for favouriting my story.

Thank you: AnimeOtakuBara, Blackangel90, h2olgd, ILUVPADFOOTprongsandmooney, jackiez32, Lady of Lochaber and vickir for their story alerts.

Thank you to Wingthing for her betaing.

A.N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I am sorry for not bringing in the knights sooner. You have a glimpse here. Please review!

* * *

Leona ran a hand through her unkempt hair. She had now been in fifth century Britain –according to Aisling- for several months now. She had been staying with Aisling and her family ever since. To pay for her upkeep, Leona cooked and did some other menial chores around the house. She had never told her true story to the family. All she had said is that she was a traveller from Hibernia who had got lost and had lost all her monetary belongings. Also she did not know the languages spoken and only knew that the tongue here was similar to her own. She had also heard Latin was in use in the country. However she never felt the need to learn it, as no-one spoke it in the town.

Leona stopped to think of her own family back in Ireland in 2009. Were they still in the same house, same area, and same school? Were her sisters having boyfriends and wearing makeup? What were her brothers doing and her parents? Leona's eyes rimmed with tears as she thought back to the family she had left behind. She did not know if time had accelerated during her absence or if it had stopped. Having no control killed her. She felt anxious and alone whenever she thought of home. _If only I had not been so stupid! God why do I think like this when I can't do anything about it. _ One tear rolled down her cheek at the thought but she brushed it aside, so the others would not see it.

Leona did not want to tell another lie to cover up the fact that she was already lying.

As the months had progressed, Aisling taught her the native tongue of Britain, slowly diminishing Leona's need to tap into her hardly fluent mother tongue. Leona smiled, as she thought of the girl; she was right, Aisling was only two years her junior and with a bubbly personality. As Aisling had taught her the language the two had got to know each other and were friends now, yet Leona could barely call her that as she knew she was keeping the truth from Aisling every time the girl asked about Leona's family and home.

As Leona thoughts trained onto the younger girl, Aisling suddenly sprinted up. The dress Aisling was wearing, was loosely trailing after her and her hair was flowing behind in waves. She was panting when she reached Leona. Leona looked at the girl confused.

"Papa wants you in the smithy now. He wants you to cut some wood for the fire tonight," Aisling panted.

Leona's face hardened. She failed to notice the mirth in Aisling's eyes and the smirk starting to spread across her face. She was not good at chopping wood at all; the last time had almost ended in tragedy...

_FLASHBACK_

_The day was raining heavily, and huge puddles littered the muddy, impervious ground. She smiled slightly from under her hood._ _It reminded her of the early spring showers back in Dublin._

_Connor had called her out to chop wood for the fire. She had reluctantly agreed. Her arms were not the best and she feared there may be an accident. _

_She trudged over to where the big axe was kept; was old and slightly rusted. Leona would not mind someone protecting her with it but not using it! _

_She could not pick it up the first time. On the second time, it fell back down to the ground with a resounding thud. Leona groaned pulled her sleeves up and using all her energy picked up that goddamn axe! This time it stayed up. Leona let out the breath she had been holding in. _

_Leona lumbered over the where the wood was stacked. She was sweating from carrying the thing. Placing the wood on the stump she gingerly picked the axe again with every piece of energy she had. Her muscles were on fire from that alone. As it reached her head Leona's hands started to tremble and the axe slipped from her _

_END FLASHBACK_

Leona remembered the last time and prayed Seamus would come around the corner again to stop her from doing it. Thinking of him caused a small blush to originate at the base of her neck and creep to her cheeks. She liked the boy a lot. Older by three years, he always gave a sense of maturity. However he was Aisling's older brother and for that slightly off limits. As she was thinking about plans to get out of the chopping wood, she entered the smithy.

The temperature was high in the stoned room and Leona searched for Connor to see if Aisling was right about her having to cut wood. After five minutes she had no luck in finding the stout blacksmith. She wanted to leave; her eyes stung from the smoke, which billowed from the furnace. She was just about to give up when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Green eyes met brown eyes. It was Connor.

"Girl I need you to clean the house," he said.

Leona's heart leapt, "No chopping of wood then?"

"After last time, no!"

He turned and walked further into the smoke. She would get Aisling for tricking her into a near sweat at the thought of chopping wood!

Leona walked into the house and began to do the menial chores. She had just finished the first room when Aisling bounded up to her. Leona had been ignoring her to get her back for tricking Leona about the wood earlier. Leona could hold grudges. Not that Aisling was noticing. She was hopping here and there trying to get Leona's attention. She threw the dirty water out into the garden before going to the well to fill it up again to start on the second room.

Aisling calmed a little. She stared at the other girl for a second before starting to chatter again. All Leona caught was Knights... wall... here...now...come. Really, thought Leona, the girl needs to slow down! Not like Seamus, who she could always understand. He spoke slowly and surely. She knew where he was coming from and what he was talking about.

After disposing of the cleaning gear, she changed into a simple blue woollen dress and ran outside to the smithy. Her dress had got destroyed from the work. She heard voices in the smithy and decided to investigate. That was when she got her first glimpse of_ him. _

When she went in she noticed there were two men talking to Connor. Slowly opening the door, she moved to see their appearances closer: one had shaggy blonde hair that cascaded past his shoulders. Taking note of his arms, Leona could see they were muscular and added to his broad shoulders. On his face was a small beard that spread from cheekbone to cheekbone. He gaze moved upwards, where she noticed that the man's eyes seemed to be blue. The warrior's demeanour was relaxed and casual as he spoke with Connor.

Her eyes moved to his companion. He was a slight bit taller than the blonde man and was shaven across the head. Like his friend he the demeanour of a warrior, but he also had the demeanour of a protector. He seemed more akin to the native people than some of the other warriors she had seen so far. The other man seemed just as deadly as his companion. His eyes seemed borderline brown although some might say green.

"They are the knights I was telling you about," Aisling whispered. Her voice had made Leona jumped as she had not been expecting her to come over.

"Knights? From the Wall? _What wall?" _Leona responded. Aisling nodded. Just as Aisling was to continue Leona heard someone shout Gawain and Dagonet and saw both men leave. _Which one is which? _She thought. Her eyes lingered on the blonde haired Knight but he did not notice her and kept talking to the other man.

"The one you are staring at, that is Gawain," Aisling murmured.

"How do you know?" Leona curiously asked.

"They come here every month or so. I have seen them, I was a child. There were more then." Aisling retorted.

_Gawain_. Leona wondered if she would see any of the knights again. They seemed otherworldly to her, due to the look of feral that came off them and the smell of blood, which Leona in her sheltered life in the twenty-first century had never smelt in such a high degree. Leona let out a sigh and walked back into the residential part of the house as the smithy was at the front. Aisling went to cook dinner. Seamus was still out and no news from him. He had been out all day, with some girl. However that was all Leona knew. Leona wished he was here; he would have talked to her and made her laugh. Aisling was a great laugh and a wonderful girl, but she was childish at times. Leona craved the proper conversations that Seamus could give her. She sat the table in the kitchen and drew circles with her finger. She was changing, how many more changes would she go through?

* * *

What do you think? Review please.


	4. Attack!

Chapter 4: Attack!

**AN: **Thank you all for your support and taking your time to read and review my story.

Thank you to: Edward's angst( chapter 1 to 3), Lady of Lochaber and Anime Princess for their reviews.

Thank you to: PurpleHaze09 and TheMidnightTenshi for their story alerts.

Thank you to: Anksunamun-chan for favouriting my story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own everything, I wish I did. I would have many fun nights then ;).

Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Leona shivered underneath her blanket. Over the last few days the weather had changed to almost winter like. The air was much colder and frostier. The temperature was just off freezing. There was often ice and snow making the need for firewood more important as the supply was dwindling fast. Seamus now always cut the wood. Leona let a small smile creep onto her pale face. She was becoming more and more attached to the good natured boy. However she was sure he liked a girl in the village; the baker's daughter if Leona was not correct. Leona sighed and fingered the blanket being careful not to poke a hole in the blanket.

She stared out into the jet black sky from the window near her bed. The moon was shrouded tonight and the stars out were few and far between. She had heard from a friend that each star represented someone who had died and that if you spoke to them the person you loved that had died would hear and send a soft wind to let you know they heard. Leona did not believe this but some of her friends did. Some of them had lost grandparents or other family members and needed to know they could still talk to them. She supposed she was lucky enough that she had never had to do it to now. Every night when she was sure the house was asleep she was talk to the stars as if they were her family. A lone tear escaped as she stifled a sob. She missed them so much. She was torn between the life she had now and the life she had then. It was as if a piece of her had died and she could not find a way to revive it. She was numb and broken on the inside. _I miss them so much! God please give me back my family! If you are there, give me them back! Let me go home!_

Leona got up from the bed and padded across to the window like she had always done. Tonight she was feeling a bit more withdrawn at dinner than before. Aisling had noticed and hence lie number two came out. For someone whose mother always claimed she could not lie to save her life she was becoming pretty convincing.

_FLASHBACK_

_The family and Leona were having a meaty broth with some bread and ale tonight. Leona was more than quiet than the other nights. Aisling was worried Leona could usually be found at the table laughing, joking and talking with Aisling and her family. She even thought Leona had a little crush on her brother. Too bad he was always blind to what was in front of him. Everything had to be mysterious and complicated for him to even get a hint. _

_However tonight Leona was focussing only on her food and was eating as quickly as she without making herself ill. Aisling took a sip of her ale before questioning Leona. _

"_Are you alright? You have been very quiet all evening," Aisling broke her bread as she waited for Leona's answer. _

"_I am fine, I was just thinking of my family back home or was back home," Leona quickly lied. She could not tell Aisling that she was upset about her family back in the twenty first century. _

_Aisling was now very curious; Leona never spoke of her family. Before she asked she caught her father's eye who told her to be careful. "Family you have never mentioned them before."_

_Leona cleared her throat "They passed away on the journey over here. I was the sole survivor." This new lie made Leona cringe inside but she just managed to keep a straight face. _

"_May I please be excused?" Leona continued. Connor nodded and Leona went to her room. She hated lying, it made her stomach churn but to stay alive here she had to._

_END FLASHBACK_

Leona moaned lightly as she thought of lying to the people who had taken care of her for the past few months since she had arrived on this island. She rubbed her eyes and laid her head on the windowsill. Her hair was longer and wilder since she had arrived; framing her eyes a little better. Her eyes scanned the town that had become a surrogate home to her since her arrival. She knew most people but was only really liked by a few. She was tolerated by the rest and that suited her just fine. The lack of light gave the town a haunted look that sent shivers done her spine. She wanted to tear her eyes away and go back to bed when she saw a glow of orange on the outskirts of her window. Thinking someone had started a fire she peered a little further out. All she saw was a small orange blob on the outskirts of town. Shaking her head she went back to her bed but the glow seemed to get bigger from her bed. Knowing she would have no rest until the light was extinguished she went back to the window to see if it was further away so it would not hit her window.

How mistaken she was. When she went back the glow had certainly got bigger and was getting closer and closer. She could see moving shadows in it. Scared she ran to Seamus' room to get a second opinion.

"Wake up! Wake up," Leona frantically panted as she shook Seamus awake.

* * *

Seamus blearily opened his eyes and gave Leona a questioning look. After describing what she had seen to Seamus, he reluctantly agreed to follow her. _The sooner I got this over with, the sooner I can go back to bed_ he thought. Peering out her window Seamus was confused. The light seemed to be a moving torch or bonfire as far as he can tell. _I know none of the children would do that. They would not waste wood in this weather_. Then he saw the figures. They were warriors painted in some form of paint. He knew it had to be Merlin's Woads. But what were they doing here? This was far from the wall and the knights were not here anymore, they had moved a long time ago. Then why? Seamus stared a little longer before he was sure of what they were.

"WOADS," he bellowed waking up the family and their neighbours. Soon the whole town was ablaze with activities when the first flamed arrow hit the roof of a house; the house was soon engulfed in flames taking its first causalities of the night with it. Panic started to hit in.

* * *

Leona grabbed a tunic, a pair of pants and some money before she left. Up ahead she could see Connor and his children racing away. _Why? Why? Why is this happen here now? Why must whoever is up there take any family I have known away from me. Oh god what if I fall in this? I do not want to die after all of THIS!_ Leona threw herself through the smithy with as much speed as she could muster. She was just out of the house when she the flames were an inch away from the smithy. She raced after Aisling and away from the flames and fire. Her mind was in panic and now her body was acting on instinct. Again the primal instinct to survive kicked in. Her legs kept pushing her forward but her mind was a mess. No coherent thought passed through. No plan, nothing. She was surviving and trying to survive on the basic instinct man had buried in her time. Somehow this time had awoken them just a little but just enough that she still had her head and had a roof over her head that was now burning.

The fire had reached the village square. Most houses now only consisted of ash and dust. Out of the fire's orange blaze and unquenchable inferno came men and women -_women?!- _hurtling towards them; yearning for blood. They rushed on the villagers; taking any they could. They were drenched in blue which was slowly turning red. They seemed hungry for the blood. _They must be savages, a fragment from the main group; like the C.I.R.A (1) or the I.N.L.A (2). They can't all be this bloodthirsty and ruthless. _

Leona had separated from the others a while ago and headed out the way she had first come. The night was cold and unforgiving. The air smothered her and the smoke made it hard to breath. Her eyes burned and she coughed every few minutes or so. She had inhaled a good bit of smoke and her body was weak from the lack of adrenaline, the lack of sleep and all the running. When Leona turned back towards the town that had become a surrogate home to her she held in a scream. Everything was gone. All that remained was dust, charred wood and stone and the corpses. The Woads were gone. Why had they attacked? They were no Romans in the town. So why then?

Leona felt tears well up in her eyes. Everything that was familiar had been taken again. She did not know if her others had survived. She felt alone and lost. There was nothing she could do and she was sick of hanging onto an invisible boundary that broke when one got too much of anything. She let the tears roll down her face cleaning away some of the soot that engulfed her face. She huddled with her knees to her chest and lay down to sleep.

The ground beneath her was soft and spongy but to Leona it felt as hard as rock. She was not going to get comfortable at all. Lying on her side exhaustion kicked in and fast. She was asleep in minutes. The stars were veiled and the smoke spiralled into the night. The village was silent as the peace of the massacre settled. All was still. One could have heard the drop of rain or a pin drop in this sound. The enclosed village had fallen victim of rouge Woads thirsty for death and blood. They had got what they had wanted. But they had killed their own kind. In this village a civil war had occurred on the thirst of mankind. There would be people like Leona who would survive it but the cost? That was high. Leona could not think like this right now.

As she slept her heart rate lowered and her pulse calmed. She seemed at peace but a bigger internal war was occurring on the inside. She just did not know it yet.

**AN2: **Here are the explanations for one and two above.

C.I.R.A: Continuity Irish Republican Army. A branch of the IRA the paramilitary group; the most infamous in Ireland.

I.N.L.A: Irish National Liberation Army. Similar wants to the IRA, similar means i.e. weapons not politics and leans towards more of the Marxism and socialism.

Please take some time out and review my story.

Thank you.


	5. Heading to the Wall

**Chapter 5: Heading to the Wall.**

**AN: **So, I am back with one chapter before I go away again for three weeks. Thank you all for taking your time to show your support in any way. I really appreciate it.

Thank you to: Ramenluver, WelcomeNightmare, Anime Princess and Lady of Locaber for their reviews.

Thank you to: Lady Chance and xxGrimmxx for their favouriting of my story.

Thank you to: Chrismeraldina, gracerygoose and WelcomeNightmare for your story alerts.

Please review, I need to know what you think fo this and how I can improve in any way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, if I did the knights would be never seen again XD.

* * *

The morning startled with a grey overcast and a slight drizzle. To Leona, it was the perfect weather after the atrocity that had occurred the previous night. Stretching herself out, Leona was startled to discover she had very few injuries. She was covered in soot and her dress just about meagrely covered her. Standing up was no mean feat. The tension and exhaustion had set into her bones making her feel drained and tired. Pausing only to stumble to her feet, Leona strangled back a gasp as she gazed what remained of the village that had been her home for the past few months. Everything was destroyed, a pile of ash that had landed pitifully on the ground. _Everything is gone, did anyone survive? _Leona shuddered at the thought of her surrogate family all gone and dead. And for what? Leona could not see any reason to attack this village. What she could get from Aisling was it could have been the knights but they stopped here at certain times during the year and now was not one of those times.

Pausing only to catch her breath and regroup, Leona entered the village and made a beeline for the smithy. The living part of the smithy had caved in and was as black as night. There was no straw left from the roof and the wood had become like charcoal. It broke easily in her hands, staining them and refusing to budge when she rubbed them. The smithy only stood because of the stone walls that were charred at edges, with cracks more prominent everywhere and crumbling down. It looked so fragile, as if it would break at the merest touch. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at the pitiful site before her. It had been her home, her place of rest and in a few short hours destroyed and burnt almost beyond recognition.

Besides what was on her, Leona could not find anything that could pass as recognisable or decent clothing. All she could find in the rubble was a handful of coins to go with her meagre amount already. Breathing a sigh of relief at finding no bodies, she continued to search the place and the village for Seamus, Aisling and their father Connor. Alas, no-one had seen the family since the night before and with the death toll risings and bodies still to be confirmed, there was nothing that Leona could do right now but wait until some news filtered into her.

The village was destroyed and a lot of the youth and skilled workmen had been slaughtered during the night. As far as Leona could see the villagers would have to move to gain any chance of living any sort of life worth living. Sighing, she was sure she would be moving again for the second time in several months. She had not moved that many times in her life back in Dublin. Moving about, all she could see was the desecration of human life by human hands. The smell of death and decay hit her nose at every breath causing her to gag uncontrollably. Sounds of mothers crying and children screaming entered her ears announced, plucking at the strings of her heart. Sometimes, it was so quite that someone could have whispered from one end of the village and you could have heard it from the centre. However, the people held a steely determination to pick themselves up and move on. But where? Here, was almost impossible to rebuild.

Leona stopped her wandering in the middle of the village, in the square. The stone statue in the middle still stood and for some reason was untouched by the horror last night. So, the men last night could kill children, husbands, wives, mothers, humans but not desecrate one statue. It beggared belief. A strong wind howled around the village, causing more of the vile stench to block her nose. Covering her nose and mouth with her hand, she decided to move on with whoever moved on. If they went south, she would go south. If they went north, she would go north. Tears stung her eyes. She wanted to stay where she had felt at home in Britain, but there was nothing here to keep her here. If one of the family had survived, she would have gone with them if they moved or stayed if they stayed. She wanted to believe they had survive however, a pit in her stomach told her they were dead.

Lost in her own thoughts and wondering on her future, she failed to notice the hard grip on her shoulder. Shocked, she spun around and was met with the dead eyes of Tomas, the baker. He had lost someone during the night and Leona could guess from that look and the way he held himself, it was a child he had lost. Placing her hand over his, she gave him her full attention while he spoke. It was the least he deserved, he was a decent men. But bad things always seemed to happen to decent people.

"Leona, there is no way to save the village. All that hope now lies with the dead. Some of us have family in other villages and will return to them. While others are heading to Hadrian's Wall. You have nobody and little money, heading to the Wall would be the best option for you. Those leaving for the Wall, leave this afternoon. You will have to walk though."

"I will go to the Wall. Hopefully, I can find a good life there." Her voice came out as a whisper.

The village lay quite close to the Wall, walking would take a day, maybe more than that. It was her only choice and Leona felt like she was being dragged to the Wall instead of her own choice. She had no choice left and for the first time, she felt very lost and vulnerable. Tomas was right, she had next to nothing and no family to take her in like Aisling and her family had. Whatever her life held, it was now at the Wall.

* * *

Leona did not know how she did it but she was able to pass the next few hours with some speed. Most of the time she was lost in thought and mused about the future. Hers seemed to have a pattern right now, dim, then bright, and then dim. Was her future ever going to be normal?

The next moment her foot touched the ground of the village square, it contained life. Tomas was there and she could see that he had lost a daughter, the one who was apparently involved with Seamus. He was with the survivors and was lead them to the Wall as –along with Connor- had been the only person to head to the Wall. Checking back at the Smithy, Leona had been lucky to find a shawl and two other dresses that were decent to wear. The shawl was now wrapped around her ice cold shoulders and sheltered her face from the wind. There were few horses and no-one was talking. The emotional strain of the night before that stripped everyone down to the bone. Without a word, Tomas led the group out of the burnt village and onto the road that would take them to their new home.

* * *

It was Gawain and Lancelot's turn to patrol the walls. The security had been upped after the news of the attack on the village had filtered back to the wall. Everyone was expecting an influx of survivors. The amount of people driven from their home by Woads or rouge Woads-depending on whose story- was alarming to the knights. They had two years left of their fifteen year conscription and they did not want another casualty so soon. Kay had been killed on patrol not a month past and it hurt Gawain as they had grown up together in the same village. They were like brothers.

Lancelot was probably still at the tavern, so Gawain was by himself on the wall. The air held an icy touch tonight so Gawain wrapped his cloak around him. There were no stars and the moon was not showing her face tonight. Gawain paced up and down the Wall, waiting for that lazy knight. Finally Lancelot-slightly tipsy- showed up. He had two ale mugs in his hand and wordlessly handed one over to Gawain. The ale warmed Gawain up and was a welcome distraction to an utterly dull and uneventful night.

"When do you think those survivors will arrive if there are any?" Lancelot was the first to break the uneasy silence. It seemed to add a weight to the air around the two men.

"Soon, tonight or early tomorrow. That is if there are any left," Gawain replied between sips. What he would not give to be in the tavern right now, with a wench on his lap and laughing with the other knights.

The next hour or so passed and two of the other knights took over. If there are any survivors, they would arrive tomorrow. The Wall was already bursting at the seams and could only just take in another handful. Sighing, Gawain slipped into the tavern and forced the thoughts out of his head. No point thinking of tomorrow, when tomorrow could kill you.

* * *

The group reached the Wall by mid-morning. The very sight of it made Leona want to quiver in fear. It was cold and imposing. Something Leona did not want in her life. The doors pounded open, pushing the group through into the main yard.

The Wall was full of life. Everywhere people were milling to and fro. The smells of sweet spices, ripe vegetables and sewage filled Leona's nose. A bustling town that seemed to have gotten bigger in a very short space of time. The sounds of lives actually been lived filtrated Leona's ears and made her sigh in delight. She was in an environment she was much savvier about. It was more like Dublin then anything else she had seen, heard, smelt or touched in her months in Britain. The group began to break up as people found friends and family to take them in. Leona decided the first order of the day was to find cheap and suitable lodgings.

Her feet ached, her mouth was dry and cracked and her stomach sounded like a hungry mad dog. She had eaten nothing in nearly two days, since the accident the day before. Her shoes were wearing thin. Another thing she would have to buy, first get lodgings and then go about a job. Maybe as a maid. She knew how to clean and all that a little. It would bring money in and would be safer than some other jobs.

Just as Leona was planning the foundations of her new life, she spied someone she had seen before. It was one of the knights from the smithy! As soon as her eyes glanced at him, her throat stopped working. It felt like she was trying to swallow a melon that was too big to swallow and was now stuck. She couldn't breath. Oh, the air was going in but was not reaching her lungs. Her pulse was shooting at the speed of sound and was quickening with each passing second. Leona wanted to follow the knight but her body was not functioning. It would not do what her head told it to do. Her stomach was doing cartwheels every other second and she was sure she felt butterflies dancing in there soon. She was flushing and was as red as a tomato.

In the blink of an eye, the knight was gone and Leona felt empty and lost. She was attracted to someone who did not know she existed. Life just got that little more complicated. Leona did not like complicated, luckily she was naïve in the feeling of attraction. As long as the knight did not pass her path, she was going to do just fine.

* * *

Well what did you think of it? Just drop a note and tell me!


	6. Rediscovering her feet

Chapter 6: Rediscovering her feet.

**AN: **I am back! Fear not, I am not dead –yet. I am so grateful to those who read and review my work, I know because the plot was slightly cliché many of you might have turned away. Your support is greatly loved!

**Thank you to: **Ramenluver (chapters one to five), WelcomeNightmare, Kinz, amorreal and the Agonist for rewiewing

**Thank you to: **Rachel Sarmatian Assasin for favouriting my story,

**Thank you to: **Scottishgal12 and amorreal for their story alerts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything associated with the movie King Arthur. I only own Leona.

Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Leona stood stock still in the same spot that she had seen the knight for several minutes. Her brain decided to function again and noticing she was alone without any plans, panic started to gnaw at the frail edges of her confidence and sanity. Calming herself took several minutes and in-between her body just wanted to run around in circles and scream at the top of her lungs. She knew it was futile to do such a thing. Finally clearing her head of the knight –who was very persistent to leave-, Leona got back to the orders of the day, getting a job and a place to stay. Counting her coins she knew that if she did not get a job within two or three days, she would be kicked out of any place she deemed to stay in. Sighing, she threw the coins back into her pockets and walked away.

Using the savvy of the city she grew up in, Leona did not head for the heart of the settlement but for a tavern just near the wall. Hoping to spot a friendly local, Leona stepped in the open-air tavern. Although there was no roof to hold in the smoke, the smell of ale and tobacco still linger heavily on the breeze. Leona was at a loss at who to ask. Back home, a stranger would have gotten the answers quickly. Dublin was a hospitable city and up to the accident, Leona had taken this for granted. Now, she was at a disadvantage, she was a stranger in a village where strangers were not always met with the hospitality and many were cruelly turned away. Contacts, that is what Leona needed and sadly, she did not have any. It was like she was in a tiny boat filling with water quickly in a huge ocean with no land in sight.

The first few people Leona tried to talk to grunted her away or did not even answer her questions. Feeling slightly forlorn at her dismal prospects, Leona tried for the last time with the last waitress –praying she was like the waitresses back home, the good mannered ones-, a fiery red head. Clearing her throat to get the waitress' attention, Leona was met with steely eyes.

"Can you help me find a place to stay? I am new here and know no-one," Leona hurriedly said.

"Another one of the survivors of that ambush, you can rent rooms nearby, not five houses that way. The place is clean and cheap. Now go, I am busy," the red head replied.

Mumbling her thanks, Leona was just turning away when the red head sighed and stated "there are jobs available at the fort. Just stay out of the knights' way and out of trouble."

"Thank you so much for all your help. If you need me to help you with anything, then I will do it." Leona was eternally grateful for her help and with a last smile turned.

"Just returning a favour given to me when I got here girl," and what that the red head was gone.

Fumbling down the street, Leona finally got to the house. Knocking on the door, Leona noticed that her hand was trembling uncontrollably. Soon, a burly looking man came to the door. He looked strict but fair. Suppressing the urge to run, Leona stared at the man and asked what she needed to know.

"Do you have rooms to rent? I need a room and I need it cheap," Leona patiently asked. Her stomach was in knots and had lost all appetite.

"Aye, I have them. Three denarii a night, no bartering," the man grunted.

Leona agreed to the terms and counting out three days worth of rent, she handed it over to the man's greedy awaiting hands. He showed her to her room, all the while counting and checking each coin right in front of her eyes. Leona was a little stunned. Back home, notes were often checked. However, that was a quick glance at it through the light, before it was stored and you became the shop assistant's best friend. Never, was it as slow and as cruel as this. He took his time, checking each one painstakingly to show to Leona what she had lost. Resisting the urge to punch the man in his tender parts, she found herself at the door of her new home. With a feral grin, the landlord left, no doubt to gloat to someone over the money he had made. He could have easily charged her more than the usual going because she was a woman on her own. Great, she spat, just great!

Her room was simple and clean. The necessities were there, a bed, a drawer, a wash basin and jug and some linen. It was very basic and small in size. For Leona, it was prefect for at this moment, it was more than she could ever want or need that this stage. Her mother had always said that if life hands you lemons, make lemonade. So what do you do if life hands you a ticking bomb or an unpinned grenade without you knowing about it until the last moment? Certainly, most optimists would say just pick yourself, life will get better. Well they certainly weren't living her life right now. Sometimes, she just wanted to strangle one of them until they were blue in the face. How could you be optimistic at that?

Shaking her head, Leona placed her pitiful belongings in the drawer and saw she had enough money for one more night here. She had paid for three so she decided to save this money in case the job fell through. Picking her best looking dress –her only one-, and head towards the fort in search of that elusive job the waitress had mentioned earlier.

The fort was the biggest building at the settlement and it was very successful in making Leona feel incredible small and worthless. Trembling visibly, Leona entered the establishment to find it deserted of all human life. A pin could have dropped and someone outside would have heard the pin drop. There was not a soul in sight. Leona was going to get lost in a matter of seconds in someone did not show up immediately. The corridor she has stepped into was lined with doors and as far as Leona could discern, these were bedrooms for the soldiers or studies for the commanding officers. Leona felt right out of place and wished the ground would swallow her whole and spit her out on her bed back in Dublin. She wished she had never landed herself here in the country that was not only across the channel from her home but whose descendants would be the very cause of her country's pain and suffering for eight hundred years. She wished she was away from a seat of power that symbolised –to her- the power that would the reason of the cultural, economic, social, and political and oh, so real border that now marred the North.

In the blink of an eye –while Leona was searching for someone to help her- the steady thud of booted footsteps behind her until she could almost feel bated breath on her skin.

"What are you doing here girl?" The voice was sharp and harsh, with a feral snarl lurking under the words.

Not turning around out of fear, Leona fumbled her words but managed to coherently –just- reply, "I was told there was a job available and I came to enquire about it. Could you point me in the direction please? The last part came from a cold realization that if she did not ask, she would never get away. Although, part of her seemed to want to stay here with this man, beast, person, she was not sure.

A throaty chuckle was what hit her ear next, "Another cleaning maid. Lancelot might sink his teeth into you before you know it. Follow the corridor until you reach another and go right. The first door on the left is the one you want."

Mumbling her thanks and gratitude, while making a mental note to find out who it was later, Leona followed the directions and until lo, behold the door was right in front of her. _That was quick! Do things always have to look so grand and imposing here? Does a simple flower motif never do? Oh, wait not with men!_ Raising her fist to bang on the door, Leona was startled when the door swung open. Before her was a young woman, not a few years older than herself, staring at her with a blank expression.

"Here for the job? Well don't stand there all day, move your hide in here," barked an older woman who had appeared as if by magic. A plump woman who run this place with an iron fist, no doubt but you can't pick what you get when you are beggar.

Leona hurried inside as to avoid any wrath that could be thrown her way. Inside, she could see that it was a laundry room. Some women were mending shirts, others were cleaning them and a few hurried to and fro as they returned the clothes to their rightful owners. This was the centre of the hustle and the back room team that held the fort together. If Leona was lucky, she would get a job here or some part of here. She was still a tad shocked that they could not be heard from the hall. It had been so eerily quiet, not a soul in sight save the stranger she had spoken to.

"Aye, I am here for the job," Leona respectfully responded.

A sharp nod was the only reply, before she was told her duties. She would clean the knights' room and she would take all the dirty laundry down here. She was to keep her eyes down, to wear sensible clothing –she was glared at when that was said-, do her work and stay out of the way. The pay was six denarii a day and she had to pay for everything out of her own pocket –clothing and food.

Beginning straight away, Leona moved from room to room lugging her basket around. The only positive to this job she could see was that her arms would get toned by the end of the job. Some of the knights kept their rooms in clean and neat order making her job a lot simpler. The clothes needing mending etc were left in a pile. These rooms she was in and out of in a flash. She was thorough, yes. She wanted to keep this job at all costs but there was nothing too unhygienic and or filthy. All rooms were unoccupied save one.

It was the last door on the corridor. Having come from the horror of all rooms, Leona desperately wished that this one would be over and done with just as quickly. The last room was a tip. There was dust and dirt in every orifice of the place. It looked like it had not been cleaned for weeks. Clothes were found in all random spots such as under the bed or stuffed in the mattress. It had taken Leona close to forty minutes just to get the area into a low level of cleanliness. She made sure she had done the room from head to toe, getting every nock and cranny and double check there was no crinkles in the newly made bed. She also removed the ale mugs, food plates and other items of food as so they would not attract mice, dirt and disease. By the end, she was hot and sweaty and had opened the top of her dress just a slight to allow some elusive air to pass through it.

The last room to be cleaned was right next door. Knocking once –as she had done with the other rooms-, she had a slight urge to scream out room service. When there was no audible response, Leona entered. Now, this room was kept up to a better standard. Sure, things were haphazardly lying around the place but at least Leona could see the floor, unlike before and no rotting smells hit her nose when she entered. Placing her basket full of dirty laundry in the corner discreetly, Leona began.

Firstly, she made the bed and made sure that all linens were non-soiled, fresh and crisp. After tucking them in, she pulled back the curtains of the four poster bed and tied them to the poles. Drawing back the curtains she washed the floors to remove grime, removed the straw littered to attract the dirt with and began dusting the room with a ferocious thrust. After this had been completed, -tucking hair behind her ear- Leona heard the door open. Groaning, she turned around to apologise for being in the way and she would finish up. However, she was confronted by blue eyes boring into her at a rate that made her feeling undressed. Her eyes fell upon the dirty laundry that had been placed on the newly made bed. Resisting the urge to scream, Leona gathered them up and placed them in her basket.

Turning back, -to be polite- Leona stated, "Good day, sir knight." All he did was raise an eyebrow before shutting the door behind her.

Alone, Leona's knee's started to tremble, her pulse started to quicken and she felt light-headed. That was the same knight she had seen the day before! She wanted to run back to her room and dream about him for the rest of her life. Her throat was closed and all she could see in her mind's eye was those piercing blue eyes boring into her. God! What did he do to her? Returning the dirty laundry, Leona took her pay and left. She needed to get as far away from that room and man as quickly as she could.

Using some of the money she had earned, Leona bought herself a pair of shoes and some food. She only had one denarius left after that. She would have to save up, but she would not have to buy shoes again anytime soon. Humming to herself, Leona returned to her room and slept soundly after a soothing bath. Four denarii, that is all she had but as of that instance, she felt like she had everything in the world.

Damn hormones!

* * *

What did you think? Please tell me, your thoughts are the most important

Athenarena


	7. and you are?

Chapter 7: And you are?

**A.N.: **Thank you all you have leant their support and kind words to my story. I know I am doing a slightly, ok very clichéd plot and I hope that this chapter reaches your high standards. I am sorry for this long delay but I am so busy with school and RRMUN (Royal Rusell Model United Nations), I do not have the time to write.

Thank you to: Ramenluver, SilverLight05 WintherRose, The Agonist, Yellow Neon and Anime Princess for their reviews. This chapter received the second most amount of reviews.

Thank you to: The Agonist, Leader of Lost Destinies, Anghel Ni Kamatayan, indijana, SilverLight05, NANNERPUSS and Mars Twix Snickers for their story alerts.

Thank you to: LoneStallion, Leader of Lost Destinites, indijana and girllyingbythesea901 for favouriting my story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything at all. Those rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer.

Please review and tell what you think.

* * *

Leona had been at the Wall now for close to six weeks. Her life had become a routine and although it did not sit well with her that her life was so predictable she was glad to have some stability and a roof over her head. The money she was now making had allowed her to scrap together the rent while she had slowly been able to add other items of clothing and feed herself. Six denarii a day, which would cover two days rent, that was what she was paid for.

A fortnight prior she had discovered who had told her to head to the Fort, she was called Vanora and knew the knights well. The two were now on speaking terms were nowhere near friends. With Vanora having nine children and Leona in no mood to baby-sit if she was caught, the two saw very little of each other.

Leona was settled. She still saw Tomas. He was working in one of the bigger bakeries. There was no jovial laugh or sparkle in his eye anymore. All that was left was the hollow of a man who had to bury his children before him and then had to pick his life up as if nothing had happened. There was a struggle inside him and Leona had no idea how to help or what to say. Mostly, they talked of mundane things when she would visit him just before nightfall. This explained why she was in the bakery right now.

The air was filled with a sugary scent that made Leona's mouth water. True, she was not getting as much food as she was used to but her pay did not allow her such frivolities, or necessities. Her stomach grumbled to make its point. Sighing, she kept her eye trained on Tomas who was needed dough, his face red and his arms up to his elbows were covered in flour.

"If you are thinking of getting free food off of me, you can think again," Tomas stated while kneading the dough.

"Am I that see-through? What if I just flirt with one of the assistants, can I have something then?" Leona responded.

Spluttering until he could speak coherently, Tomas berated her until he finally gave in. She got a small bun and a slice of bread.

"Thank you, Tomas. I know I can always count on you. I need this," Leona said between bites.

She always liked visiting Tomas; there was a small banter there. However, most importantly, he is still in contact with people back in the village or in the nearby area. Leona was desperate for some news on Connor and his family. Their bodies had never been found in the charred remains of the village and hope still lingered in her that they had survived, wounded but alive somewhere. With each passing day and no news arriving, Leona's hope was dying but it still held a slight flame. They had been family to her while she was in Briton and the only reason she could converse with the natives in this land. She knew no Latin and certainly none of the Sarmatian that the knights were rumoured to speak.

It was strange that after all her time at the Wall, she had not once seen the legendary Sarmatian Knights in all their glory. They were the most talked about people at the fort and rumours of their virility and devilish looks spread far and quickly, causing many overactive imaginations to faint at the very thought. Leona thought back to the first day of her job, she was not sure if that man was one of the knights or a servant.

He had quickly wormed his way into her dreams and every night the dreams got more and more passionate. She was acting out of sync; her body craved a stranger's deadly touch? Disgust coursed through her and yet every night, she tried to stay asleep just those few minutes longer so that she could spend precious time with this vision in her mind. Guessing that the feelings were just a product of the hormones in her body, Leona had strived to rid these urges and every purge had made the stranger crawled deeper and deeper under her pale skin.

Sighing, Leona said her goodbyes to Tomas and left. From here to her rented room was a good ten minute walk and with nothing but the pastel light of the waxen moon to guide her way there. In the bright sun or lashing rain of the welcoming day, Leona could pick her way around with good ease. Now, as every night she visited Tomas a fear crawled into her heart and mind, thus increasing her senses.

Tonight there was no moon, for she had hidden her face behind a cloud and was resting away from those children who needed her to guide them home. Leona cursed her luck that the moon was nowhere in sight and began to trudge to the forgotten alleyways and ankle-deep mud until she could find her place of rest. What was once a ten minute walk descended into a half an hour nightmare. More than once, Leona found herself either at a walled up dead end or a street she had never ventured to before in her life and probably never would, until tomorrow night. Cursing, finally Leona found her way back. By this point, Leona was cold, damp and dirty. All she wanted was a nice bath and go to bed. She had to work early in the morning and was worried about catching a cold. In Ireland in the twenty-first century, it s was perfectly normal to catch one, however to catch one here? There was a nagging thought in her mind that if she got a cold, she could very easily die from it here. _Stop being so morbid! _Leona furiously thought!

Recovering from her return home, Leona slipped into her bed and within moments, sleep had claimed her and she was now lost in a world of dreams.

* * *

The dawn tickled her face as the rays pushed through the flimsy barrier of the curtains. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, Leona regretfully rolled out of bed with a thump. Groaning, Leona cursed and then stretched out. Breakfast was given but everything else she had to buy every other piece of food. Spotting the tray left on her dresser, Leona dived into the breakfast. This would fuel her for the day, or it had to. Food was a slight commodity around here but getting by was getting by.

Washing all the grime off her face in the blue, slightly chipped basin that was angled right beside the tray, Leona fought with her unruly brown hair for close to ten minutes. Donning a simple, blue dress and once deeming herself presentable, Leona left her room and entered the street.

Unlike the night before, the street was packed with people. Everywhere you went every step you took or free place you left open, within the blink of an eye, there was another person. A great hum overlapped the people and was the merging of the holler of so many. There were Roman soldiers eyeing the people with mistrust and disgust, their red capes fluttering in the morning wind. There were servants swaying to and fro to retrieve from mythical object for their rotund masters. This was the hustle and bustle that filled Leona's eyes, ears and nostrils when she went to work every day. She had no nine to five, weekends off job, she was on the job every day, all week, all year, if she kept the job for a year. The smell of sewage, body fluids were mixed with the mouth-watering smell of exotic spics and delicious fruit. Leona picked her way through the crowd, finding holes to squish through to make it from the narrow street to the broader main street.

From here, the Fort headquarters were at the very epicentre of the town and was also the biggest building to be seen here. Here was where her salary came from and the phantom that now had Leona wrapped around its skeletal finger resided here and every day she entered with that same butterfly feeling in the pits of her stomach and one thought _will I see him today? _After that first meeting now six weeks, she had seen neither hair nor hide of him. Part of her was relieved as it made her life less complicated and meant she could concentrate on getting herself up, but the romantic in her yearned to see him, to hear his voice, to feel his touch. Her internal war was driving her slowly to insanity.

Loss in her thoughts, Leona did not hear one of the other maids approach her and in a flurry of skirts, Leona remembered if she did not pick up her pace she would be late and lose a whole day's pay. Sprinting in, Leona saw Keena, the head maid raise an eyebrow and cloud her eyes at her. Feelings of scolding filled Leona and she blushed furiously and looked down.

"Am I late?" Leona enquired.

"No you are not, but by the width of a hair," barked Keena.

Throwing her, her basket to begin her rounds Leona scurried out of the room.

The rooms were as always, an absolute pigsty. Frustrated over the lack of hygiene in these rooms, Leona dumped down the basket on the ground and pulled back a stray strand of hair. Right next to the door, in the hallway was a bucket of water and a sponge. Dragging it in, Leona began to clean all furniture with a steady rhythm, removing all the dust and dirt that accumulated in a day. How so much come in that short length of time was beyond belief?! No wonder the rooms were cleaned daily. If they were not, then the Knights would be surrounded and up to their waist in filth in a week, if that.

* * *

With trembling fingers Leona entered the last room; she had knocked as always though. This was the room where she had seen the stranger that had been haunting her dreams every night. Leona was speechless; the room was spotless as if a tornado had passed through it just before she had stepped through. Checking the room from top to toe for a good ten minutes, Leona could find no speck of dust or dirty laundry that needed to be collected. Furrowing her brows, Leona shook her head and picked up her basket.

Glancing once around the room again, Leona swung the door open and strode out. Losing herself in her own thoughts, Leona did not notice the man walking towards her. As both were not paying attention, neither could stop the collision. In the blink of an eye, Leona was sprawled on the floor with her basket toppled beside her, while the man stood slightly dazed but still erect. Grabbing all of the fallen laundry, Leona brushed herself off and turned to face the man. It was him! Damn, the one day she does not wish to see him is the day that he shows up and embarrasses her. Of course she would have to apologise but she was not completely at fault. Looking straight into those hypnotic blue eyes, which were showing the signs of impatience but also a little mirth Leona, began to speak,

"I apologise sir for bumping into you. I do hope you are not hurt in anyway. My sincerest apologies," Leona spoke in a collected, polite tone and just as she was turning to head towards continuing on her path, she heard a low baritone. Great, his voice is just as gorgeous as he is. _I am royally screwed_ thought Leona.

"Maid, I did not catch your name. And you are?" His eyes bored into her and her mouth went dry and her blood reached fever pitch around her body. How she was not fainting at this very moment was a great surprise to her.

"Leona good sir, which is my name. I must be on my way, I need to return these –indicting the basket- as quickly as possible," Leona replied.

"Thank you Maid for the name and my own is Gawain," with a nod the man left and plodded in the opposite direction.

_Gawain. Gawain, a name to the face that has so haunted my dreams. Now this will get complicated. One thing stay out of his way and out of his line of sight. _Leona's thoughts were rushed and harried, ranging from the romantic to the ordinary and logical. Oh, she was in a muddle! Dropping down her basket in the laundry room, she ignored the weird looks she was receiving from others. She must be as red as a tomato.

Leaving to return home, she noticed that the sun was blazing overhead. That was fantastic, all her problems come to a head today and for once it is not raining. How she wanted to stay inside, now she was almost demanded to go outside. Collecting her pay, Leona left still in a world of thought and a whirlwind of emotion, never noticing two eyes trained on her or the deep scowl on the stranger's face.


	8. The First Step

* * *

Chapter 8: The First Step

**AN: **Sorry about the long delay. I have just moved house and I am working off a computer in school where I have no time and a bad connection as there is no connection in my house.

**Thank you to: **The Agonist, WintherRose, SilverLight05, Anime Princess and Kinz for their reviews.

**Thank you to: **DaintyDoo for favouriting my story,

**Thank you to: **Topaz1302, NiennaFaelivrin and BadLuck and Karma for their story alerts.

**Disclaimer: **The knights are not mine, Jerry Bruckheimer has the rights.

**Please review.**

* * *

_Blue eyes met brown as the undeniable surge of passion consumed both parties. Striding over to her, Gawain placed both hands, cupping her cheeks. Caressing each one with his calloused thumbs, Gawain placed a gentle peek on each cheek before slowly moving down to Leona's awaiting lips. Teasing her Gawain placed a chaste kiss on her lips before swatting her hands and ignoring her desperate pleas for more. _

"_Excited already my dear?" teased Gawain. _

"_You have been missing, my excitement from those days has not been quenched, a little peck makes it come to the surface," replied Leona raising an eyebrow slightly and her lips forming into a smirk. _

_Chuckling, Gawain began by placing his hands on her waist; Gawain removed his lips from her mouth smiling at Leona's groans of annoyance and turned his attention to her neck and shoulder. Lightly sucking the spot where her pulse could be felt, Gawain could not deny the shock of excitement when he felt Leona's pulse quicken. Smirking against her neck, Gawain moved slowly down until he reached the joining of the neck and suckled the spot until the blood underneath rushed the skin giving it a ruby hue to it. Groaning, Leona pushed herself further into him, the hormones now shutting down all logical thoughts that could have entered her mind. She had become primal, feral and out of control. _

_Massaging his back Leona yearned for more, the undeniable high that Gawain could extract from her, never falling into distinguishable lows. He knew her, that control he had caused her shiver and make her as weak as a newborn baby. Gawain had his own naughty way with her and she wanted now. But she was powerless, her voice lost its power and she was completely under his control. One touch and the skin burst in flames. _

_Placing gentle kisses along her collarbone, Gawain teased her uncontrollably and his eyes and toothy grin told her he was enjoying every minute of it, driving Leona to insanity. Gasping, Leona gripped his shoulder to the point that blood was almost drawn. Her eyes had darkened from lust and passion. They said one thing, take me now. _

_Gawain roughly consumed her lips and……….._

Leona shot up from her erotic dream, covered in a thin layer of sweat. Had her feelings, her hormones driven her this far? Was she so wrapped up in this man that her body had dove into her dreams to show her what it thought she was missing? Sure, there were times when she wanted to drop her basket and attack his lips there but it was not proper and he would not want it. He was a knight for god's sake. They were known for bedding women once and then leaving. One night stands, that was the way Leona's wanted to end that innocence. The two weeks following discovering his name had been fraught with problems, the main one bumping into him. For now, although she prayed for no sign him, he was nearly always in her peripheral as she now cleaned the rooms an hour later when the knights came back to grab a small bite after morning training before training again. Damn luck! Damn Irish luck!

There was a soft breeze coming in from the only window in the room, the curtains fluttered like a piece of paper trapped in a fan. The shutters banged and clattered as the breeze drove into the wall. Removing the thin cover from her body, Leona stepped out of bed. The breeze gave her the welcome cool down from the feverish heat she had been since she had woken up. Stepping lightly over the boards which creaked under her weight, Leona stared out of the window.

She remembered back in the village when she would sit by her window; think about her family back in Dublin. Was there any chance, any hope of returning to Dublin and see through her dream as a primary school teacher? Every day that little flame that yearned for the return either diminished or on the odd day roared into life. Now, now guilt seeped into her as she realised she had not thought of her home, her parents, her sisters and brother, her friends, everything in so long. No excuse –in her mind- was not good enough to forgetting the people who had shaped her and had moulded her into the person she was. Sighing she stared out into the night.

The stars were veiled and the moon lost in the deep pitch black of the night. There was no natural light to shine nature's love and peace on the slumbering village. All was shrouded by a thickening, choking cloud that swallowed anything that came out of the safety of their homes. Back home, the dark was always kept at bay like a sick dog. The light was a constant companion, wherever you were light wrapped your body, giving you protection, a delicate shield. You were so visible but so hidden.

The dream had brought to the forefront what Leona had suppressed for months, the searing, ripping pain destroying her soul and heart. Tears streaked down her face, hot, salty tears falling like an unchecked river. Her sobs wracked her chest and her body fought to lift the heartache consuming her very body. Oh how she missed her family. The petty arguments, the laughter, the tears, everything that had made her one with her flesh and blood. Now she was stuck not only overseas, but in a different time zone with no guarantee of returning. She was more than likely dead in her own time and being detached from that world brought another low piercing sob to her throat. Everything came back in a flash of bright colours and distinctive voices. Her heart was breaking, being torn out and stamped out all in one fell swoop. However, all this made her more human, closer to the true pain that had destroyed the human race until the dawn of time.

After what seemed like an age, the tears refused to keep coming. Leona had cried herself dry and for a brief moment felt lighter than she had for a while. Her heart still beat at the normal rhythm but it seemed more whole and fuller than it had been in a little while. She knew she could always think of her life back home, if she did there was nothing stopping her from jumping out that window right now and hoping the way she got here was the way she would get back. No, she would have to grin and bear it for now there was nothing stopping her from life but herself. After all that was what Teddy (1) said wasn't it?

Groaning, Leona stood up from her position by the window and glancing one last look at the foreboding night, Leona crept across the floor which creaked loudly under her weight and dove back into bed. Sleep overtook her in a matter of moments and before she knew it, Leona was in a deep sleep which was not troubled by erotic dreams concerning a certain knight and piercing blue eyes.

* * *

Morning came sooner than Leona wanted it and before she could say boo to a horse, the sun was kissing Leona's cheek to remind her to get up and go to work. Grumbling, Leona fell out of bed and onto the hard floor. At least the shock woke her up and started to loosen some of her dead set muscles. She felt as stiff as a board and could barely move because of it. Waddling over to her basin, Leona noticed a thin layer of dust started to form on the weary dresser. There was a small plate of food –as the same as every morning- which Leona swallowed down as quickly as she could. Soon she was dressed, -in green this morning- and threw a shawl over her shoulders to keep at bay the unforgiving wind. She had always found that astonishing, some days when the sin shone like fire it was actually quite cool. Today was one of those oddities.

Darting her way through the crowd mulling through the streets, Leona once again found herself in front of the Fort's Headquarters. Taking a side entrance so not to be seen by any of the occupants, Leona soon found herself in familiar surroundings. The walls were still as grey and dreary as death, the floors cold and damp between her feet, there was no heat or warmth in this place as if the very soul of you was being sucked out slowly. Walking these halls always made Leona shudder.

Squeezing the door handle, Leona entered the laundry and Keena was nowhere in sight. Breathing a sigh of relief at the absence of the plump head, she was a fire breather and an absolute perfectionist. Keena would have got on perfectly with her History teacher, where every fact had to be practically word for word and if not, no marks which Leona sure that was not how they marked the Leaving Cert.(2)

Plucking her basket where she had neatly placed it the afternoon before, she also collected the bucket of soapy water and sponge, Leona trudged to the first of her many rooms for the day humming as she went along. The mood enveloping her was leaving her clueless to its origin but who ever argued a good mood?

The morning sped by for Leona, she soon has all save one done and although being thorough, Leona soon had that done too. The rest of the afternoon was as uneventful as her day had progressed. Every day on the job was uneventful save for two incidents in eight weeks but it was work, it put food in her stomach, a roof over her head and clothes on her back. Independence like this was not discovered until someone entered their mid-twenties or for some never. Leona had been gifted some independence but nothing on this scale, this magnitude. Sometimes she thought she had done the most growing in the year she had been here. November was fast coming upon them and as a June baby, it meant she was nineteen now. She would be an adult, fully responsible for her actions in the eyes of the law and she was able to drive. Better she learned how to ride a horse.

With the sun high in the sky and the wind dead for several hours, it was quite lovely when Leona was released from her work. Her shoulders were aching and her back stiff and in knots. These ailments dulled after a few minutes of walking and allowing the blood to return to them without cramping. The sound of metal on metal and metal on wood hit her ears and curiosity flooded her. Following the sound a training ground opened up before her. So this was where the knights trained. Seeing that they were knee high in mud in some places, Leona started to understand where the mess in their rooms came. There was a small group mostly women surrounding the ring, gossiping and admiring the fighters in the centre if the ring. Carefully stepping forward but staying out of eyeshot Leona peered into the ring. Her breath swept away from her lungs when she saw who was inside. One was Gawain; the knight who controlled her dreams and drove her to insanity's awaiting arms. His opponent was his complete opposite; his hair was dark, black but could be dark brown in tight curls, his eyes as dark as coals. There was a swagger about him, like men Leona knew back home who they themselves though were gods in their own right. His behaviour brought a grin to her face and a laugh to her lips. Oh, how that garnered her, the attention of the other women who stared at Leona until returning to the spar. Both were skilled fighters, nothing could take away from that but it was so feral, so animalistic, she had not been aware that these ape-like instincts buried as men evolved could still be touched in a second. Well men had always been able to tap into those urges a lot quicker than women.

After a few minutes –or was it a few hours? Leona did not know- the men stopped, breathless and as red as a perfectly ripe tomato. Like a gigolo, the man with the dark hair cut a straight for the ladies and they seemed to lap up his attention like dogs. Gawain stood off the side, drinking water and laughing at his friend's antics. Before she knew it, he had noticed her and decided –because some deity hated Leona- to head her way. Leona was cornered.

"Leona, correct?" His voice broke her panicked thoughts of escape.

Staring up at him and deciding being friendly would be the best course of action, "Yes and Gawain if I remember correctly."

Chuckling, the knight nodded before speaking, "first time here, I assume."

"Yes, I know sound of wood on wood (3) but the sound of metal on metal piqued my interest. How often are you here a day?"

Gawain stared at her, "wood on wood? How would you hear that? We are here close to six hours a day at least. More if Arthur decides we need."

Leona fumbled up an excuse, "just a sound that came about in the village I was in. I do not know the names of the knights, so the name Arthur has no meaning for me."

Gawain looked like he had swallowed a lemon before replying, "you jest?! Arthur is our commander, half-British, and half-Roman. That is Lancelot over there with the women and you know me or my name. There are seven others. Does that help?"

Giggling, "I do not jest sir knight when I say that I do not know any. Please do not be offended. I am just not privy to as much as others. I only arrived from Hibernia a year ago."

Smiling down at her, -this knight was putting her at ease and was friendly, so Leona was enjoying this conversation-, "Hibernia, a fearsome place I hear. The Romans would not dare to do much but trade with your people. No offence has been given, Leona. It was nice seeing you and may we speak again soon."

With that, Gawain turned on his heel and grabbing Lancelot returned to sparring, Leona left after regaining the use of her legs. Knowing how the Irish luck loved playing with her, Leona was pretty sure she would be seeing him again.

The stranger once again following her every move, they had been most displeased with her talking to the knight and grinding a piece of bread between their fingers, set out to follow her.

* * *

(1): Teddy. Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt –president of the United States of American during World War 2 stated "there is nothing to fear but fear itself."

(2): Leaving Cert. The Leaving Certificate or Cert is the Irish equivalent of the SATs or A-Levels. They are marked out of 600 points and the top six subjects are chosen. Points are awarded by grade such as A1 (90-100%) is 100 points. They determine what course ie. Law or Medicine you can apply for.

(3): Wood on wood. As mentioned in chapter 1, Leona is a hockey player. The sound of wood on wood is where two hockey sticks hit each other instead of one hitting the ball.

* * *

Please review

What do you think?


	9. A Cracked Start

Chapter 9: A Cracked Start.

**AN: **Sorry about the long delay, I have been swamped by work and hit by illness and writer's block. But I am better now.

**Thank you to: **GypsyWitchBaby, The Agonist, Anime Princess and SilverLight05 for their reviews.

**Thank you to:** GypsyWitchBaby for their story alerts.

A huge thank you to Telcontar Rulz who sat with me and help me brainstorm the ideas coming up. You are a true friend and help.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, it may have been shot in my own country, but alas nothing.

Please review!

* * *

Fingering the cracked and colourless ceramic bowl, Leona paused to take in all the products on sale. In her old and battered purse sat five pieces of denarii. Her brown eyes soaked in all the food that was beyond her wealth. The rich food, the exotic spices, each and every unique smell an overload to her frayed and overimaginative senses.

December was fast approaching, it was only a few short days away and it had been a week prior she had spoken to Gawain at the training ground. There had two other conversations since then. Two short ones but they were the little steps towards a good friendship. Every time she was near him and heard his baritone enter her ears, her knees would lose all idea of holding her body upright, her mind became like a facet closed off, no coherent thought entered although her speech did not falter, a lump came to her throat and all the world faded until only he stood surrounded by a white light. She was utterly and devotedly in love with the blonde, feral, knight but he saw her as a friend. Unrequited love, it was a sharp twist in her gut and in her heart.

Removing her fingers from the bowl and swinging around, Leona stomped over the frozen ground. The air held a bite to it this afternoon. The wind roared around her, robbing the blood in her face of all heat and leaving her ears stinging and her lips blue and chapped. Her fingers were numb as they clung to her ragged cloak. Another she would have to buy if she would have hope of surviving the winter without losing any limbs at the best.

As per usual, Leona had the afternoon off and was now in the Fort's main market. Most of what was on offer were local goods form local merchants, however there were a few just for the rich patricians found slightly south of the wall and its jumbling mess of a town. These people could be seen from a distant in their luxurious clothes and their heavy purses. Some of these members of this elite group were a level-headed, group that ranged in personalties but never acted as if you were inferior to them due to your social standing. However, the others were the opposite and made the skin on Leona's arms crawl as if there was a parasite living underneath it.

A crunch of booted feet drew Leona's attention over her right shoulder. The first thing that crossed Leona's eyes was a mane of blonde hair, _him. _A goofy smile spread over Leona's face. Sure as the sun doth shine, Leona was right, it was Gawain. There had been no missions recently and so Leona saw a lot more of him. It was a great blessing and a great curse. Sighting her, Gawain strode over; he always made the first move.

"Leona, nice to meet you here," Gawain's broad smile was evident also in his voice although he was slightly fidgety.

"As to you Gawain. Still no mission, boredom must be your best friend right now," Leona replied.

"It is nice, yes. However, I do not like being caught up so long at the Fort. Also, Tristan is out too much for it to be peaceful," Gawain said.

"You worry too much Gawain. As far as I can see, Tristan just likes being out. You should been out soon,"

"You are too relaxed. What if there are Saxons about?" Gawain agitated tone was starting to become more apparent as they continued to speak.

"Gawain! I hate what ifs, so should you…"

Just as Leona was about to finish her sentence, the shrill shriek of a bell gonged around the Fort. In the blink of an eye, another knight sprinted up to Gawain. He was right; Saxons had been spotted not half a day away from the Wall. Panic welled up in Leona, Saxons meant that the knights had to go out to the invading horde and they might get hurt or killed. Leona did not want a hair on his head to be harmed. Gazing back at the knights who controlled her heart, who was rapidly talking to the other knight, Leona could feel her heart beat speeding up until it was pulsing at the speed of life and her eyes were losing focus.

Gawain turned once to Leona, nodding to her as a way of goodbye before turning on his heel and striding off with the other knight.

* * *

Cursing under his breath, Gawain followed Percival to the hall where the knights were meeting. Saxons! After decimating them not a year prior at the cost of two knights –two knights too many in his eyes but Rome thought it was a wondrous win-, they were back! Grasping his fists Gawain entered the hall where the round table was situated.

The round table was the centrepiece of the room, with no other furniture besides for a brazier and a few other seats sparsely seated against the wall. The round table was elaborately decorated with gold inlaid and decorated with details only Roman patricians were so fond of. On each chair situated meekly in front of the round table was engraved each of the names of the knights, those who had died and lived. It brought a bittersweet taste to Gawain's mouth. Each name if a knight who had died for nothing, died as a slave to Rome and for Rome's "honour". They had no way of saying no when they were sent on a suicide mission and with each passing one, another died. Thirteen years gone and only two left. Close to a dozen were left. How many would be left by the end of the fifteen years? It would be lucky if there was six or seven left.

Clearing his throat, Arthur caught the attention of all the knights. He was pale, withdrawn and quiet, something that was a sure sign of danger and a withdrawn sense of impending death. Making sure Arthur had everyone's attention, he began.

"Knights, half a day from here a Saxon contingent has been spotted. Our mission is to remove the threat of the Saxon contingent and to annihilate them. We leave in an hour," Arthur spoke. Stunned silence –such silence that a pin dropped could be heard as clearly as a shout would echo across the room- hung limply around the men.

None of the men dared draw a breath let alone speak. Saxons again? Two of their brothers had been claimed last time. How many would be claimed this time? None, one, all of them?! However, Gawain knew that wherever they were sent, they were sent because Rome saw them as dispensable.

"How many?" Lancelot murmured.

"At least two hundred. We will not receive any more help from Rome than one century (1). You have one hour to prepare. I will see you in the yard in an hour," Arthur replied before stepping out of his chair and without a backward glance, although his head was bent, furiously looking at the ground with his brows so knitted together you could plough and sow seeds on it. Arthur was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Gawain stormed off as soon as Arthur was out of the door. Gawain could scarcely believe what he had heard. Ninety men against two hundred! The odds were always stacked as high as the moon against him and the knights. He did not wish to see anyone or speak to anyone in case his frayed temper would snap and explode in the face of someone innocent.

* * *

Leona was pacing in her cramped room. Saxons so close to the wall and with the knights seen as auxiliary (2) soldiers, they would be the first to be sent into battle and with that more than likely be massacred. The only picture that burned in her mind was one of a picture of Gawain lying flat on a ground. Blue eyes open, staring, lifeless and his body bloody and broken. Stifling a sob, Leona tried to break her mind for the horrific image. She could not lose Gawain. Her unrequited love was a major part of her life and soul. Although the pain from not having him was like an open, infected wound to her heart but she had to deal with it.

She was a torn woman. A part of her wanted to go to Gawain, to see him and to comfort him as he tried to fumble with the information. She was aware that Saxons had taken some of his brothers-in-arms. _Oh God! No, no! Please, please be a dream. Please let me wake up now and be in my bed with Gawain safe and sound. _Leona's thoughts rushed headlong as she tried to control herself. She was sobbing, weeping as if already she was already dressed in black, as Gawain's widow.

Pinching herself, Leona realised she was acting ridiculous. Yes, she loved him, after many hard nights of little sleep and many denials; she had given in and admitted to herself. She was madly in love with the Sarmatian knight Gawain and worse, he saw her as a friend. Sitting against the battered, wooden end of her small bed in her meagre room, Leona gently placed her head on the wood and lay there, concentrating on her breathing. _Inhale and then exhale._ Repeating the motions, Leona's body slowly began to unwind. Outside these four dingy walls, Leona would have to face a cold, harsh world as she always did. But then she had been sure Gawain would be alive and at the Fort the very next day. Folding her head onto her lap, Leona curled into a ball while trying to stop the headache that the countless possibilities coursing through her about the fate of her unrequited love.

* * *

The horses were saddled, the saddlebags strapped securely down. Everything was ready and waiting in the lit stable. The knights were quiet, sullen, withdrawn and highly strung. Each and everyone had a different memory lingering in their mind about the Saxons. Friends, cousins, brothers, family had been butchered to death by the blood-thirsty Saxons. Eerie was a word that described the silence that enveloped the men.

Fingering his axe, Gawain was spilt into two. One part wanted to launch headfirst at the Saxons and take as many as he could, to avenge blood for blood. Another part of him was calmer. Yes it wanted the exact same thing but it was smarter and slyer. It wanted to hunt the Saxons, wanted to torture them to death. He was at war but one thing was certain Saxons would spill that life-blood that kept them on this earth to kill someone else.

The day passed into night without an incident. Tristan flailed back and forth between the group and the sparse forests densely covered by greyish smog. Now, he sat calmly beside Arthur waiting readily for the order to go scouting ahead. It was second nature to him. All were alert and on edge, Gawain most of all. A silent, ominous dread had erupted in his stomach and had infiltrated the rest of his body until he could not deny it anymore. There was something up, something rotting and decaying behind this Saxon attack. The knights had slaughtered the last contingent and yet they were back? Shaking his head as his cold, blue, gooseflesh hands hung to the reins of his white Irish Draught (3) mare, not knowing that this night -with the last wisps of the day retreating beyond the horizon and the temperature fast approaching freezing- would be the last night he would spend wit the knights in a long time.

Settling on a clearing near the road and with no thickly overgrown forest within a mile of them, the knights settled down to sleep.

It happened so quickly that Gawain had not a chance to yell or fight back, anything to raise the attention of the knights surrounding him. All he could see were cold, dead eye and feel was warm, ale smelling breath. Using his fists has weapons, he was able to get rid of the first man –or thing- who slunk back with many crushes emitting from his filthy mouth. However two arose it its place and before Gawain could utter a sound, one had snuck around the back of him and had struck in full force just below his ear. Lights swirled around him flickering between the real and the alternate. Blue, red, white, green, orange, many colours flashed before his eyes. A small amount of blood was entering his mouth quickly, rendering him speechless. The pain exploded in his head causing his eyes to pop before the crushing blackness overtook him. His final conscious thought was that of a Hibernian maid, that of Leona.

It seems her love was not unrequited after all.

* * *

1: Century: a century was a group of eighty men in a legion (roughly 3500 men) who was controlled by a centurion.

2: Auxiliary soldiers: The auxiliary soldiers of the Roman army were men enlisted from the borders or the problem areas of the Roman Empire. They were given less armour, had to fight longer than a legionary (who enlisted for 25 years), got less pay and fewer weapons then legionaries. They made up the cavalry and the archers of the Roman Army. Similar to legions the cavalry centuries were controlled by a centurion. They were the first sent into battle and suffered the most causalities. The knights in the movie were Auxiliary although their armour was better than most.

3: Just a type of horse, that is quick and jumps quite well. They were created to be good horses on the hunt (when the aristocrats would go hunting the foxes and such on horseback). Technically did not exist in the fifth century but looked the most similar to Gawain's in the movie: www . rider irish horses . com / Cailin August 03 . jpg is the picture I used for him. Just put it all as one word, there are no underscores or anything. It is all one word. Cailin means girl in Irish.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review.

Athenarena.


	10. A Worse Situation, A Complete Revelation

Chapter 10: A Worse Situation, A Complete Revelation.

**AN: **Thank you all so much for all your patience and support. I have had exams and this is the first time I could post a new chapter. You are all the greatest and thank you so much for all this. I hope you all enjoy this new installment.

And now to the thank yous:

**Thank you to: **The Agonist, Arloth the Random (Chapter 2 and 9), SilverLight05, Anime Princess and GypsyWitchBaby for their reviews.

**Thank you to: **Fuzzy Kitten, Ella Rae and Araloth the Random for their story alerts.

**If I forgot your name, I am so sorry please send me a message so I can thank you for your support and dedication to my story. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the knights, alas if only I could. They are owned by Jerry Bruckheimer and Antoine Fuqua and the corresponding companies

Please review.

* * *

Gawain head felt like his head was being spilt open. The space surrounding him was hazy, everything was disjointed and blurred. Nothing around him was concrete or clear as crystal fully gleamed to a sparkle. A face loomed in and then shot out; the smell of alcohol receded in his nose, so much that he almost gagged. Where was he? The last memory that was in his mind was the ambush and the thought of that Hibernian maid, Leona. True, she had started to grow on him and now when he saw her his heart did a little hop, skip and a jump but he had not contemplated any of the reactions. Maybe, just maybe he saw her as more than a friend and a little more than a sister. Heck in the back of his mind, Gawain was on the verge of believing that he did see her as more than a sister or a friend. However, he did not think that he loved her at that moment, she just intrigued him and he wanted to get to know her better if he got the chance.

Groaning, Gawain tried to move his hands and to his shock and horror he found that they were so tightly bounds he could almost hear the skin breaking and the droplets of scarlet blood flow down his pasty skin. Blood was trickling down his head and he realised that he was in a kneeling position. Kidnapped, he was kidnapped! As helpless as a newborn baby, Gawain could feel the leathery chokehold in his mouth. Immobilized, all Gawain could do was pray to a god he had abandoned many years prior that his brothers would find before his kidnappers had their sick fun with him.

* * *

The camp was in uproar when the knights discovered one of their own had been snatched away under the cover of darkness, right from under their very noses. Gawain had been just on the outskirts right beside one of the heaviest sleepers out of them all. Groaning, Arthur rubbed his eyes as if that would magically release him of all the stress and worry destroying his insides. A brother had been stolen, abducted from them. A sixth sense seemed to call to him and shout at him that it was Saxons. The sense was at this point was being smothered with all power Arthur scarcely possessed.

Glancing wearily around to other knights, Arthur knew they knew they had not one but two missions on their struggling shoulders. Weight after weight had been pushed onto their shoulders by generals who were Roman just as he was. They would show no compassion if Arthur returned a mission complete but one knight short. There were enough ghosts in his dreams and innocent lives lost now slumbering eternally in the graveyard just south of the wall.

"Bevidere, return to the wall and tell the Prefect I have a kidnapped knight and will not return to the Wall without him. We will complete the mission. The Prefect can be assured of that," Arthur commanded.

"Knights we begin our search for Gawain this instant. Tristan follow the tracks and see if you can discover his whereabouts?"

With a flick of his head and the blink of eye, the Scout was gone without a word uttered or a sound save the steady beat of the horse's feet that echoed in the forsaken valley before disappearing into nothingness.

The drip of the first drops of rain began to patter harmlessly among the knights. For once Arthur was clueless, he had done everything that a good and pro-active leader should so why was his heart constricting faster than ever. Was it a sense of failure that even under his eye, he had failed to keep a knight for capture? Was it the conflicting beliefs of how he governed his men? Rome wanted him to be stricter, tougher because they were the barbarian Sarmatians –_who often fight better than most Romans _Arthur ruefully thought- but he personally could and would not be. It was unjust. Most of all Arthur was bloody tired and the day had just got a whole lot longer and more complicated. Cursing, Arthur had to wait and in situations like this he hated to wait. Luckily for him, he was not the only occupant of that valley who had fidgety knee syndrome or better known as cannot stay still for five minutes. The language was going to get colourful before Arthur knew it.

He prayed to his Almighty God that Gawain would be brought back alive and in one piece. There was no chance of him being unharmed, but alive, Arthur wanted alive.

* * *

Bevidere rode as if the very wind had given him wings. The message itself was something dear to the knights' hearts but something of no matter to some Romans. He could logically tell that not all Romans were the self-conceited that the knights were often subjected to, especially the women! He shuddered –not just from the fierce wind although it leant to it- at the thought of what could be in store for Gawain if they got him back from his captors or if they got him back and he somehow fell into the hands of one of the Romans healers who were – in the nicest words- inconsiderate with the Sarmatians. A race he was supposed to hate and part of the Romans caused him to hate them but another part of him was confused because some could be such a lovely and warm people. Shaking his head Bevidere rode harder towards the Wall to deliver the message in the steady beat of the rain.

* * *

Leona bit back her lip to the point of blood almost left the stretched skin. The shirt on her lap was proving to be her greatest frustration. She just could not get the needle to go through, she was too distracted. It did not help one bit that this was one of _his _shirts torn by some wench too eager for some fun. Leona had felt envy, anger and amusement when handed the shirt. Now with the Saxons and no news –although it had only been a week- her focus was elsewhere to the blonde haired, sweet natured, ferocious knight called Gawain. Wanting to throw the shirt across the room and run out of the stuffy, cramped room, but she could not. She needed the work or she would have to sell herself for money something that Leona was most against doing.

The sound of horse hooves on muddy soil caught Leona's ears and drew her once again –happily- from the shirt. Pausing in front of the window just beside the small stool where she had been working –Leona scoffed, she had not been really working, too busy thinking about Gawain- to peer out. Her heart constricted in her chest when she noticed that it was one of the knights! Shaking slightly and feeling a strong chill run down her spine, Leona wondered why, oh why would only one return? Were they all dead or injured save this one. From her viewpoint high above the courtyard, Leona could discern that the knight was not injured in anyway. So it must be a message. But what sort? Had Arthur fallen ill or a knight –or worse the knight she held dear to her heart- been injured, unable to travel. Had someone fallen into the hands of the Woads or worse, -from the worried whispers she had heard from soldiers or some of the tavern maid- Saxons!

A door banging somewhere behind her brought her out of her revelry. It was another maid –whose name Leona could never remember-, her face was tinged pink and she was perspiring lightly. Her breath came out in deep pants and the door was holding her upright, with her palm pressed hard against it, she would surely have splinters in the morning.

"Leona, it is Gawain. He was captured by Saxons not a few hours after they left last night. The knights are remaining behind to retrieve him. I must go tell the others," she spoke rapidly before flying out the door with a speed that shocked Leona. She had never seen her move so fast.

_Gawain captured? Oh god, no, anything but that. Not him, not him! Please let this be a cruel joke, a cruel, heartless joke so I can laugh in a minute. Please, please do not take him away from me as well! _Her heart was beating at a mile and minute, the blood had drained from her face faster than her heart was beating and her nails were digging into the palms of her hands and the shirt, his shirt. Clutching the shirt to her chest, Leona felt her knees give in and she fell to the floor. Tears began to stream down her dirty face, leaving clear tracks in their wake. Rocking herself back and forth, Leona began to sob, sob as if only sobbing would save him. Saxons would kill him and Leona would never see him again. Not caring she was getting her bland dress wet with her salty tears, Leona clung to his shirt as if her life depending on it and rocked backwards and forwards trying to find some solace for her destroyed heart.

From the shadows a male figure watched her sob her heart out for her unrequited love. Anger coursed through his veins remembering a time when Leona had loved him and he had loved her, although he had uttered not a single word to the girl. Seamus, -the older child and only son of the blacksmith Connor who had taken Leona in when she had first arrived at the Island- had been following Leona for weeks. His father had died a short while after the fire in another village with his extended family while Aisling, his younger sister had followed him to the Wall. It was there he had seen Leona fall headlong for the knight and worse in the past three weeks, the knight had begun to take an interest. Knowing his desire for Leona and his sister's desire for Gawain, Seamus had followed Leona as closely as possible. A relationship –however short- was very likely between the two as the interest went up on both sides. This heartbreak over the news about Gawain had been the final nail in a coffin neither Leona nor Gawain knew existed. Seamus would break the pair up for his and his sister's sakes.

Taking one last look at the girl who had his heart, Seamus turned on his heel and left, her cries for another man finally becoming too much for him to handle.

* * *

Gawain stirred from his uneasy rest. He was still in the same position he had found himself in when he had first awoken. The blood from earlier had dried and started to crust but there were still fresh droplets of blood leaving every few minutes or so, his hands were numb and dry, his lips cracked and blood had congealed in his hair from his head injury. He could not see any new injures and for once was glad. Although this did confuse Gawain, he knew from past experience that the Saxons were fans of using torture if not for information but just for fun. Add the fact that he was a knight and she should be in pure agony at this very moment. Yet he had been allowed to sleep. Something was up and he wanted to know so that he could shut it out faster than waiting on the edge of a cliff.

Out of the corner of his blue eyes, Gawain could spot the Saxons moving about, anxious as if waiting for some news or some action. A voice deep inside his head told Gawain that these men were waiting for the order to harm him or to watch him being harmed. Sighing softly, Gawain could do nothing to do was wait. The child inside him wanted to curl up and cry, beg for mercy and maybe beg for death. Gawain was cornered and helpless. There was a small continuous thud of boots against the dry dirt of the encampment. Raising his head slightly, Gawain happened to notice someone who looked like he had command of the men. The others quietened down when he approached and looked anywhere but at this man even at the knight. They had been studiously ignoring the knight prior.

The man marched over to Gawain and pulled his head up fully until he heard the large crack from his neck. Gawain hid the wince from the momentary pain that rushed through his body before subsiding.

"One of Arthur's knights? You were not so hard to catch. My men were only injured. But what are we going to do with you?" The man laughed before turning to his men, choosing some instruments before laying him down on the ground near to Gawain. They were in the open air before Gawain felt suffocated.

Slapping Gawain once across the face, the leader of the Saxons spoke again "I think I have already decided. Since your brothers have already disappeared and seem not to be coming back, we will have our little fun with you. Then we will decide." A cruel sneer spilt across the Saxon's face. _I am doomed or near to it, _thought Gawain.

The Saxons took a step back, eyeing Gawain very carefully as if weighing how to hurt him so. _Yeah, this is the Saxons I remember. The fun for them is just about to begin at my expense. Oh I hope Arthur comes for me or I die quickly, _Gawain followed his thought.

With a flick of his hand, the Saxon signalled to the others and a flurry of hands, fists, feet and legs struck Gawain in a rapid flurry. Gawain felt the pain increase, his skin was broken in several areas and blood left his body at a steady pace. His clothes were becoming more and more crimson and sticker. Energy was lagging. Big black bruises formed around where his skin had not been broken. Bones were chipped and one or two might be broken. He was in excruciating pain, pain that would not ebb or flow but it stayed at a heavy level. He could see black spots in front of his eyes, he was not blacking out –yet- but he was sure he would by the end of it and then he would be dead. He was sure he would die.

Finally the Saxon put his hand up and the men stepped back. Gawain wished he was in a different position so he could curl up in a foetal position so that he could stem the blood and lick his wounds. He was a proud man, a very proud man but the pain he was feeling right now was almost too much to handle.

The Saxon leader approached but stopped for a single second to pick up an instrument shaped like a pliers. Immediately all the blood –that was left- drained from his face, now he was ashen white. That instrument was sued at the Wall to pull out teeth but the Saxon seemed to have a lower target. Taking one of Gawain's bruised and bloody fingers, the Saxons placed his fingernail in to the pliers and using a little force, pulled Gawain's fingernail out.

Holding back the scream that wanted to pull out of his lips, Gawain broke the skin of his mouth dribbling blood down his chin until his beard. Coloured circles flashed in front of his eyes, every nerve on his body was on fire with the pain, and Gawain had to blink back tears. The pain was so bad that a man who had seen his brothers die in the slowest, most painful way that could be imagined was now blinking back tears and the need, the want to cry. He was in so much pain, pain he did not want and pain did not deserve.

The Saxon sneered down at him. Gawain was in for a lot more pain. He would cry in the end, he would beg for death come the end.

* * *

What do you think?

Please Review

Athenarena.


	11. Escape Brings the First Step

Chapter 11: Escape Brings the First Step.

**AN: **Sorry for the delay. I wanted this up before Christmas but because I was in school until the 23rd I could not do that. So a very belated Merry Christmas, may it have been a good one and may 2010 hold everything you wanted.

**Thank you to: **voldyismyfather, Araloth the Random, Gargoyle13, SilverLight05, Anime Princess and GypsyWitchBaby for their reviews.

**Thank you to: **occali10 and voldyismyfather for favouriting my story.

**Thank you to: **voldyismyfather, flow3rchild21, occali10 and justanothergaarafangurl for your story alerts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

Tristan had discovered through the foliage of the stripped trees the camp of Saxons. Gawain was being kept just a short distance away from the main army under the command of the main commander's sadistic son. Knowing where he was, Tristan was forced –by Arthur's orders- to sleek away only to return under the guise of night to reclaim the knight Gawain. From where Tristan was hidden, he could say that Gawain was battered and bruised, a thin layer of blood congealing around wounds that were now on the brink of infection. Two of fingers were missing their fingernails. That hand was stretched out in front of Gawain who was wearily awaiting the next bout. Even someone like Tristan –a man so aware and used to torture and death- could not stop a tiny shudder running down his spine. Reluctantly Tristan left and moved back to where the knights were camped. One last glance and Tristan was gone with little sound or little disturbance. He could not be followed as was his way. The scout could not be scouted.

* * *

Gawain had not faced worse pain than the pain he had endured over the last few hours. Or was it days? Gawain had lost all touch with time. His moments now came down to biting his lips as so the Leader of the contingent keeping a close eye –and torturing him- would not have the pleasure of hearing that he had broken the knight for one brief moment before Gawain's steely resolve returned to his broken and bruised body. He was worn down. Another way of counting his moments of agony, of despair, of unrelenting pain was to suppress the memory of his fingernails being torn out. The sound of the skin breaking, surrendering the nail to the Saxon –who Gawain did not know his name nor wanted to know his name- was the worse sound Gawain had every heard in his life even though his life had been filled with the sounds of men dying slowly with their cries of agony reverberating in his ears for sometimes hours.

A dull thud on the frost-bitten dry ground gave Gawain the only warning he would have to what was to come next. His hand was gripped at the wrist and forced palm down, stretched out –he had tried to curl it into a fist to stop anymore of his nails from being forced out- but the Saxon would have none of that. Sneering at Gawain, the Commander of this group of men watching over Gawain placed the rusty pliers on the tip of his fingernail before questioning Gawain once more.

"Tell me what your brothers-in-arms –the Commander spits- are planning to fight this army?"

All that the Commander received back in response was stony silence. It was all he ever received but being of a slower mentality (he was slightly stupid), he would continually ask Gawain that question No response ever, Gawain would not give up any details, his lips were zipped shut. As the Saxon's short temper finally snapped, the rusty pliers now layered with flecks of blood, Gawain's blood were placed over his nails and with a quick flick of the arm, the skin holding the nail in place broke and the nail came flying out. Gawain broke the skin on his now stretched lips. The blood was salty but tasted sweet to Gawain dried throat and tongue. When the first fingernail did not receive the desired reaction, the Commander pulled out a second, a third and then he took a break before he pulled five more in rapid succession. Now there were no fingernails remaining. Spitting out, the Saxon changed his tact; he used his men to savagely beat Gawain to a pulp until he was edging towards blacking out while Gawain was overrun with searing waves of pain. There was no calmness, no peace, and no space of time for Gawain to recover.

As darkness started to creep in to the rims of Gawain's vision, he could feel it teasing him beckoning towards deep sleep or death. Caresses as sweet as a thorn came and finally succumbing to the combined effort of the pain and the exhaustion battling his body, Gawain passed out into an undignified slump.

* * *

Seamus had been nursing a goblet of a wine –his fourth- when his sister Aisling walked into the tavern. Before the attack of their village -which had destroyed their father's livelihood and had caused their father to die away from the place he called home with his late wife- Aisling had been a dreamy, optimistic child. Now she was a cynic, firmer and tougher than before and completely under the spell of that knight Gawain. That made his stomach fall even further. His sister and the woman he loved were after the same man, the same knight. Seamus felt he could feel his stomach come up when he saw him.

"Brother, get off your lazy butt and help me come up with a plan. You want her and I want him. There must be a way to break them," Aisling stated when she reached her brother's table.

Her arms were folded, her back straight and her eyes as cold as ice. She was colder, harder and slyer. Her patience was shorter too.

"Dearest sister, come sit. If you have a plan please do tell. You know how much I desire Leona. I certainly know your extent of desire for Gawain," slightly slurring his words and a smirk touched his face.

Aisling sat, and started to draw circular patterns on the dusty table. Whatever she became, the two were still close and as he was the oldest, his word was final. Balance was still between them even though their lives had been utterly destroyed.

"Brother, we do not know how far this relationship between the two is. For all it is worth, they are probably just friends. Closer than I like but friends," Aisling spoke quickly.

"They could also be married but hiding it for reasons unknown," Seamus calmly replied.

Aisling's mouth pulled in as she thought for a moment before stealing her brother's goblet and draining it. Tapping her fingers quickly on the old, wooden table, Aisling was re-evaluating her plan. Seamus waited patiently.

"Then we must discover how close they are. We must discover if they are friends, lover or married –she spat out the word- before proceeding. We must continue following them. We must to get the information if we are to get them. Brother, continue your following?" Aisling's voice was pleading and her eyes begging.

Seamus sighed. After seeing Leona crying her eyes out the previous day for the knight had forced him to ignore her since then. He could not face seeing her there pining after another. It was bad for his health. But for his sister, he would have to do it. Sighing he nodded and stepped up. He left quietly stumbling slightly without looking back. He needed to sleep. He needed to clear his mind.

Signalling the barmaid for more wine, Aisling set back into her seat with a confident smirk on her lips. She would have Gawain. What happened to Leona, her former friend did not concern her.

* * *

Tristan's report to Arthur both filled his heart with hope and worry. Gawain was separate from the main contingent and with that came the increased chance of rescue. However, he was critically injured and that would mean it would take more time to get him out of there. Time was like sand when one was captured and Arthur did not know how much sand he held in his hand. Too little and he would lose two or more knights who would surely be killed as slowly as possible. Also there was the fact that Commander's son kept a hungry eye on Gawain. The Saxon delighted in the blood he spilt and the pain he induced.

The others were loosely clustered around him pretending to be calm but their nerves were frayed and their tempers and emotions on edge. They all were. Arthur raised his eyes from the barren, solid ground he had been pacing and staring out. Wind barely whipped around the men but Arthur felt frozen as if ice had formed around him and forced him to stay in one point. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Arthur needed to know all the possibilities, fearing that in the end he might be forced to leave Gawain to Saxons. That was the one thing Arthur would not want to do for anything be it money or death. But for the greater good of the other knights he just might be forced to.

The Roman Century that had been promised to them stood off to the corner awaiting the decision of Arthur. Under some stroke of luck, Arthur had been placed as their head instead of some Patrician son given the role of Legate for the three years he had to serve in the army to further himself back in Rome. The legionaries were edgy, forced to stay instead of attacking the Saxons as Arthur pondered on how to get his knight back. To the men –not all of the eighty men in the century- who believed that the knights were inferior to them thought it was a waste of time and they should be attacking the Saxons and going back to the Wall. To others, it seemed right to rescue one of your own and everybody knew Arthur considered the knights his men, his brothers and would do anything to get them home safely. Until a decision was made there was friction from all quarters.

Arthur spoke breaking all thoughts of the men around him, speaking to Tristan, "Is there anyway to get him out without being discovered and placing another under the threat of capture?"

Tristan nodded, "The area is heavily wooded. It is easy to hide."

Arthur breathed out the sigh he was holding in. "Then rescue him Tristan and if he is badly injured take him straight back to the Wall. We will not leave a brother with the Saxons."

Another nod and was Tristan was gone with the sunset illuminating him. The red and golden hues kissed the ground and stroked the men but gave nobody any warmth. They were in for an uneasy night.

Arthur turned towards the men and ordered them to prepare. He would attack the Saxons that morning and be done with them.

* * *

Tristan once again found himself trudging the same path he had taken this morning. He had hidden his own dapple horse and Gawain's steed not half a mile in the woods. Their escape would have to be quick and discreet. But this time was different, this time he did not have to leave his brother behind as he had to do earlier. Again peering through the heavy, dense, winterish shrubbery he noticed Gawain had been moved slightly to the bush. Luck was on his side but looking at the comatose knight, Tristan knew Gawain would have to be closer to Tristan on account of the new wounds littering his body now. Doubts were full force in Tristan's brain if Gawain could walk. He was practically red from the blood coating his body.

Cautiously, Tristan methodically eyed the guards or lack of guard. Smiling to himself at the cockiness of the Saxons which was making his rescue just that bit easier. Barely making a sound, Tristan slit the throats of the Saxons around him without any alarm being raised and without a sound crossed the ground until he was beside Gawain. Checking his pulse, Tristan was glad to hear a strong, steady beat.

Lifting Gawain did not cause him to awake, however he did stir. Tristan dragged him as quietly as he could to where the horses were stationed, tying him with some loose rope so that Gawain would not fall off the saddle while he rode back. Cautiously moving out Tristan rode with Gawain's horse's bridle tied to the pommel of Tristan's saddle.

They rode hard and fast to ensure safety and speed so that a healer could see Gawain. It took two days to reach the Wall.

* * *

Leona had been sullen and quiet since learning of the kidnap. She had always been taught the heart was a funny thing and now she was living through it. She was changing the linen in a guest bedroom when the door right behind her slammed right against the wall cracking as loud as thunder scaring Leona out of her shoes. Turning abruptly around in the tiny room –as spick as span and not a thing out of place although spartan of furniture- to the sight of Keena, her mistress in the door her face wane and as pale of chalk. She walked in with difficulty.

"Keena what is it? What is wrong?" Leona gasped wringing her hands.

"Two knights have returned, one on the door of death. The healer is asking for one of my maids to look after him during her either during his final days or his recovery. I am choosing you as the others are a little too eager. Besides you need to snap out of this trance you are under," Keena spoke gesturing towards Leona to follow her.

Leona followed in silence her heart dying in agony and her stomach in knots. _Oh Gawain, god what did they do to you? Owner of my heart, you cannot die. You cannot even if you do not love me. I need you living and breathing. _Leona's thoughts were frantic, dire and hurtful. The walls around seem to fall in as if she was trapped and could not get out and the light was dimming as if hope was leaving her stranded.

Lost in her thoughts and her overwhelming emotions Leona did not notice that she was back in front of the door to the man who had her completely. Keena pushed the door gently and roughly pushed Leona into the darkened room.

"The maid," Keena barked before shutting the door carefully.

The healer was a middle-aged man with kind eyes a thing man. He was tall, taller than Leona with a rotund belly.

"Come girl, I must tell you your duties. You are to change the bandages. If the skin around the wound is red or inflamed you come to me. If there is any sign of infection such a rank smell or a liquid oozing out, you come to me. You are to get him anything he wants, keep him cool and keep the wound clean," listed the healer.

"Of course sir, I understand. Will he survive?" Leona spoke with a tremble.

"If infection does not hit in then he should but he will be weak and under your care for several weeks," the healer replied and then left.

Leona started crying when her eyes hit Gawain. He was so weak, so broken and battered. No part of him had been spared. Sitting down on the bed beside him, Leona took one of his hands and kissed it gently and in grief spoke the words that she had held in heart for weeks.

"Gawain, I love you," Leona was weeping and the words came out in a barely.

The tears clouded her vision so she did not see the flutter of eyelids, the eyes recognising the words she had spoken or the faint grasp of her hand after she had said the words.

* * *

Legate: the leader of a legion. This person was taken from the upper stages of society such as a senator's son and would on command for three or four years so that they better their chances of a good job in Rome.

**What you think?**

**Please review. **

**Athenarena**


	12. The Beginning of a Beautiful Time

Chapter 12: The Beginning of a Beautiful Time.

**AN: **I am so sorry I have been missing for the past month. I have been so busy; I have not been able to write. Also I have been sick and had writer's block. So this is the first opportunity to update.

**Thank you to:** Gargoyle13, voldyismyfather, Araloth the Random, SilverLight05, GypsyWitchBaby and Anime Princess for their reviews.

**Thank you to: **xo Sarang hae, Scarlet Rebelle and Readerfreak10 for their story alerts.

**Thank you to: **-MyStlCal-WiTcHy-ANgel-, phantomofthemusical, Lady Conga and ConverseChick007 for adding my story to their favourite lists.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. I get nothing but enjoyment out of my endeavours. Unfortunately the knights are kept by Bruckheimer. I wish they were here but no luck

Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

The knights arrived five long hours after Gawain had arrived. They had barged into the room trailing filth along the floor. The sight of the floor made her want to scream at the thought of all that mud and dirt in the same room as an injured man. However, the look in their eyes broke her already fractured heart into tiny pieces. Their eyes spoke of anger, hurt, grief and helplessness. Gawain had been tortured to the point of death and there was nothing they could have done to stop it or lessen it. Luck was on their side when they got them. Leona had to shoo them out as was her order but she could only do it half-heartily. Brothers-in-arms all of them but Gawain need to be in an environment of complete peace to recover. The healer demanded it.

To pass the time, Leona started working on Gawain's clothes. All needed to be cleaned and repaired. However, she could not clean them herself as she was forced to stay in the same room with the knight until he was fit enough to leave. A bed at been made in a corner for Leona and she had had her possessions moved in under it. _At least I am saving money_ was the only thought to pass Leona's tired mind. Suddenly the door cracked open and the waft of warm, delicious food caused Leona's stomach to growl loudly. Standing there with a tray was Vanora –she had recently become with child with her tenth- and a tired smile on her face. Placing the tray down, she pulled a stool out from under the table opposite the bed Gawain was now on and sat beside Leona before speaking.

"Bors said you were stuck here and in need of some food. How does he fare? The knights won't say anything," Vanora was worried; it was etched into every syllable she said.

"Thank you Vanora. I am starved. Gawain is not well but better than he could be. He is not feverish although he is on the door of death by some accounts. Most bones are broken and his fingernails were ripped out," Leona mumbled. How she made it through that without crying would until the day she died puzzle her.

"You like him do you not?" Vanora questioned.

"No, I love him," Leona replied.

Vanora smiled and placed a hand on Leona's hand. True the two were not as close as anything but they were friendly and got on well. Besides, Vanora wanted the knights to settle down so she would not have her barmaids all over them as much.

"I hope he returns that affections to you Leona. Having a knight to protect you and warm your bed is a nice thing."

"Unlikely he will, Vanora but thank you for your support. Go, Bors will be looking for you and your children as well," Leona finished.

Vanora nodded and stood to leave the room although her eyes finally did land on Gawain. The sight caused all the blood in her face to leave quickly making her look pale and sickly due to her pregnancy for Vanora was a hardy and experienced woman when it came to knights and their wounds. She could not look but for a few minutes although the blood had been washed off his skin long ago. She left without uttering another single word.

Leona turned towards the food before diving into it with frenzy as if she had not eaten in weeks. She was starving although she had not done any exercise that would have caused such hunger. All she could think was her worry, so founded driving her to this hunger. Once every crumb on the plate was gone, Leona turned back to her charge. Standing up on gingerly, Leona padded the floor over to the bed. Placing a hand –not her palm- on Gawain's forehead, Leona was ecstatic to find no temperature. This was followed by checking his pulse and relief flooded her body as his pulse was strong and healthy. Gawain was fighting to survive, to awaken, and to be back here even though he, like many of the knights saw here as hell.

Blushing Leona realised that because so many of his wounds had been to his chest, Gawain would be topless for the next few weeks. Running her fingers over his chest, she could see where his old scars were, wondering how he got them and his new wounds which had not broken in the few hours he had been under her care. Leona's hand shot back when Gawain stirred slightly under her gentle touch but did not wake. Sighing with relief, Leona got up and settled herself down her chair and watched like a hawk watching her prey for a single movement.

* * *

Hours merged into days and still Gawain did not stir from his sleep. Long had passed since Leona had stopped pacing up and down the spartan room eyes fixed on Gawain's slow breath. His eyes fluttered and his hands moved periodically but he never awoke. Leona had in a fit of panic called the healer at least twice to Gawain's bedside. He explained to her that Gawain's body was healing itself now and that all she could do was wait. She feared she would have no fingernails by the end of it she was biting on them so much.

Two days turned into three days and although Leona had not called the healer in a day while always doing her solemn duty, her fear for Gawain's safety so tense that it could be cut with a knife. The Sun was just starting to set on the third day when a low groan caught her attention. Moving sharply around until her eyes were dead on the bed, Leona could barely believe her eyes. Taking all her strength so that she would not cry out and fall on her knees in ecstasy, Leona could see that Gawain was starting to stir.

His body would move an inch and then slump down into the sheets; he had little or no energy or strength. It was as if something was holding Gawain to the bed, something he could not fight. Moving forward, Leona placed a hand on Gawain's forehead to ensure there was no fever. The cool hand on a slightly fevered and sweaty forehead caused Gawain to snap his eyes open.

The blue of his eyes hit Leona causing her to stumble backwards and fall to the floor with an almighty thump, hair flapping around her beetroot face. Gawain guffawed.

* * *

Seamus watched his sister pace the stone floor until he was sure that her legs were going to fall off. His long drained cup lay dangling from his hand, every so often a droplet of crimson wine splashed onto the floor making a minute puddle just beside his bare foot grow.

"Sister, please stop the pacing. It is giving me a headache. I must persist, stop!" Seamus said through gritted teeth.

"Brother dearest, you do not see what is right before your eyes. She is his nurse, his maid and soon his lover if something does not happen to her," Aisling's eyes had a cold glint to them.

"Aisling my dear sister, Gawain is not one to take lovers and you know this. He will not take her as one. You have time and energy to seduce him. Stop this worrying," Seamus stated.

"Tell me that when I see him follow her. You are blind! I see the way he looks at her. One push and he is hers. I will not let it happen. I cannot! I would rather kill your stupid little whore than lose him," Aisling sneered.

The sound that reverberated around the tiny room was the smack as Seamus' hand struck his sister's cheek.

"Do not call her that or I will not help you get Gawain," Seamus growled.

Aisling nodded, rubbing her sore cheek with tears peppering her eyes. The siblings stayed in complete silence until Seamus whispered.

"She will be mine and he will be yours. Do not fret. I will make sure of it."

* * *

After falling flat on her ass in front of Gawain, Leona had lost all desire to speak. Gawain having next to no strength could only watch her move back and forth hurriedly. She often tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear while muttering to herself in a language he could not understand. It was quite amusing for a man anxious to get out of bed. He had only been awake for a few hours.

Yawning slightly, the blue eyed knight began to feel drowsy and within moments he had slipped into an easy sleep. He was not to get an easy dream time although.

_He was outside of his body looking down on it. It was battered and bruised with many bones broken. He was back in his own room, but he was not alone. Leona was there. She was sitting beside his bed, her head bowed and tears flowing down her face. She made no attempt to wipe them away. Her eyes were glued to his body. Gently taking his hands in hers, Leona seemed to be making a decision. Even though Gawain was outside his body, he could still feel her warm touch on his hand. It made him fee something new. Was it comfort, joy, love? He had no idea but he liked it. _

_Finally Leona seemed to have made her decision. Barely above a whisper, Gawain had to strain his ears to hear what Leona had uttered. Rubbing his hands, Leona whispered: _

"_Gawain, I love you."_

_I love you? She had said I love you to him! Gawain's heart speed doubled in his chest while his lungs hurt to breath. He wanted to open his mouth to say something but no words could come out; the words seemed to be stuck in his throat like a lump that would not move. _

_Gawain was getting further and further away from the scene. The pair was getting smaller and smaller and the scene darker and darker until he was surrounded by darkness. _

His eyes flew open. What a dream to have. Gawain did not know what to say or do about it. Bed ridden like a weak baby, Gawain moved his head around until his eyes fell on Leona. Smiling slightly, she looked so innocent when she slept. But had what he had seen happened? He remembered hearing someone talking to him after he had passed out but had it been Leona or one of his brothers calling to him.

Allowing his breath to even out, Gawain stared at the dreary ceiling. Thirteen years he had been a slave to the Roman Empire and in those years at the Wall every girl had been a one night thing and he had seen all as that. Maybe Bors and Vanora were rubbing off on him but he did not see her as one. She was different and confusing and maybe the Saxons had hit him too hard on head. Gawain was all over the place but was very tired so decided to leave the topic and go back to sleep. He needed to get back his strength. He was a knight not a weakling! He would not depend on anybody for anything.

* * *

The sun was starting to slink into the room that house the pair. Neither wanted to stir but Leona started to stir to see that Gawain was already awake. He was not impressed, he was not pleased. It was quite amusing to watch the knight that wanted to be as intense and as active as before but needed to stay in bed and be nursed.

"Come Gawain, it is only for a few weeks. Soon you will be back on your feet before you know it," Leona said.

"A few weeks?! A few weeks woman?! I will go insane if I stay in bed that long Leona," Gawain said exasperated trying to sit up.

Leona quickly stepped in to help Gawain up with brought a bout of colourful language before plumping up his pillows to allow him sit up properly. Gawain was becoming more and more peeved.

"Well you have me to stop you from going mad but you cannot get so angry. Now I will get you your breakfast, I will probably have to feed you," Leona teased.

Gawain was fuming by now as Leona left the room for the first time in many days. First she went to Keena –who was furious she had left the room until she realised that Gawain was awake and let her go- to get a new dress. Eating a little bread and drinking a little wine, Leona washed and dressed in record time, she did not want Gawain to be alone for too long. She walked slowly to the kitchen; the dress was a little too long.

The kitchen was stifling. Heat was coming off the walls and floors it seems. Smells of spices, meat, all things sweet and sour invaded Leona's noise. However, Leona could not spot a living soul in this isolated chamber. Spotting a tray, Leona walked over to it before spotting a maid coming in from another room.

"That is for the knight" she spoke promptly and walked past Leona.

Leona picked it up and holding a fist of her dress walked out the room. She walked as fast as she could without falling or dropping the tray. It was a tricky task and by the time she was back, she was hot, sweaty and heavily breathing by the time she was opening the door to where Gawain was.

She almost dropped the tray in horror! Gawain was trying to get out of bed. Putting the tray down, Leona stormed over to Gawain.

"Gawain! You are supposed to be in bed, now get back into…" Leona could not finish her sentence because in her anger she had forgotten about her dress and now had tripped over it.

She was flung forward, falling into Gawain's arm and sending them flying back on the bed. Leona and Gawain's face were inches apart. Leona –pushed forward by some unknown force- lowered her face lower down so that her hair fell as a curtain over her and Gawain. Gawain's hands pushed her hips further into his. Licking his lips and her pursuing hers, Leona lowered her head until their lips were almost touching.

* * *

Well what you think?

Please tell me.

Athenarena


	13. A Plot is Hatched

Chapter 13: A Plot is Hatched.

**AN: **Hello again. The muses decided to listen to my pleas and bless me with this chapter. Also, I do not like leaving you all on the fence over what happened between our pair. ;)

And now onto my thanks you, I love all who read and enjoy my story. But if you do not leave a review or an alert –I only allow signed- I cannot put a face to a name.

**Thank you to: **Araloth the Random, Gargoyle13, Liliesshadow (chapters 7, 10 and 12), SilverLight05, Readerfreak10, Anime Princess, Kinz and GypsyWitchBaby for their reviews.

**Thank you to: **Liliesshadow, Harley Pendragon and TropicalGarden for their story alerts.

**Thank you to: **Readerfreak10 and Herd-o-sheep for adding my story to their favourite lists.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the knights or character affiliated with the movie King Arthur. The rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I would love to own the knights but alas I do not.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

She was flung forward, falling into Gawain's arm and sending them flying back on the bed. Leona and Gawain's face were inches apart. Leona –pushed forward by some unknown force- lowered her face lower down so that her hair fell as a curtain over her and Gawain. Gawain's hands pushed her hips further into his. Licking his lips and her pursuing hers, Leona lowered her head until their lips were almost touching.

It was in that moment just as their lips were about to touch for their first true kiss that Gawain groaned. The impact of Leona falling on him –however sweet and enticing to a man who had been without female company for too long- had severally hurt them. There were droplets of blood peppering his bandages and his chest was heavy even without Leona on top of it. He was in pain although he was unwilling to admit it.

His groan caused Leona to break out of the trance she was under and look down at Gawain's wounds. Suddenly she was very embarrassed, her face flushed red and she could not bring herself to look into Gawain's eyes. At that moment they were full of mirth and a slight bit of sexual frustration. After all, Leona may have risen from his chest but she was still straddling him with his calloused hands firmly on her hips. Leona was ignoring all that as she tried to compose herself. She wanted to kiss him so badly but she did not want to run their friendship. It was all she had of him or so she believed.

"Gawain, I am so sorry. I do not know what came over me. You are bleeding. I should get the healer," Leona said trying to raise Gawain's hips.

Lying through his teeth Gawain spoke, "woman I am not hurt. I am fine, now please you have nothing to be sorry about. Where were we?"

"Gawain! I can see that you are injured. Whatever this –Leona gestures to Gawain and Leona- is has to end. I have to get you to see the healer. He will have my head if you do not," Leona stated forcing Gawain's hands to leave her hips with her own hands.

Leona stood up, wrapping a small amount of the hem in her hands before hurrying out of the room in search of a healer. A slam of the door and the sound of hurried feet petering away into silence and Gawain was left with his thoughts.

* * *

Gawain lay there on the bed wondering at what had just happened between him and Leona. True, she was a mildly attractive woman and a mystery as to why she was slightly different to the women he regularly slept with. Before they had almost kissed, Gawain had never been sure if he was sexually attracted to Leona. However, when her lips had been mere centimetres away all he wanted to do was throw her onto the bed and ravish her until it was dawn. That was what was so confusing. He wanted her for two things, talking and being there for him and sexually wanting her. He had been sure up until he had groaned –which he cursed himself for stopping him kissing her_- _that Leona had wanted to the same thing. But when he had, she had run out of the room –with a good reason for leaving- embarrassed. He could not figure it out.

He tried to move and found he could only move slightly but was able to slide on his side until he was lengthways on the bed. The red blood had oozed onto his bandages further to show that he had torn his stitches. Gingerly touching the wounds he felt little pain. It would be more painful to restitch them then it had been to break them.

As the moments slipped by slowly, Gawain started to become more and more restless. There was nobody there to distract him from the fact he just wanted to get up and get back to sparring. Being tied down and forced to stay in bed was against his mentality and his character. He wanted, nay needed to get out of bed but he was not allowed. Just as he was about to move again –and further rip his stitches in his chest- the healer came in with Leona trailing behind him. The healer wore a bemused, stern look. _Great! I am in trouble now!_ Gawain thought.

* * *

The healer's line of thought was that the pair had partaken in some other activity and it was that, that had torn the stitches in Gawain's chest. Eyeing Leona, he could see that her face although not flushed red was a pink. It was as if she was coming down from a peaked high, such as the activity the healer was sure the pair had partaken in. Quickly sowing up the opened wounds, the healer frowned and turned on the pair to politely and subtly reprimand the pair for undertaking such sexual undertakings.

"There, that should hold for the next few weeks. However, I would suggest not to partake in any such activity that broke the first stitches until they are removed," the healer spoke, gently rubbing the back of his neck.

At first, Leona did not know what the healer was talking about. _Activity? What activity? What is he going on about? _However, in the flash of an eye, Leona's brain turned on and Leona knew exactly what he was talking about. _He thinks that Gawain and I were... No, no, no. Oh god! This is so embarrassing. _Leona was bright red and her eyes immediately dropped to the ground as she understood the innuendo laced in the words of the healer. Her primal instincts made her defend herself even though her sane side was telling her that would infuriate him further.

"No, no you have it all wrong. Gawain and I did nothing like that. I tripped and fell on him. That is how he was injured. I can assure you nothing like what you think happened, happened," Leona babbled.

"Miss, I have been a healer for many years and I have seen many injuries. You do not need to lie to me about how these stitches broke," the healer was exasperated, clearly showing through his voice.

"I am telling you the truth. I assure you that is what happened. I am not lying, ask Gawain," Leona spoke.

Gawain was silent, pretending to be asleep so to ignore this conversation. However, it was amusing him. Leona was being quite funny in trying to defend herself against the healer. However, Gawain had been under this healer for many years, just over a decade now in fact. He was a stern man who would take no nonsense and if he believed something had happened, nothing would change his mind. The healer was a stubborn man and Leona was just walking into a trap. However, Gawain did not want to get Leona angry with him. Therefore, Gawain was controlling his laughter and pretending to be asleep. It was to make him seem blameless even though all he wanted to do was lie there and smirk as Leona got increasingly flustered and defensive. It was the healer who brought his attention back to the conversation. Gawain had been lulling off to sleep, he was tired.

"Girl! I know what I seen and I know what caused these wounds. If you continue to rebuke this, I will see that another maid takes care of him," the healer spoke angrily.

Leona became a mute then before slowly nodding her head. She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole, which is how embarrassed she was. Her feet were now the most interesting thing in the sparse room and she was ignoring the tickling wind that danced through the room and was sucked under the door to the empty corridor. She was like a reprimanded child and the part of her born from her ancestors wanted her to hold out her hand to feel the stings and nerve pinching pain from the metal ruler. However, all the healer did was sigh, packed away his items into his battered bag, looked at Leona again to reinforce his point and waddled out of the room. He was a podgy man after all.

* * *

Leona slumped down onto the bed right beside Gawain. Seeing the fluttering of his eyelids and the tensing of his jaw to keep his mouth firmly in place, Leona knew that Gawain had been awake during the entire time that the healer had been here. Grabbing a pillow beside Gawain's head, Leona swatted him with it causing the sound oomph to emit from the knight. Leona was furious; he had left her deal with the healer and be given out to while he pretended to asleep.

"Gawain, the healer is gone now. You can awake. I know you are pretending. Get up or I will kill you myself!" Leona replied with a hiss running through her words.

Gawain chuckled, his eyes wide open now, "when you have dealt with that man for ten years, you can tell me what I can do when dealing with him. Before then, you can take his words. Besides he would never change you because the others are too easily romanced. You are the only and only able to do this job."

Leona starred at the knight lying before her, gently stroking her arm. Her thoughts were raging: _trying to seduce me now is he? Well I do want to be seduced. No, I don't! Oh god, we will see where this ends._

"Gawain, are you saying I was chosen for the fact that I would not be lured into your bed with your fancy words or soft touches? Dear friend –that word caused Leona to inwardly flinched- I am not that easy," Leona replied.

Gawain grinned, his hand going further and further up her arm watching her for a reaction. He smirked to see her shiver slightly.

Speaking slowly, "Exactly, I know you are not like that. But dear one –he watched her face for a reaction, there was a glimmer in her eye and then nothing- we should have a little fun."

"Fun? Gawain, a friendship can be destroyed by that. I would rather not but you are knight. Female flesh is a favourite," Leona matched his smirk.

"Ah well. You are a good friend and whatever the healer says a good nurse. Now please could you help me up? I want to stretch my legs," Gawain said, stopping the stroking.

Leona was stunned that Gawain would so abruptly stopped flirting with her. _What is he up to? He would not stop unless he has something else in mind. I will have to watch out. However, part of me wants to find out and do what he has in mind. Damn! I am under his thumb. _Leona took a moment to recover from his change in attitude which took longer because Gawain was staring at her with those bewitching blue eyes of his. Nodding her assent, Leona helped Gawain sit up on the edge of the bed –making sure not to disturb the stitches, calling the healer back would be as disastrous as Mt. Vesuvius erupting- and took some of his weight onto her as he stood.

Then Gawain got the chance to do what he had wanted to do for some time.

* * *

The whole point of the flirting and stroking earlier was to pick up where the turn of events that morning had led to. He wanted to kiss her and ravish that mouth that was now pouting at him. Gawain was acting on some animalistic urge to own, to possess and to dominate this Hibernian maid and he liked the idea very much. When he realised that the flirting and stroking was being easily read by Leona- unusual as most women could not tell when he did that- he decided trickery had to be used. So that is why he had asked for her to help him up. She had been putty in his hand and when she took some of his weight onto her to support him, he knew in that moment was perfect for that kiss.

Gawain wrapped his left arm around Leona and his right arm encircled his left arm. Her gasp was like music to his ears and caused the grin on his face to get wider. Gawain noticed that she was half struggling and half pressing herself to his chest. She was torn between two decisions. Bending his face after pushing her chin up, Gawain placed his lips gently on her lips. He saw her close her eyes and he followed by closing his own. Pulling her closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip-toes. Placing more pressure on her soft and moist lips –which tasted like heaven to him- he heard her sigh and used the time to deepen the kiss. Sliding his tongue in between her open lips, Gawain thought he had never tasted anything more savoury or sweeter than Leona's mouth. What made it even better was when Leona started to respond by wrapping her own tongue around his own, fighting his own. That is why it held for five minutes before the need for air forced the pair to part from the kiss, panting heavily.

Leona placed her head on Gawain's chest before muttering, "What the hell was that?"

Gawain snickered, "a kiss dear Leona and something I would love to do to you again."

That is how the pair stayed for minutes, hours, neither cared how long. However, ever since the healer had left Seamus had been on careful guard outside Gawain's room. So wrapped in their escapade, Leona and Gawain had not heard the unique squeak of the unoiled door hinges or the sudden intake of breath from Seamus. This made full out war between Gawain and Leona and the siblings.

* * *

Seamus stormed into the room he shared with his younger sister Aisling. His face was full of thunder, his brows so furrowed together they were like a stormy ocean that could break apart a ship in one snap and his eyes as dark as a starless night. Upon seeing his face, Aisling felt a pit in her stomach turn into a raging battlefield. She could stand the sight of food. She needed to know what troubled her brother so. Her heart and head told it was to do with that pair, that mongrel Leona who had stolen her knight.

"Aisling sister it is time to get our plan to break the pair up. I have just come from his room and he had decided to kiss her. A kiss most eagerly returned," Seamus spoke with a snarl on the undertone.

Aisling was stunned and sickened by this turn of events, mostly she was furious. She had been reminding her brother over and over again that those two would fall into bed with each other –which she assumed would happen soon, Gawain was not a patient man- as they were now together in a small space for the whole day. Either they would kill each other or fall for each other.

"Brother, it is simple we have to break the pair. However which one to seduce? We cannot kill one of them because we would hate the other for doing it. Gawain can be seduced physically easily but he would easily discard me after having his fill. Mentally, unless he wants to give into you he will not give up his heart or soul to anyone. Leona will not be seduced physically as easily because she does not have the same urges as Gawain. As far as I am aware she has never had a man, she never told me if she had. However, emotionally she can easily be seduced. She has had her family killed to get here and then our village burned. She thinks us dead. To break them, she would be the weaker link," Aisling spoke monotonously.

"It will not be that simple. If I were to start seducing Leona, Gawain would catch wind and more than likely if his heart is where I believe it is, kill me. There ends our plot. I believe we must work as a pair to instil mistrust and suspicion into the pair. You flirt and try to seduce Gawain and I will seduce Leona at the same time. With the distractions at the arguments, they will break apart from this relationship and we will be there like their guardian angels," Seamus retorted.

"We cannot just waltz in when they spilt, they will be suspicious nor can we stop when they spilt because than we confirm accusations. Our flirting and seduction must be subtle until we have control of the person and their trust. Then we can whisper lies in their ears. Then we are their guardian angels, arriving in when they most need help," Aisling replied.

Seamus broadly smiled, "my dear sister, you are the perfect partner in this crime. That is perfect. We will begin our plan tomorrow. That pair will disintegrate like earth under our fingers. Tomorrow we will start to the right future. Tomorrow is the beginning of our destiny, not theirs."

Aisling and Seamus began laughing as taking two cups of wine on the dresser table poured by Aisling early, they toasted to their plan of pulling Gawain and Leona apart. Their laughter shuddered in their room and echoed in the deserted corridor outside their room.

* * *

Well what you think?

Please leave me a review even if it is only a one-liner to tell me if you think this is good, bad or awful.

Athenarena


	14. The Start of Something Sinister

Chapter 14: The Start of Something Sinister.

**AN: **My muses must really love this story because once again they have struck gold, quicker than I thought.

And now onto my thanks you, I love all who read and enjoy my story. But if you do not leave a review or an alert –I only allow signed- I cannot put a face to a name.

**Thank you to: **Gargoyle13, SilverLight05, Readerfreak10, Kinz, Anime Princess, Liliesshadow, rebeccaS, voldyismyfather, Araloth the Random, and GypsyWitchBaby for their reviews.

**Thank you to: **rebeccaS, gkmo, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky and bowsagainstbarons for their story alerts.

**Thank you to: **Crystal Rosemary Witwicky andbowsagainstbarons for adding my story to their favourite lists.

**Disclaimer: **do not own any of the knights or character affiliated with the movie King Arthur. The rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I would love to own the knights but alas I do not.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

_Six weeks after the events of Chapter 13. _

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed in the morning air. The screeches and shrills of the blades came repeatedly from the training ground. Grunts and pants accompanied the sounds of sparring. Everything else was still, the dawn had just passed but still few left their cocoons of warmth in their beds. Those who were out and about were used to the knights fighting so barely gave them a second glance when they passed on their way.

Galahad the youngest of the pair walked over to fence to pick up a skin of water. His opponent, the leader of the Sarmatian Knights Arthur was drinking from another skin. The main topic that was discussed was their fellow knight Gawain. As there was only eighteen months until they received their freedom, to lose one now would be moralising destructive especially after Percival. Percival had been killed not a week prior by a stray Woad arrow when he had been evacuating a house on a mission. He had died bravely and valiantly defending what he saw as right and although that took some of the sting away from his death, the barb of misery and sorrow still stuck deep within them, making them keener to see Gawain recover.

"When does Gawain return sparring? He has been out for six weeks. He must be ready to come back," Galahad enquired.

"Tomorrow, the healer is taking out the stitches this afternoon and he can return tomorrow morning. He is ready to kill Lancelot for the past few nights," Arthur replied.

Galahad laughed, "Lancelot should have known better than to push barmaid after barmaid onto him. That maid of his, Leona is it has changed him. He does not want any other."

"Leona is right, that is her name. Lancelot does seem to think it hilarious that Gawain is now tying himself down so freely. Besides Lancelot is drunk half the time and does not know consciously what he is doing," Arthur retorted.

"You are always protecting that First Knight of yours. Well we will see where this goes and hopefully Lancelot is only very badly bruised when Gawain returns tomorrow. He is out for the kill," Galahad spoke.

Both men laughed and upon returning the skins to the bottom of the fence, resumed their sparring. The other knights started to filter in and sounds of banter, brotherhood and sparring began to land heavily on the sweet spring air.

* * *

Leona could not believe how feisty Gawain was being this morning. He had been up and about for near to two weeks and tomorrow –if the stitches came out today- he would be out sparring again. However, that was not enough. Leona had lost all feeling in her lips after the fourth – or was it fifth?- kiss that morning. He was now looking at her with that same hungry look.

"Gawain, this is crazy. I love kissing you but this has got to stop –_I love you too, does that count?-_, I will have no more lips if we continue," Leona pleaded half-heartedly. She really did want to kiss him.

Gawain said nothing just back her up against the wall with his hands on either side of her shoulders. His eyes dipped down to her lips as his wolfish grin grinned down at her. Her heart was beating at a mile a minute. Taking one hand down, -Gawain pushed himself closer- he place the hand on her thigh after pushing the flimsy material that was her dress aside. Pushing himself against her Gawain dipped his head into her neck gently lightly trailing kisses up and down her neck, barely grazing the skin. Leona moaned, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in deeper to her while caressing his head. Gawain travelled down her neck, biting where her neck met her shoulder before pulling down the shoulder of her dress to expose more skin to caress. Leona's hands had travelled down his back to his waist. Growling Gawain looked straight at Leona and crushed his lips against her lips with a passion not even a monsoon could quench. Requesting entrance to her mouth which was easily given, Gawain spent the next few moments in heaven fighting with Leona for dominance. Finally for the need of air, Gawain pulled away from Leona gasping and spluttering and placed his forehead against hers.

"You still have lips my dear, lips I will eagerly kiss again," Gawain murmured.

"Well as much as I enjoy them Gawain, we cannot do it now, the healer will be here any minute. What would he say if he saw us like this?" Leona answered, disentangling herself from Gawain.

As if on cue, the healer walked in. What he saw was the pair close, breathing heavily in short gasps and Leona was very flushed with one shoulder of her dress was off her shoulder and hanging limply next to her arm. Coughing to get their attention, Gawain pushed himself off the wall while Leona started and took a moment to correct herself before turning to face the healer. It was not the first time the healer had walked in on the two smooching or just after. In fact, nearer the time of Gawain's release from what he saw as a prison, the healer had always dropped by mid-morning to early afternoon. He was now very used to the pair's escapades. The only shock he ever got that Gawain's stitches never tore.

"Gawain, sit on the bed and I will have a look at those stitches," the healer said. Gawain complied.

The healer started by checking the skin around the wounds while Gawain started to watch Leona bustle around the room, tidying bits and pieces away and generally keeping herself busy. Ever so often she felt Gawain's eyes on her, looked up at him and smiled slightly. Her lips were puffy and red, _my work. _Watching her work made Gawain very still as to make sure the healer left as soon as possible. The healer continued checking all areas associated with the wounds –the string, the muscle and the colour- before deciding that the stitches could come out today as planned.

"Gawain, they are coming out today. You may begin sparring tomorrow. I know how desperate you are to start up again," the healer spoke.

Gawain could barely contain himself. He was a beast trapped in this room and although Leona and his escapades vented some of that pent up frustration, he wanted and needed to get back to fighting, sparring. Sitting as still as he could, he saw the healer take out a cleaned knife and delicately cut into the wound to remove the string. He was slow and steady with the cut, trying to avoid hurting Gawain anymore than necessary.

Leona stood watching with her hands on her hips, head cocked to see how Gawain would react. He was wincing every so often as the blade cut the string, enflaming the tender nerves and delicate skin. Gawain was no fragile but the scars, the wounds were. Placing a gentle hand on Gawain's shoulder and squeezing slowly so he knew that she was there but he was staring keenly at the battered door. Chuckling, Leona noticed that the healer had stopped removing the stitches; curtly nodded his head and left the room, to leave the pair alone. He could not leave fast enough.

"Sweetheart, he is gone. You can stop staring at the door. It was not that bad and you are not cooped up anymore. You do not have to be such a beast now," Leona said.

Gawain turned to Leona, "Then we should the last day we have here to have some fun."

Laughing Leona was pushed down onto the bed with Gawain looming over her -attacking her neck and pressing her hard down- began their fun. For someone who was a virgin, she was coming close to losing it a lot.

* * *

Aisling's eyes stirred, her body was weak and limp. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat and tucked into bed. It was all very confusing but then Aisling remembered.

_After discovering what Leona and Gawain had began doing in his bedroom, Aisling's knot in her stomach had become common place. The knot caused her to eat little and the fact that she was eating little, damaged her immune system –although she did not know it was called that. Her temperature began to slowly increase, forcing her to sleep less. The combination of little sleep, food and fever caused her to become weak, thin, pale as two ghosts, with black bags the size of Ireland under her eyes. Finally, one day her body succumbed to all the external and internal pressure and she collapsed. Her body had forced her into a coma to allow itself to recover. She had been unconscious for six weeks now, waking every now and again to eat or drink a little. Her brother had been by her side the whole time. Thank god their father left a decent amount of money when he died or else they would be out on the streets._

Now, she had awoken from her slumber properly, Aisling's mind started to whirl. The consequences of her obsession-although she would never call it that- had nearly cost her, her life. It was a shocking thought. She had grown up with the fairytales of knights coming in and saving damsel in distresses. Had her love of those stories driven her down such a destructive path? Sighing, Aisling closed her eyes as the tears threatened to leave her eyes. She had loved Gawain for years, ever since she was old enough to be allowed into the smithy. It was there that her heart had stopped beating unless Gawain was in sight and then it would beat at a mile a minute. She was infatuated with him. But it was not that, that drove her to anger with the couple.

What infuriated her, the most was that when Leona had first seen Gawain, she had not seemed interested in him. Oh, she was curious but not interested like Aisling was. She remembered distinctly that day.

"_They are the knights I was telling you about," Aisling whispered. Her voice had made Leona jumped as she had not been expecting her to come over. _

"_Knights? From the Wall? __What wall?" __Leona responded. Aisling nodded. Just as Aisling was to continue Leona heard someone shout Gawain and Dagonet and saw both men leave. _

"_The one you are staring at, that is Gawain," Aisling murmured. _

"_How do you know?" Leona curiously asked. _

"_They come here every month or so. I have seen them, I was a child. There were more then." Aisling retorted. _

There had been no inkling that Leona wanted him in that way. Yet here, over a year after that incident, she was wrapped around him like two peas in a pod. Aisling did no understand it. Also, the fact that Leona had so quickly moved on to Gawain after believing her brother was dead. It was as if he had meant nothing to her when Aisling knew that Leona had been enamoured by him when she had been staying with the family. It was insulting and fuelled the anger.

Noticing her brother dozing on the chair at the end of the bed caused a soft smile to spread over her worn out face. He was everything to her, a brother, a father, a tutor and a grounding in a hectic life.

As if feeling her eyes on him, Seamus started to stir. Gently rubbing his eyes, he jerked awake. Seeing his sister awake, Seamus bolted to his sister's side, kissing her hand and checking her temperature.

"Sister, thank god that you are better. I have been so worried. Thank god, you made it through. I thought you would not," Seamus blurted.

Aisling was touched by his show of affection. _How could Leona not choose him? He is so sweet. I used to want the two to get together but not now. But he still wants her. _Aisling's thoughts often reflected her opinion and also that lost part of her when their father had died an injured and broken man.

"Brother, I was not leaving you alone. We have work to do. I know being the brother you are, you have not done anything to the pair but now we must make up ground. Well you must. Something tells me I am confined to this bed for a few more weeks," Aisling spoke gently.

"Sister, you are more important but I will start today. And yes, you are confined to bed. Do you need anything?" Seamus said.

"No, Seamus. I just want to rest. Go, please," Aisling demanded.

Chuckling, Seamus kissed his sister on the forehead and left the room as quietly as possible. By the time he had left the room with the quiet click of the latch, Aisling was fast asleep.

* * *

Leona had finally got out from under Gawain's feral grasp and was now strolling around the marketplace. It was a refreshing change of scenery. Gawain could only keep her from boredom for so long. Besides, she needed fresh air. As the sounds of the arguments over the price of goods, the advertisement by shouting of wares being sold and gossipers recanting the day's tales, more than likely exaggerated floated into her ears and the smells of rich decadent food, freshly baked bread and pastries and the smell of bodies packed tightly together entered her nose, Leona felt liberated, almost free. It was only eighteen months until Gawain would have this freedom.

Thinking about it made Leona wonder if she would still be a part of that when –or heaven forbid, if but she pushed the thought firmly out of her head- that freedom came. She did want to be part of it but she knew how lucky she was to hold onto Gawain this long. He was not the commitment sort of guy or at least that is what she had heard. Every night, when she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder and his arm loosely around her waist, she silently prayed for one more day like that. She never knew how many days she would have with him until he would tire of her. Keena had warned her –after catching the pair kissing frantically with Leona pressed against the mattress- that he would have his way with her, and then tire of her. It was not that he was a person out to hurt her but the fact that he was enforced into slavery at fourteen had taken its toll. Now at 27- it would be 28 in a matter of months-, he just did not want himself in that position again, Keena remarked. Even if he loved her, Keena had continued he would still tire of her and leave her. Leona did not believe that last part but did believe that Gawain could –and probably would- leave her in a second. Leona wanted to harden her heart but could not; she wanted Gawain in it too much.

Lost in her reverie, trailing her fingers across the wood of the brightly painted stalls, Leona did not hear Seamus approach.

* * *

Seamus could not believe his luck. He had gone to the market to pick up some fruit for Aisling to help her recover and out of the corner of his eye, he had seen Leona. Her head was bent down, her brow furrowed, chewing her bottom lip and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. The thoughts seemed to be worrying, causing Seamus to grin. He had caught her at the perfect time, slightly open and a little more vulnerable. _Perfect! _Thought Seamus. Marching over to her, Seamus was a little surprised to notice she did not even hear him coming. _She must really be lost in her thoughts. No matter!_

Seamus stopped shy of Leona and cleared his throat causing Leona to jump before staring at him, waiting for him to speak. It hurt that she did not remember him.

"You do not remember me do you? It has been a long time, almost eight months since we last saw each other. Leona, it is Seamus from the village," he spoke.

Leona's eyes widened with recognition before hugging him," Seamus. My god, how much you have changed. I thought you and your family perished in the fire."

"As we did you, how are you? What have you been up to?" Seamus replied pretending to be innocent of knowing nothing when he knew everything.

"Nothing much has occurred Seamus. I got a job as a maid at the fort and have been involved with someone. Just getting by. Did anyone else get out?" Leona stated.

"We all did although my father died four months later. He had inhaled too much and it broke his heart to be away from the smithy. Aisling is here at the Wall as well," Seamus said.

"I am sorry to hear about your father. He was a good man. How are Aisling and you faring?" Leona was curious to know of her friend.

Before Seamus could answer, Gawain came right around the corner and was staring at the couple. His eyes were shooting daggers into Seamus with a clear back off signal. Seamus cursed his luck!

* * *

Leona was curious as to what was causing Seamus not to answer her question. He was unconsciously licking his lips and his eyes had widened slightly. Some of the blood in his face had drained, making him paler. Just as Leona was about to ask him again about his sister and if he was alright, a sturdy arm coiled around her waist pulling her into a chest. Shocked and angry, Leona looked up at the person who was pining her to his chest. It was Gawain. All her anger and shock left her and was replaced with a sense of safety and contentment. She liked being in his arms too much.

Cheekily grinning down at Leona, Gawain turned to Seamus to speak to him and to –subtly of course- tell him to back off from his woman. _Gods! Has she already wormed herself that far in me that I now see her as mine? One smile from her and I am gone. _As if hearing his thoughts, Leona smiled up at him before reaching up on her tip-toes to graze his cheek with her lips. Gawain turned to her, smiling before pushing back the hair that had fallen over Leona's cheek behind her ear. The couple seemed to have only eyes for each other. They seemed to have forgotten the presence of a third person, Seamus.

Seamus was the first to recover with a grin plastered on his face –it did not show that the loving scene had caused his insides to melt or his heart to stop beating- by answering Leona's earlier question.

"Aisling and I are faring well. Our father left us some money and we decided to come to the Wall. Nothing more interesting to tell but we are doing well," Seamus spoke.

Both Leona and Gawain were startled out of their reverie and –albeit reluctantly- turned to face Seamus. Before Gawain could get a word in edge ways, Leona spoke up.

"Seamus, I am glad to hear that. I am pleased that you and your sister are doing as well as you can. I am sorry, I should introduce you both. Gawain, Seamus. Seamus, Gawain," Leona spoke before whispering "be nice" to Gawain.

"Now if you both excuse me, I have to check out some wares over there. I am in need of some fruit. I will talk to you soon Seamus and you, I will see you in the room very soon," Leona spoke before darting off into the crowd. She was soon lost in the sea of bodies.

Gawain stood, staring at the other man. He was trying to decipher this man and see what intentions were. He was avidly following Leona with his eyes until he could not see her anymore. Gawain's gut told that this man wanted and desired Leona and he did not like that at all. The man –Seamus was it? He was not really listening to Leona when he said it- was going to have back off. Leona was _his _now and that is how it was staying that way if he had anything to say about it. Clearing his throat, he caught the other man's attention.

"Seamus is it? How do know Leona?" Gawain said.

Seamus was startled but he knew that he would have to remove Leona from him and him from her heart, mind and bed –that caused him to suppress a frustrated shudder- and he would have to start that, he would have to cause the spilt here and now.

"Seamus it is. My sister found Leona, a worn out traveller, just outside our former village. My family and I took her in and helped her get used to Britain and get over her loss," Seamus spoke.

"Loss?" Gawain was now slightly curious. Leona had never mentioned loss to him.

"She lost her family on her way over. She never mentioned them save once. One more than she has mentioned them to you," Seamus retorted.

Gawain was dumbfounded and angry. This person, this rival knew more about Leona than he did. Sure, neither had wanted to bring up their past and he respected that as did she. This boy –as Gawain saw him- had mentioned to someone he did not know the past of someone else with a second thought. It was Leona's place to tell and only hers.

"If she has not mentioned them, it is because I do not ask and care of her privacy, unlike you. And answer this and answer this truthfully, what are your intentions towards my Leona?" Gawain answered, emphasising the my.

"The same as yours. What? Afraid that I will take Leona away from you? She is probably already being warned that you will hurt her," Seamus stated through gritted teeth.

The last part had hurt Gawain. He knew his past with women would put Leona slightly on edge. But he never thought that she would believe or even think that he would hurt her. God, he was almost sure he loved her. He knew she loved him. She had said it when he came in after the Saxons, he was sure of that now.

"Oh, I will not hurt her but I am not above hurting you. You listen to me, Seamus. You keep your grubby hands off Leona and you stay away from her. She is with me and she is happy. Consider this your first and last warning. Back off from Leona," Gawain's anger was starting to peak.

"Oh no, consider yourself warned. There will be a day that Leona leaves you for me. There will come a day when your world comes tumbling down around you and she is with me. Leona will not always be yours. I can assure you that," Seamus said before leaving.

A small tremor of fear bit Gawain's soul before he quickly quelled it. However, he really needed to see Leona now. It was just a feeling but he had to.

* * *

What you think?

Please tell me even if it is just a few words.

Athenarena


	15. Sinister Activity Always Has A Consequen

Chapter 15: Sinister Activity Always Has A Consequence.

**AN: **I really want to update this story once a week but fate intervened and this was the first time I got a chance to get this up. So sooner than some updates but slower than I wanted. Sorry about that!

And now onto my thanks you, I love all who read and enjoy my story. But if you do not leave a review or an alert –I only allow signed- I cannot put a face to a name.

**Thank you to: **Araloth the Random, Kinz, Liliesshadow, Anime Princess, voldyismyfather, SilverLight05, Gargoyle13 and GypsyWitchBaby for their reviews.

**Thank you to: **for their story alert.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the knights or character affiliated with the movie King Arthur. The rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I would love to own the knights but alas I do not.

Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

It had taken Gawain less than half an hour to find Leona, who he had dragged back to the room with many colourful words of protest leaving her lips. When he had reached the bedroom, he took her inside and did not let her out until the next day. She was still a virgin, just a much frazzled virgin. Gawain's hands had been almost everywhere in those prevailing hours and her body was covered in bite marks and red spots from his work. She could not figure out why he had done such as he had until he had put down his demand the next day. Then Leona saw red.

"You are never seeing that man again. He is no good for you. I do not want him around you. You are to have nothing to do with him," Gawain spoke.

Leona was stunned and furious at the exact same moment. Gawain had no right to tell her what to do. If she wanted to be friends with Seamus, she was going to be friends with Seamus.

"How dare you! I can see whoever I want. I can be friends with whoever I want. You cannot decide for me! If I want to be friends with Seamus, then by god I will be friends with him! What has gotten into you?" Leona retorted.

"I am deciding for you this time. He is to be nowhere around you or I will not be held for my accounts. Leona he does not care for you. He will not be your friend –_or mine ever! - _and that is final. If you love me, you will choose to stay away from him!" Gawain spoke angrily.

"Gawain! Why do you care so much if I am friends with him? He cannot be what you are to me. I will not choose either because you are acting foolishly. Come, please calm down. He is my friend, a person I lived with for a couple of months not a lover. Never a lover," Leona said.

She had quickly changed her tone of voice when Gawain had said those four words _if you love me_. She loved him with all her heart and being but to tell him when she had no idea of his true feelings was folly in her eyes. He seemed to be relaxing, the anger in his eyes was dissipating and upon seeing this Leona curled up to Gawain's chest.

Staring up into his blue eyes that had always bewitched her, she whispered, "Nobody can replace you. I am yours. Please calm down."

Nodding, Gawain seemed to have taken her word but secretly in his head, he was planning to ensure that Seamus never saw hide or hair of Leona. If she would not agree outright, then situations would ensure that they never saw each other. Bending down, Gawain's clasped his lips to Leona's before pulling her up –with her legs firmly wrapped around his waist- and carried her back to the bed.

* * *

Leaving Leona asleep in the bed with the window slightly ajar to allow a cool air to whisk through the room, Gawain went to the garden that was adjacent to the Knights' rooms. It was not yet midnight and yet the words of Seamus still pondered in Gawain's mind. Would Leona walk away from something she was happy in? He would never push her away. She seemed like the girl that if she was happy she would stay unless something in it made her unhappy. It was just a gut instinct but his gut had kept him alive so far and he always adhered to it.

Lost in his own musings, Gawain did not hear another person enter the gardens until the swish of a female skirt against the ground and the feeling of human heat next to him. For a second, he thought it was Leona and that she had noticed he was gone. Turning quickly, Gawain was met by a different woman. Green eyes –surrounded by hair of red- stared back at him. A small smile crept onto the unknown woman's face. Her dress was slightly transparent allowing Gawain ample viewing with she seemed to allow. Very different to his Leona, _thank the gods for that!_

"Something troubling you Sir Knight?" The woman spoke.

"Nothing, I just needed some air. I thank you for your concern," Gawain replied, eyes darting down to her low hemline and her ample bust.

"Something is troubling you. But I do believe you need something other than air," she replied, her eyes fluttering down below his waist and down to the ground below.

Watching her undress him and show herself clearly to him, had Gawain disgusted and slightly aroused. He could feel twinges in his nether regions. He had not had somebody for so long and before this, he had not desired it. Now he did. But he did not want to stray. The primal side of him was telling him to ravage this woman and hell to the consequences. But his heart, his heart tore at the image of Leona if she discovered. That was one thing he never wanted to see.

"Nothing is troubling me good woman. I bid you farewell and a good night," Gawain stated, a tiny sliver of desire in his voice.

The woman beamed at him before nodding. Gawain turned around and headed straight for his room to sleep. However, he felt he would never get to sleep.

Gawain missed one thing that night, which he would regret bitterly when later events unfolded. It was the satisfied smirk and snort that came from the mysterious woman as he walked back to his room that night. How bitterly he regretted not seeing that.

* * *

Aisling was beside herself in ecstasy. The whole point of that exercise with Gawain had been to see how powerful Leona's hold was on Gawain. It was obvious that she had some control on Gawain but not a lot. He showed open desire for another woman while his woman was asleep not far from them and the doors were thin. He would be easier to prise away from her former friend. A twinge of guilt ran through at hurting someone she once liked and almost saw as a sister. But now was not a time for that.

Seamus had planted the first seeds of doubt in their relationship. She had been furious when she heard what he had said but now in hindsight it was perfect. Gawain was an emotional man and if –no when, she firmly reprimanded- they broke them up, he would be slow to return her. She would have destroyed him. Everything was going perfectly and Aisling felt giddy.

Stepping lightly into the room she shared with her brother, she was glad and disappointed that her brother was in deep slumber. Disappointed because she could not tell him of the night's success for them, but glad because she knew during her illness her brother had slept little as to attend to her. The least she could do for him was to let him sleep and tell her news in the morning when he was revitalised. Crossing the room –making sure to make as little noise as possible- Aisling kissed Seamus' forehead lightly before getting into her own bed close by. It had gotten cold in her absence but in her delight she did not feel the tendrils of the cold hit her body.

* * *

When Leona awoke, the first thing she felt was the absence of Gawain's arm around her waist and instead of seeing Gawain's scarred chest, she was staring at the wall in his bedroom. _This is odd. _Leona moved around to find that Gawain was still in the bed although he was sleeping on his back with his arms draped over his stomach. Gently placing a hand on his shoulder, Leona was torn between waking him up or getting out of bed and quickly getting changed and fleeing out of the room before he woke. However, her hand on is shoulder did all the work for her. Gawain stirred and opened his eyes to stare at her, weakly smiling at her. He did not move though, and that started to put Leona on edge just a little. She tried to cover this as much as possible but she was almost sure that a little was illuminating in her eyes.

"Good morning, you sleep well last night?" Leona asked before settling her head on Gawain's chest. His hand did not come up to stroke her cheek like it usually did.

"I slept well enough. I had better get up. I begin sparring in a few moments," Gawain said while motioning to move out of the bed and Leona raised her head before settling down on the pillows.

"Is something the matter? Is something troubling you Gawain?" Leona replied.

Gawain stopped, and then shuck his head before dressing quickly and arming before running out the door. He did not even bother to kiss Leona goodbye.

Leona watched him go with her heart sinking heavier than a lead in water. Gawain had been distant with her this morning as if she no longer what, please him or something. She did not know what had caused Gawain's behaviour that morning. It could be just as her boss Keena had stated, he was growing tired of her and was now trying to get rid of her. Tears pricked her eyes, she had expected this to happen but not for a while and not so sudden! She thought she would have hints, some form of knowing that he was tiring of her. Not that he would just wake up one day and he would not want her anymore. But that is what happened!

Leona furiously swiped her tears away. Her things were still in the healing quarters. Keena had come every day to give her, her pay and because she was not paying for food and rent, she had a tidy sum saved up from six weeks of work. Now that her duty was done with Gawain, she would have to return to the rented room she had had before and return to work. Keena would be expecting her any minute. Quickly she got out of bed and she dressed. She left the room without a backward glance.

* * *

Gawain knew it was guilt that had made him act the way he had to Leona this morning. He strode off to the training grounds so as to not answer her question in case he made what really was an innocent incident into something else. However, he had regretted his decision not to kiss her goodbye. He regretted it not only because he loved to kiss her but to also to calm the nerves he had felt rising in Leona. She was nervous that he was going to leave her. That was not going to happen. But she thought it and he had not quelled it.

Sighing, he realised it was too late to turn around and go back to the room to explain himself. She would also be gone to work by the time he got back. He swore to himself that he would make it up to her by any means necessary. Striding forward towards the training ground his mind worked in overtime to find ways to get back into Leona's good books. Before he knew it, he was hit by the greetings and welcome from the remaining knights. It hurt him to see that Percival had died so close to freedom but he was glad to be free –or as free as he could be-, to be able to move about and fight. This was going to be fun.

And tonight when he made it up to Leona –using hands and lips- would be just as fun it not more when he was through with her.

* * *

Leona was just finishing up the last of the rooms –save the one she had exited that morning- when she heard the clunk of leather boots on the cobbled floor. Gruff laughing and male voices whispered into her ear from just outside the door. The doorknob wrestled against the pressure of the person outside before relenting and allowing the person entry to their own room. _Great! Just great, just when I thought my day could not get any worse! _Sighing Leona bent down and picked up her basket before turning to face green blue eyes. These startled Leona as she had seen such eyes unless visiting family in the West of Ireland. They seemed a throwback _–no future. Gah! Lucky I can my mouth shut-_ to the Norman and Saxon blood fluttering in Irish veins.

Coughing slightly, Leona forced herself to soften her look. She had been staring but the colour reminded her of home.

"I am sorry sir. I was just cleaning the room and was now leaving," Leona spoke before heading towards the door.

"Wait, as you are one of the maids, I need help finding one. Leona is her name. Do you know her?" the knight replied.

"Of course I know her. I am her. What do you need me for?" Leona said curious why he wanted to speak to her.

"So you are the one to have my fellow knight Gawain is forsaking the wenches for?" The knights retorted.

"I am. You seem surprised. May I have your name?" Leona asked.

"Galahad, Leona. I am surprised as Gawain never gives up the wenches for anybody. Not once in our 13 and half years as knights has he," Galahad answered.

Leona smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you Galahad and thank you for that information. Good day," Leona said before leaving the room.

Her heart was full of hope and joy as she left with a satisfying bang of the closed door. He must feel something for her if he was actively pursuing her the way he was. There had to be another reason for his behaviour this morning. Smiling softly to herself Leona went about her work. However, she knew she was going have to interrogate him tonight about what happened this morning. If he thought he could act like that to her and get away with it, he was sorely mistaken. Sorely mistaken!

So lost in her thoughts, Leona had not noticed that her shadow man had returned to stalking her but was a little more obvious this time.

* * *

Looking back on the situation many years later, Leona could still fell the pain shoot to her body and the betrayal hurt her deeply even when she watched her children play and realised that she was the winner. It still hurt!

Leona had not being paying attention as she swayed down the corridor to hand over the laundry before going to mend some of the shirts. Luckily none would be Gawain's this time from some wench as he had not had one in so long. Wrapped in her thoughts of Gawain and how he made her feel and concentrating on getting her work done, Leona did not hear the rustle of clothes moving against skin, the unsheathing of the dagger or the whoosh of air as it flew through the air to meet its target.

The first thing Leona felt or heard was the dagger cut through the flimsy barrier that was her dress, the rush of blood leaving her body as her skin was slashed open and the stone floor looming closer and closer to her. Crashing to her floor, Leona felt the dagger enter her back three, four, five more times screaming for help and mercy as it happened. Trying to fight her attacker off, Leona found she had no strength or power to stop the frenzied attack. Leona saw her blood pooling underneath her, she felt Death's cruel claws beckoning and grabbing at her, she saw her end. Blackness was approaching faster and faster as Leona struggled not only with her attacker but with staying awake.

Finally she succumbed to the darkness as finally her attacker stopped piercing her body with the metal blade. Stand over her, the shadow surveyed their work with a satisfied smirk before allowing droplets of blood, of Leona's blood splatter on the stone beside her, her assailant turned and fled, blade once again in its sheath, never turning to look back to see if their victim still drew breath.

Death was coming closer and closer to Leona, as her breathing slowed down to almost a standstill. Blood was still leaving her steadily. She was on death's doorstep with a foot in the door when she closed her eyes –with a dribble of blood flowing down the side of her mouth- and stopped breathing.

* * *

So what you think?

Please leave me a review telling me what you think or drop a little message to me if you want it to be private.

All the best.

Athenarena


	16. I Love You No Matter What

Chapter 16: I Love You No Matter What.

**AN: **The muses must really love you, my readers because they have once again blessed me with another chapter in the space of a week. Also I did not want to leave you hanging over what I did to Leona.

And now onto my thanks you, I love all who read and enjoy my story. It gives me great happiness when you enjoy my story. But if you do not leave a review or an alert –I only allow signed reviews- I cannot put a face to a name.

**Thank you to: **Maevainwen Adaniel, SilverLight05, Gargoyle13, voldyismyfather, Araloth the Random, Liliesshadow, Anime Princess, Kinz and GypsyWitchBaby for their reviews.

**Thank you to: **JBugJ and Katiex 1992 for their story alerts.

**Thank you to: **Maevainwen Adaniel and Katiex 1992 for adding my story to their favourite lists.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the knights or character affiliated with the movie King Arthur. The rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I would love to own the knights but alas I do not.

Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Leona never felt her body being moved, the frenzied stitching as the healers tried to stem the flow of blood or the muted whisper that death was about to come. Finally after many moments of work to try and save Leona, her chest finally moved. Slowly inch by inch, her chest rose and then fell. Her breath was much too slow but she was breathing. Now the healer –who had actually been the one to deal with Gawain-, knew he had to tell Gawain that Leona now was in the same rooms where she had nursed him up to not three days prior. Sighing, the healer knew that telling Gawain would be rough news and the chances of him taking it well were slim to none.

Assuring that everything had been done for Leona to make sure she stayed in the land of living, the healer turned to his study near to her room. It was a tidy and well kept room. Small for a study, one wall was lined with scrolls. The healer kept paper on his desk. He had decided that a note to Gawain without the reason was the best way to get him to the healer rooms without Gawain losing his cool. It was the only way. He entered, quickly walked to his desk and scrawled a note quickly demanding quickly that Gawain came to the healing rooms immediately. It was of the most importance he added.

Calling for a servant, he demanded that this be delivered at once to the knight Gawain. So lost in his thoughts was the healer that he did not notice the smudge of Leona's blood on the corner of the note. Gawain would be very worried or very angry when he saw the blood if he deduced right.

* * *

The servant hurried as fast as he could to carry the message. He knew –even though he was a young boy not yet 17- that any message for the knight needed to be delivered with haste and that Gawain would be at the training ring. How right he was!

Gawain was enjoying his first full day of training against none other than Galahad. After his recounting of meeting Leona –in no other place but his bedroom- Gawain could not help but feel a sense of relief and joy when he heard that the person who he viewed most as brother and the woman dominating his heart and mind had got on so well together when they first met. However at that point Galahad was being pushed into a small corner of the training ring, in Gawain's excitement at returning to sparring. Gawain felt alive and buzzing to have his blood pumping, to hear the zing of the swords and the thump of the wood on the axe. He had been raring to do this for weeks and now he could. No wonder he gave it his all and more. The pup was doing well and keeping up, even landing a few blows. Gawain smiled, the boy had changed a lot. Heck they all had but it was for the better. Galahad was now stronger, tougher, and sturdier.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gawain noticed that Lancelot had come back and was wearing a different shirt. Well all his shirts were black but Gawain instantly knew it was different. He had been around Lancelot long enough to know that! His hands were red and raw as if scrubbed clean and scrubbed too hard. His neck showed similar signs of being scoured. _Something tough to remove must have spilt on him. That is why he is late back. _It was at that moment as Gawain was trying to deduce what had spilt on when Lancelot when the young servant –sent by the healer- ran into the yard and handed over the note to Arthur who beckoned Gawain over.

Very confused, Gawain jogged over before silently the note was handed over. Reading it caused Gawain's brow to furrow and the blood to pool out of his face. _What does he want me for? My stitches are off and I feel perfectly healthy. I had better go just in case. He might take away sparring or any other activity if I do not show up._ Gawain noticed the blood in the corner and suddenly his brain started to tick. _Blood, none of it is mine. The only other person who the healer would call me to the healing rooms over being hurt is Leona. No, no! Not her, so help me gods if it is her, I will kill whoever is responsible._

Gawain lifted his eyes to Arthur, who silently nodded his assent for Gawain to leave, who followed the servant back to the rooms he thought he had escaped. Now they were dragging him back in and no matter how hard he tried to run away from it, it always came back to haunt him.

Trudging down the darkened corridor to the healing rooms, he could feel the walls closing in on him as if to suffocate him and entrap him. The sound of his boots hitting the floor magnified and seemed to morph into screams of pain and agony, screams from Leona's fair chest. He could hear his heavy breathing echo around on the stones and the fidgety movements of the servant up ahead of him reverberated louder than an atomic bomb detonation.

After what seemed like an eternity and an age, Gawain saw the door leading to the healing quarters before him. Heart beating at the speed of light and with palms sweating profusely he pushed open the door and the sight before him made him fill with anguish and anger.

* * *

Gawain had stormed over to the bed and dropping to the side of it as his knees would not hold him up any longer, he could almost not hold in the pain, anger, frustration and hurt in him. Leona was pale and cool to the touch. Her breathing was shallow and slow while her eyes were closed shut. There seemed to be no wound on her front from the remnants of her dress that were left on.

"She was stabbed in the back. She lost a lot of blood. However, most of the wounds were shallow. The thrust was not a strong one. However, if Lancelot had not found her as soon as he had, she would not be here today," the healer spoke as if reading Gawain's mind.

_His hands were red and raw as if scrubbed clean and scrubbed too hard. His neck showed similar signs of being scoured._ Gawain now knew why. It was because Leona's blood had pooled on his shirt, hands and neck as he carried her to the healers. He would have to thank Lancelot greatly for this when he saw him next even though Lancelot did not know that this was Leona, the one that was confusing him to hell.

"Thank you. Thank you for doing what you can for her. Try and save her. Do you know if she will make it through?" Gawain's voice trembled as he said the last part.

"She asked the same question when you were here. If she staves off illness and awakens within the week, she will have a very good chance of surviving. Time is our friend and enemy here," the healer replied before squeezing Gawain's shoulder and leaving.

As Leona was in the centre of the bed, Gawain took his boots off and swung his body next to Leona's. He was sure he felt her stir beside him. Stroking back some of her fallen hair, he placed gentle kisses along her jaw line, her temple, her ear and finally her lips. He was sure he heard a slight sigh escape from Leona but when he looked at her, she was still in a deep slumber. All the time, he whispered to her "stay with me, stay with me."

He was now sure that he was madly in love with this woman and losing her would be the end of him.

With her would-be murderer watching close by, they were dismayed, angry and a little relieved that Leona still drew breath from her body. His master and their employers would not be happy to know that the woman his master had been sent to kill was still alive. Even though the master had done nothing! However, the boy could not stop himself from trembling when he saw how devoted the knight was to her. Anyone who had lived at the Fort for any amount of time knew that when this knight was angry, it was impossible to stop him taking his revenge.

* * *

Washing the blood of him, Hugo had made sure that nobody saw him in this state. He had hidden the blade in his room shortly after he had attacked the girl. He had never known her name, her age, if she had family, nothing but a description and a clunk of coins in a leather purse from his master to do the job for him. He had not asked any questions –like he had been taught- but now he realised he should have. He had wondered in piranha infested waters.

The girl was obviously the object of desire for a knight and their women were never to be touched. Any man who did so, woe betides what fell on him. It was a stupid idea and now he had wondered into it. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he finished drying himself off. He knew that if –or when his mind argued back just to make him more nervous- the knight figured out it was him; he would be skewered onto a sword and forced to reveal everything. Apparently his employers would not be too happy when he spilt the beans on them. They had not told his master and ergo him the reason for killing this girl but Hugo felt in his gut it had something to do with the fact that the girl –he knew it was a brother and a sister, native to the land but that is it- was actively pursuing the knight. _A pursuit in vain, he adores the other too much. _

Sighing, he threw the towel beside the basin before throwing the bloody water out the window. He needed rest and that is exactly what Hugo did. He went over to his bed, took of his boots and fell asleep although his dreams were filled with the image of the young girl writhing before him and the sound of boots running in that direction. Little did he know that was another knight. He had now incurred the wrath of all the knights and they would be slow to stop Gawain from killing him.

* * *

Aisling gaped at her brother as he threw tirade after tirade at her. It was not her fault that Leona had somehow survived this attack. True they had paid good money for her to be killed or Seamus had. He loved her, he said it over and over again but he had seen something that had thrown him into desperate action. He had sent a hired man who badly hurt Gawain, which Aisling would not have and had paid the man more to go after Leona. It had been a knee-jerk reaction but she had a point. The last time Gawain had been injured, Leona and Gawain had got together! Injuring him only brought them together. The thought never crossed her mind that injuring Leona would have the same effect.

"So there, little sister! Our whole plan in ruins! All because you sent some ragamuffin to attack Leona. He will never leave her side now. What have you got to pry him away?" Seamus roared.

"You sent the ragamuffin after Gawain. We all know what injuring him did last time. Besides I have frustration. Leona won't open her legs. Gawain needs a woman to give in now and Leona won't," Aisling retorted

"Well little sister, use it for god's sake! I cannot stand the sight and thought of him with his hands all over her, his lips over hers," Seamus retorted.

"I cannot too! But I do not go behind your back and order someone to hurt the partner. Brother, you are our best key to splitting them. Seduce her; make her loneliness when Gawain leaves for missions more acute and use it to your advantage. She is the weak link in this relationship and yet you will not exploit it! Come on Seamus; show her you are the man for her, have her begging for you. You have her trust, now just use it to break them up," Aisling stated.

Seamus grinned down at his little sister and nodded his head, satisfied at the turn of events. To him, it seemed fate was playing into their hands for once and it felt good, nay right.

* * *

Word had spread quickly back to the knights what was confining Gawain to the healing chambers over the coming days. Most dropped by ever now and again to see their brother and to make sure he was coping. He was just, he barely moved from Leona's side over the days that followed except when forced to by the knights, Vanora or the healer and often a combination of all. He prayed to gods he had not prayed to in years and watched with hawk eyes for any sign of awakening or worsening of her condition. Day past into night before rotating as it always did. However, little changed. Leona stayed in a morbid slumber while taking shallow breaths. Her cheeks were pale although at times they flushed pink. It was not until the seventh day of her slumber that she finally started to wake.

Gawain had been half asleep, his hand stroking Leona's hair when he heard a weak cough beside him. His eyes burst open to find those brown eyes that he now adores staring back at him, half-clouded by sleep and dulled by pain. Pouncing forward, Gawain covered her face in insistent kisses before claiming her lips as his. Soft, weak giggles left her lips and a hand stroked his for a mere moment before it dropped again as strength left it.

"Hello," Leona whispered.

"Hello, I thought I lost you there. How you feeling?" Gawain murmured. His lips had not fully left Leona's cheek.

"Alive. In pain but alive. How long was I out? Were you here the whole time?" Leona whispered, before yawning. Her little strength left was rapidly leaving.

"Seven days my love and yes I have been here the whole time," Gawain replied, his hand on her waist praying she would drift into the sleep she desperately needed.

"My love?" Leona had coped onto the word usage there. Gawain knew she would.

"Leona, I love you. Therefore I call you my love," Gawain replied, a smile on his lips but his fear well hidden.

"Gawain, I love you too. My love, my knight," Leona said, her eyes misted with tears of joy before falling back asleep.

Sighing, Gawain sat up as anger started to course through his veins. He wanted every ounce of pain that Leona felt to be returned threefold to her attacker. He wanted anybody and everybody involved in this attack to be utterly destroyed after it. He desired vengeance and nothing was going to stop him until he got that even Arthur. Gawain was on the warpath. May all those involved quiver and hide because Gawain was not giving up and not above torture. In fact he was warming to the idea of using it. Something he would never say it out loud. Something told him, Leona would never stand for torture in her name. Kissing her softly on her forehead, Gawain moved around the room, using ignored muscles and generally unwinding his body, always glancing back at Leona though. All the time he was moving his mind keep returning to Leona's words _my knight, I love you. _It felt so much better –even though it was only a half truth at best- to know he was the knight of Leona's instead of a knight of Rome even though he was still one. It was perfect. She loved him just as he loved her.

All the while Seamus watched the pair and wiped the sweat of his forehead and swallowed the lump of fear growing in his throat. He had to make sure that the assassin knew never to utter his or Aisling's names. Most importantly the assassin needed to know never to utter their names to the knight. If he did then all would be lost. The look in Gawain's eyes said it all, anger, revenge and love. Gawain loved the girl Leona and Leona loved the knight. It would now be nigh impossible to break the pair apart as with their emotions at the pinnacle, no seduction, no rumour would easily tear them apart. He would have to compound everything, Seamus would and he knew that in the end the house of cards would come crashing down around them and Seamus and Aisling would have to flee if they stood a chance of maybe even living,. He had seen how far Gawain's temper could go and it was far and almost impossible to stop when it broke.

* * *

What you think?

Please leave a review even if you hated it.

All the best,

Athenarena


	17. The First Clue

Chapter 17: The First Clue.

**AN: **I really wanted this up on Sunday for all of you but because of writer's block and making sure the last part of the chapter was within the rate it is a few days overdue.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I had so much fun writing it.

And now onto my thanks you, I love all who read and enjoy my story. It gives me great happiness when you enjoy my story. But if you do not leave a review or an alert –I only allow signed reviews- I cannot put a face to a name.

**Thank you to: **ILoveThee (always great to see a new face), SilverLight05, Araloth the Random, Maevainwen Adaniel, GypsyWitchBaby, Liliesshadow, Readerfreak10, Anime Princess and voldyismyfather for their reviews.

**Thank you to: **ILoveThee and Orphelia-Rose for their story alerts.

**Thank you to: **ILoveThee for adding my story to their favourites list.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the knights or character affiliated with the movie King Arthur. The rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I would love to own the knights but alas I do not.

Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Hugo had never had such palpable fear in his life than he had today. In all of his short seventeen years, he had never known the emotion and yet today, today he was full of it. An associate working in the healing quarters had told him that Leona had awoken from her week long slumber. Now the associate had continued Gawain was on the warpath, ready to maim and kill any and all of her attackers. Hugo could do the honourable thing and turn himself in but he knew that was not a possibility. In doing so, he would have to tell of his master –the man who had raised him for ten years- and of his temporary employers. They were already mad enough that he had failed to kill the girl –something he was slightly relieved of; she had not looked that much older than him when he had followed her- and if he spoke their names, he knew that all hell would break lose and he would be the next one found with his throat slashed in the cover of night.

Shuddering, Hugo tried to force the image of his own murder out of his mind. No, he could not turn himself in. He would have to stake it out and see if Gawain found anything that would incriminate him in the attack. If he did, well then Hugo was not above naming names to save him from the pain and torture that the knight was sure to inflict for what he did even if it was more than necessary. Worse still, it had been another knight to find her body so Hugo knew that he had incurred the wrath of all the knights as Gawain had made his feelings very public. Add that to stubbornness, loyalty and a temper to match, Hugo knew he was in a sinking ship. However, he was also aware that when the time came, he would have to make sure to get off it before it capsized completely.

Hugo's heart was beating at a mile a minute and sweat dripped steadily down his ashen face. Hugo was not in fear; he was very scared at the fact he had to weigh up all the possibilities of how to best save his life from an irate knight. It was frightening. It was new but not exciting, it was killing. Hugo tiptoed out of the room his master had provided him with and slunk back into the murky shadows of Hadrian's Wall.

* * *

Leona was full to the brim of food but with Gawain watching her like a hawk, she forced herself to have another bite. But she could not take anymore. Her limbs were stiff and sore with little energy but she still wanted to get out of the bed. Not a chance in hell with her knight still in the room refusing to leave her bedside. Calling him hers always caused a smile uncontrollably and was often met with his smile. Every desire, every wish was carried out but this one. She needed little exercise to ensure she built up her strength but she was not going to leave the bed any time soon. Huffing Leona put down her fork, staring at the knight as if to challenge him into making her eat more. As if on cue, he did just that.

"Sweetheart, you have to eat more. You need it to get your strength back," Gawain gently chided pushing the plate further to Leona to emphasise his point.

"Love, my darling knight if I eat anything else, I will burst. I cannot eat anymore. It would be sickening. If you want me strengthen up, allow me out for light exercise. I am wasting away here," Leona pleaded.

Gawain brushed her hair out of her face before taking the plate from her hands and placing it on the counter opposite the bed. He returned and gently kissed her forehead before answering.

"Ok, Leona no more food. But you are not leaving this bed for a few more days, not I am sure you are fully fit for going out. No, you are not getting out," Gawain firmly replied.

Leona could feel a childishly pout and tantrum growing on her and it took all of her strength not to allow it bubble to the surface. She knew that Gawain was only doing what he saw as necessary for her but it was suffocating. She was not this suffocating with him when he was injured or at least she thought she was not. Tears sprung to hers, she was so buried and wanted to soar, be free and out of this room. Frustration bubbled under the skin of Leona and the second tears sprung into Leona's eyes, Gawain was off like a hop.

"Sweetheart, sweetheart, what is wrong? Why are you crying? Leona, please tell me," Gawain rushed through that sentence.

"I just cannot take it anymore! I have to get out of her even for just a few moments! It will kill me to stay in here!" Leona sobbed even though subconsciously she knew she was making an absolute fool of herself.

The sigh that Gawain let out told her that although it annoyed him, he was more than willing to give into her to get her to stop crying. Pulling her close, he nuzzled her hair before muttering his consent to allow her to leave on the one condition that she did not wonder too far from the room. He would go to training for two hours and in that that she could have her freedom but that was it.

Of course, neither left the room for several moments because in her happiness, Leona had passionately kissed Gawain and it took them those moments to disengage and untangle themselves from each other.

* * *

Seamus was pacing. Aisling knew that when he started to pace that was never a good thing. He had recently begun working in the smithy as their father Connor –who was the blacksmith back at their village-, had trained him and there was a vacancy back there. At first, Aisling was sure it was to do with the job and the fact that because of it and where it was situated in the Fort; Seamus was never going to see Leona while working. Another reason could be the fact that the assassin he had hired to kill had been out drunk when Seamus had gone to tell him to stay quiet. That meant somebody else knew their plan and that somebody else –more than likely somebody younger- could rat them out to the knights when –and Aisling was pretty it was a certainty- Gawain went to persuade him to talk.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Aisling could feel the dull throbbing at the back of head that rose when her temper was fraying. Taking a few deep breathes and counting in her head –she had had a basic education like her brother-, Aisling was able calm down enough to speak to her brother without snapping at Seamus.

"Seamus please stop pacing. You are giving me a headache," Aisling said.

"It is yourself giving you a headache. If Gawain finds out we will be ruined. Ruined! You will never get the knight or me Leona," Seamus retorted.

"That is a big if. You saw the scene as did I and there was no sign of who did it. Gawain is stuck at a dead end. At some point he will drop it and move on and that is when we pounce," Aisling replied.

"When will he drop it? Months, years, maybe never. Aisling he is a stubborn man. He will stop at nothing to avenge her. Every time she winces, every shot of pain will fan his rage. It will be never ending especially when she gives in to him and allows him into her bed fully," Seamus stated through gritted teeth.

"The other effect is that once she does that, he bores of her. The only thing she has done any differently to the wenches his eye has caught is she has said no. No. Once she gives in that is gone. That is her binding to Gawain. Nothing more," Aisling tried to sooth her brother.

"But he said he loved her! And she said she loved him. Aisling that couple will be hard to break up, practically impossible," Seamus replied angrily.

"We can still break them up. Love is a fleeting emotion in anybody especially the knights. Now if you excuse me I have a headache and need to lie down," Aisling said before leaving for her side of the room.

The last thing Seamus saw was tears in Aisling's eyes and he bitterly regretted telling her what the pair had said. Maybe fate did not like them after all because everything they seemed to do went wrong.

* * *

When Leona got out of her healing quarters panting from her previous exertion, the one thing on her mind was to find Lancelot and to thank him for saving her life. She was aware that Lancelot had a reputation as a ladies man but she was sure that he would be above flirting with the partner of a fellow knight. However, doubt always crept in around the edges of her confidence so she thought it better to keep her wits about her while she went looking for the elusive Dark Knight.

Her last stop was to the market. She had skimmed the training ground when she had seen that he was not there. Of course Gawain had taken the opportunity to kiss her again causing laughs and catcalls from the other knights present. When the world had stopped spinning and her lips at receded from all the kissing, Leona had trudged on to find herself in the centre of the big market right in the heart of the Fort.

The place was a heaven for the senses. Rich, strong, eastern spices, the smell of body odours –both clean and otherwise- and the distinct underlaying scent of sewage wafted into Leona's noise making her both hungry and revolted. Bartering, unofficial advertising by shopkeeper's roaring leapt into her ears in milliseconds. The rough edges of the battered, wooden tables that housed stalls felt cold and unforgiving under her frozen fingers. June was already upon them and although it was warm and sunny with the odd drizzle of rain, the air still held a bitter, frosty claw that constantly dug into Leona. The food on offer in these oddly formed, multicoloured stalls made her mouth water in hunger but as she had no coin on her, she could not buy anything and such would have to wait until later or another day to buy the food.

Finally, noticing a stall where a pretty, young girl was selling trinkets and some native jewellery did Leona find the knight she was looking for. It was all in those curls of hair and the way he held himself. _He is way too cocky for his own good. _Leona warily stepped across the mud and other gunk on the street to go thank him. Coughing to get rid of the impressionable young girl, Leona faced the knight who had not noticed her arrival but was watching the girl leave. Inwardly sighing and cursing, Leona spoke up to get Lancelot's attention.

"Lancelot De Luc?" Leona spoke.

"That is me and what can I do for a pretty lady like yourself?" Lancelot smirked before taking her hand to kiss the knuckles.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life. It was very good of you. You have my gratitude," Leona answered, moving her hand behind her back so that Lancelot would not see her wipe his kiss off her hand.

"Wouldn't be fair to rob this world of a pretty young thing like your yourself," Lancelot stated.

"Thank you but I am curious do you always try and seduce a knight's partner?" Leona stated angrily.

"Never! I would never dare try that. My brothers in arms are more important than any woman. Why would _you_ ask me such a question?" Lancelot sputtered out with an angry gleam now manifesting in the corners of his dark eyes.

"I would ask because I am Leona, Gawain's lover. And yet you flirt with me like a common wench!" Leona could feel her blood boiling.

"You?! Oh, my apologies. We were not aware of you appearance and therefore I made a mistake. I apologise," The anger had left Lancelot's eyes and was replaced by mirth.

What he said was logical mulled Leona's mind. _Of course it is! Gawain and you have never been seen by the knights together although they are aware of your name. Galahad proved that. That is why he did not recognise you. That is why he flirted. I get it now. Must remind Gawain to start mentioning how I look when he mentions my name from now on._

A smile spread on Leona's face after the storm brewing in her mind had calmed and quite happily she took Lancelot's apology.

"I accept your apology Lancelot. I can understand now why you were flirting. It was just in your nature and you thought I was unattached or with somebody not a knight. It is alright. Again my thanks," Leona said.

"Thank you Lady Leona but if you will excuse me..." Lancelot turned and left leaving the sentence hanging in the air but Leona knew what he meant.

Watching him weave and slip through the crowd, Leona could not help but laugh and suppress her delight and relief at how different Gawain and Lancelot were in their regards to women.

* * *

Gawain did not know why but for some reason all day, he had wanted to visit the spot where Leona was attacked nearly two weeks prior. _Maybe to see if I can find something that will point to her attacker. _Gawain knew it was an illogical thought as the area had been scoured and washed dry after the attack had happened to remove all the blood. His heart constricted in his chest as he pounded the floor to the hallway where _it _had happened. He could see the attacking happening before his very eyes, in his mind's eye. But it was so vivid; it was as if he was a ghost watching the attack over and over again.

_The dagger cut through the flimsy barrier that was Leona's dress, causing the rush of blood that left her body as her skin was slashed open. She crashed to the floor, feeling the dagger enter her back three, four, five more times screaming for help and mercy as it happened. It never came. She tried to fight her attacker off but by that point Leona had no strength or power to stop the frenzied attack. Blood pooled underneath her and soon she was unconscious, left to die in her own blood. _

Anger and grief flooded Gawain's senses as he saw the image flash through his brain infrequently. He blocked it out as it was no good for his or Leona's health or their relationship if he allowed the incident to overcome his senses. No, he would pour all that emotion into finding and punishing her attacker instead of allowing it fester.

Reaching the exact spot, Gawain was stunned to see that the spot was almost back to normal. There were damp spots where the other maids had scrubbed furiously to get rid of the blood but in other spots droplets of his beloved's life essence still clung stubbornly to the cobbled floor. He could barely look at those spots.

Treading carefully, Gawain cast a careful eye around the scene to see if he could see anything that anybody who had searched the place before had missed. He was stepping off closer to the walls, into the shadows of the antechamber where he was sure the killer had lain in waiting or had followed Leona in when he spotted something glittering in the weakened light. Bending down slowly, Gawain carefully extracted the piece of silver to further examine it.

It was a necklace with odd symbols on it with a splattering of blood speckled across it. The blood told Gawain it was the assailant's necklace. It was not any Woad or Sarmatian symbol that Gawain knew about and he had a good knowledge of those. He was almost certain that it was not a Roman symbol but he could not rule them out. Gawain speculated that it was probably a Gaulish or Germanic symbol. That gave him hope because they were rare at the wall. Turning it over slightly in his hands, Gawain had to squint but he could make out the carvings, just make them out. They were made by a well known Roman silversmith called Marcus Aurelius. His work was well made and always marked with his initials. Pocketing the necklace, Gawain vowed to visit the silversmith as soon as he got the chance.

* * *

The sun was just setting when Gawain returned to Leona's new rooms. Now that she had awoken, the healer had moved her into rooms closer to Gawain's rooms so that he could keep a watchful eye over here. That was a huge relief to Gawain as he wanted to keep a close eye on her over the coming weeks and months as she recuperated. She was getting ready for bed. Coming up quietly behind her, Gawain untied the knots at the back of Leona's dress before allowing it to fall to the floor. Murmuring her thanks Leona bent down, picked it up and threw it on the stool before turning back to the mirror to brush her hair.

"Don't brush it. It looks better wild and untamed as it looks now," Gawain murmured before gently kissing Leona's neck over and over again.

Groaning, Leona agreed and turned to face Gawain before his lips took command of her own, biting and causing her mouth to open. Taking advantage of her open mouth, Gawain gently slid his tongue in and lifting her –with her legs around her hips- carrying her to the bed. All the while, they lips and tongues were fighting for dominance. Laying her gently down on the bed as not to disturb the stitches in her back, Gawain pulled back for an instant second to murmur how beautiful Leona was before assaulting her lips again, bringing forth groans and whimpers from her. Her hands travelled up his back –under his shirt- causing him to groan. The offending article of clothing was quickly shed and flung to the floor.

Gawain now turned his attention to her neck: biting, licking and sucking to elicit a reaction from her. He got it. Hands on her hips while hers clung to his back, Gawain's lips teased her shoulders until he went down further into unknown territory. Pushing the shift or undergarment Leona was wearing –with her consent, her eyes were wild with desire- Gawain's lips teased; bit her bosom while his hands drew rings around her hips forcing them to stay on the bed as they were bucking wildly. Now Gawain wanted the shift entirely out of the way so he could mark her pale skin with his ministrations. Bunching the offending garment at her waist, Gawain lifted Leona before helping her get the article off and it quickly joined his shirt on the floor.

It was then that fear started to creep into Leona's eyes at what she knew was coming. She wanted it, god she wanted him desperately but the stories she had heard were enough to scare her. Seeing her fear, Gawain laid her gently back down onto her back, straddling her before touching his noise to hers and whispering:

"We can stop if you want to. It is your decision when we do this. I am never going to try and force you to do something you do not want to do."

"No, no I want this. I am just afraid of the pain. I have heard that it is something terrible," Leona whispered back before placing a chaste kiss on Gawain's lips which had curved into a gently smile.

"It does hurt the first time yes but not a lot. Often the pleasure outweighs the pain. Are you sure about this Leona? I love you no matter what," Gawain murmured quietly.

"Yes, yes I am sure. I want to do this," Leona answered back before pulling Gawain into a deep kiss, pulling his body down with him.

Gawain quickly acquiesced to her request, taking one breast with his hand, gently squeezing and massaging it as his mouth bit and kissed Leona's skin causing her to moan, plead and whimper with Gawain to stop teasing her and force him to apply pressure to keep her hips from lifting them both up. He could now feel his reaction to her pleas and knew soon, he would have to take her or else he would burst from desire. Every ounce of him was trying to control the frustration and desire that had been building up in him since their first kiss that April morning. Now he had her, she was willing although frightened and he was not going to mess it up for either of them. He wanted more nights –preferably every night they were together and several times each night- with her as his partner in bed and he knew that if he messed it up, this beautiful Hibernian would never give into him again. Luckily his thoughts were gone or else he would have worked himself into a rage and that would have ruined everything.

Slipping away from her, causing her to groan in frustration, Gawain stripped himself of the last remaining piece of clothing before positioning himself over her. With a slight nod from Leona, he entered her as slowly and gently as he could, kissing her all the while to calm her. He could hear the hiss of pain, then the moans of pleasure as he quickened the speed and rhythm as he got used to her body and the feel of her just as she also got used to him. Removing his lips from hers, he moved them down her neck. Hearing her moans of pleasure and moaning his name caused him to quicken. He knew she would soon fall over the edge. He would quickly follow her the way things were going, he mused. Closer and closer until finally both fell over the edge, gladly. Screaming his name when it came over her, Gawain could not help but smirk before capturing her lips and starting to repeat the whole thing all over again.

* * *

Well what you think?

Please leave me a review even if it is one sentence.

Athenarena


	18. Finding Out a Name and An Introduction

Chapter 18: Finding Out a Name and An Introduction.

**AN: **Hello all my wonderful readers! I actually had this chapter done a few days ago but held off until today, the 19th of April for a very special reason. For you see, a year ago today, the very first chapter of Dancing to the Wrong Tune went up. We have hit our first anniversary! I want to thank every one of you that stuck with me the whole time and the new readers who came along the way but still stick with me. I thank each and every one of you and it is because of you that my story is what it is today. The muses have been so grateful and patient with me and this story as you all have and I could not ask for better fans. When I put up this version of this story – I will admit this is the third edition of Dancing to the Wrong Tune- I never expected to get over ten thousand hits and 115 reviews so far. Thank you so much for this.

**Thank you to: **PurpleHaze09, ILoveThee, SilverLight05, voldyismyfather, GypsyWitchBaby, Kinz, Anime Princess and Maevainwen Adaniel for their reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the knights or character affiliated with the movie King Arthur. The rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I would love to own the knights but alas I do not.

**Thank you to: **Sama-Bama for adding my story to their favourite lists.

Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Leona groaned, finding she could not move for the dull ache from her stomach downwards. Also there was an arm encircling her waist and a head resting on her shoulder and logic stated if she moved, she would disturb her partner beside her. After the activities the night before that had left her both worn and invigorated, she had cleaned and wrapped herself up but Gawain was very against any clothes and the nightgown had been ripped to shreds. She had always like that nightgown. Lying back on the pillow, Leona sighed. She was wide awake and it was an hour before dawn or so she had estimated –well really guessed. Staring at the dark, foreboding ceiling and her mind began to wonder, not over the handsome knight curled around her but to everything else in her life.

Back in her own time, Leona would have been in college right now if her Leaving Certificate had gone well. She would be surrounded by her friends and family. Hygiene, healthcare, education would all have been better. In the 21st Century, Leona had been falling for a fellow in her year and yet now staring at the prone man beside her, she felt she had lost nothing and gained everything in that department. She now had a man who loved, respected and protected her and who was mature and affectionate. Gawain was her perfect man and there was no doubt about it. Of course, she missed hygiene, healthcare, education and everything that she had taken for granted. But what she missed the most was her family. They had always been a close-knit family and there were never any secrets hidden between them although they were no shortage of arguments and quarrels between them. Her two younger sisters would now be facing heavy decisions in their life such as one choosing her topics for Leaving Cert and the other choosing where to do her work experience. Her older brother would be helping her transcend into college and choose the groups to join. Her mother would be cooking and singing in the kitchen while her father worked. Tears slid down her cheeks, cascading like rapids over rock and she could not –and would not- stop them falling. Silent sobs wracked her chest but she bit her lip to stop them coming. She missed them so much.

With Gawain and everything, she had almost forgotten who she was, what she was and where she came from. That had always been so important to her. She been somewhat true to that while here but she had never uttered a word to anybody about it and now well she was feeling the familiar pangs of guilt linger on her stomach and she could barely take it. She was a girl with a conscience and listened to it all the time –well less since she had ended up in the fifth century.

With the tears in her eyes blinding her, she did not see Gawain starting to waken.

* * *

Gawain could never remember what or why he woke that pre-dawn hour but he did. Bleared vision clung to him for a moment until he released that he was not the only person awake. As his vision cleared and his body awoke, he could feel something damp and chilly on his cheek. Now that really woke him up.

Turning sharply to stare at Leona, Gawain was stunned, shocked and confused as to why Leona was staring at the ceiling, chewing on her lip to breaking point and crying. Then in a flash –which saved Leona from explaining why she was really crying-, he thought it was to do with her attack and the fact that her attacker still had not be caught just under three weeks later.

Wanting to comfort her and to dry her tears, Gawain pulled her gently onto his chest –finding no stitches had broken from the night activities but several were stretched considerably-, placed gentle kisses on her temple to get her attention. Sniffling Leona looked up at him. Her eyes were becoming red and dry. Using his thumb, Gawain gently stroked away her tears before gripping her chin and staring into her brown eyes before speaking.

"I know what is bothering you," Gawain began and with the sharp intake of breath from Leona, he knew he was on the right path, pausing before continuing.

"It is to do with your violent assault. You are afraid because the attacker has not been caught yet and that is why you are crying. But do not fear my love, I will get him. I will not rest until I get him and I am seeing the silversmith in the morning to get me the name of the man who owns this," Gawain ended while pulling out the necklace he had found at the scene earlier that day.

He watched Leona gently turn it with her fingers and hold it up to the little light from the waxing moon while her forehead scrunched up. Finally Leona turned to him and spoke.

"Where did you find this? How do you think you will get a name out of this?"

"I found it stuffed into a corner, near to where you were attacked. Your would-be assassin would have hidden in the shadows before attacking so this was in the right spot. Look, the symbols are Gaulish. There is next to no people here who would wear something like that and the marks on the back point me towards the silversmith. It is a start love. Don't worry I will get him," Gawain replied.

Kissing her gently, Gawain felt Leona pull away before hearing her mutter thank you and slipping to curl herself around his side, he felt her breathing slow as she returned to sleep. Her face was peaceful and smooth unlike the furrows that were there a moment ago. Placing the necklace back the table beside the bed –where he had dropped it that evening and had picked it up to show Leona- Gawain wound his arm around Leona's waist and turned to fall into sleep never knowing that the thank you had had a double meaning, one for caring and one for coming up with a reason that made Leona not have to tell the truth.

* * *

Hugo was overturning every bit of material and furniture –not caring about the level of noise he was making- trying to find that lost piece of jewellery. Digging with his hands through every mound in his room, looking for the familiar glint of silver, Hugo could see nothing. _Where is it? Where is it? Please do not tell me I lost it or it fell off. If I__ did then I am dead! _Hugo's thoughts were frantic, running backwards and forwards like an Olympic sprinter, sometimes coherent, sometimes unintelligible. His hands began shake violently and sweat poured off of his face. He became ashen, as if there was no blood in his body and all strength left him.

In the days after the Leona had been attacked, Hugo had been preoccupied with cleaning himself up, following her to fully see how her recovery was going, avoiding his employers and getting rid of the evidence. It was only when homesickness for Gaul washed over him and the need to hold something familiar overtook him did he reach for the necklace that hung loosely around his neck and found himself snatching at thin air. Blood racing and hands dripping, Hugo had begun ransacking his room from top to bottom looking for it. Then he had retraced his steps over the last few days, even returning to the scene of the crime and nothing. It was as if the ground had swallowed it up whole, leaving no trace. However, he knew that the more logical option was that somebody found it and probably handed it over to Gawain or Arthur. Groaning, Hugo slid down the remnants of his bed, flung to one side –not caring if he got splinters or not. His trembling was getting worse and his sweating getting worse as well. He now knew what he would have to do.

When he was caught –he was certain he would be, there was no if now, not with the loss of the necklace-, he would hand over the names of his employers. He did not want to die. He was scared of dying at seventeen. Curling up into a foetal position, Hugo gently rocked himself backwards and forwards until sleep took pity on him and forced him to sleep.

* * *

Aisling was fixing one of Seamus' shirts which he had torn working when she heard the door clatter as it was thrown open. Seamus was standing in the doorway, his face as red as lava, his teeth gritted together and his body forward as if to pounce on something or someone. Sighing, Aisling put down the shirt –making sure to put the needle back in the sewing kit- and turned to face her older brother with trepidation and a little curiosity. Events had been unfolding recently that had caused Aisling to fear the worst and unbeknownst to Seamus, Aisling had made plans and had got lodgings in another village far from here. If it all came crashing down, they would get away and almost unscratched. Their pride was another thing but their lives were the priority now. Seeing Seamus' face, she was very glad she had made those plans now.

"It is all over. All over I say! He has bedded her and shows no sign of leaving. Also, he is on the trail for that assassin of yours. He shows no sign of letting up and with the talk of Arthur throwing a tournament soon, there is no way you can sidle into him," Seamus practically roared.

"Well then, it is a good thing I made other plans. Let us not forget you thought up the assassin, but no matter. Gawain is a man who blows hot, then blows cold. Unless the assassin is found soon, Gawain's interest will wane on the whole subject," Aisling retorted

"Other plans? Well sister you are going to need them. This is all falling to shreds. They will not leave the other. This is over. All over," Seamus said before slumping into a chair near the front door.

"It is only over when we give up. We do not give up. We merely listen, retreat if we must and regroup. Calm down brother please," Aisling pleaded.

Seamus' features softened as he padded over the rushes to his sister before kissing the crown of her head.

"You always were the bright one. Alright, we will wait this out and we will come back stronger. I will take care of both of us. Do not worry," Seamus stated before slumping onto his bed and falling into a deep sleep. He had been working all night and was exhausted.

* * *

Gawain cursed that the silversmith was so far from his bed and bed mate. Trudging through the streets, he was glad it was early morning and there was nobody around to try and coax him from his foul mood. He desired to get this over and done with so he could take the name to Arthur and get this fiend locked up and savagely beaten. That would never reach Leona but he was going to beat that monster –in his eyes- for every ounce of pain that he was sure Leona had felt. There was no bite to the air and for a morning, it was warm. Gawain's cloak hung loosely over his shoulders while he marched along with the necklace securely in his grasp. A sigh of relief burst forth from his lips when he saw that the silversmith's shop loom at the end of the street. Almost running the last few yards, Gawain entered the small shop.

Covering the smirk that wanted to be freed when Gawain saw the look on Marcus Aurelius' face when he entered the shop, Gawain got straight down to questioning. _In and out quickly so I can talk to Arthur and then I can return to the bed. _Standing in front of the man's table that served as a stall, Gawain held nothing back.

"Marcus Aurelius, I need you to tell me who you made this for?" Gawain questioned before throwing the necklace in front of the man onto the table between them.

Marcus quickly plucked the necklace up before turning it in his hands several times before clearing his throat.

"Before I answer, I need to know why you need the name. I will not give it out over nothing, Sir Knight. I won't lose trade over this," Marcus calmly said.

_That is fair enough. I can understand that. But I desperately need that name. _Nodding, Gawain began.

"You know of the attack on the maid nearly three weeks ago?" A nod confirmed that Marcus knew and with that Gawain continued,

"The man who attacked her, my lover wore this during the attack. It was found next to her. I need the name of the man who wore this so he can receive justice."

"I see, Sir Knight. That is a fair enough reason for the first name as that is all I have. The person who bought this is called Hugo. He came to have it made many months ago. It is a surprise he dropped it. He always kept it so very close and under such a watchful gaze," Marcus responded.

"Thank you Marcus. You have been a great help to me today. Here is a reward for it although I will keep the necklace," Gawain finished.

He handed over a small amount of coins before snatching up the necklace. Next stop would be Arthur and then back to Leona who was sleeping peacefully back in the room.

* * *

Arthur was an early morning riser. It was a well known fact at the fort and the knights were known to take advantage of it when they could. At that very moment he was in his study, scrawling out the final details for the tournament that was to take place in three days time. He had decided to hold the tournament with the oncoming of summer and to boost morale at Hadrian's Wall. After the Saxons, Gawain and Leona, people were more fearful than ever. This would give them the much needed boost to return normality or some semblance of it into the lives of the people. The hasty scratch of the quill was interrupted by the loud bang of a knock on the door. It echoed around the room, magnifying the sound and hurting Arthur's ears.

"Come in," shouted Arthur before returning to his work.

"Arthur, I need to speak with you," Arthur did not need Gawain to tell him his name when he spoke. Arthur knew that baritone too well after just under fourteen years together.

"Yes Gawain, what is it?" Arthur replied.

"I have a name over the attack of Leona. As you are in charge around here, I have to ask your permission to continue with this course. So can I?" Gawain said.

There was a small smile on Gawain's lips as he knew that Arthur would never say no to his request. Any attack on a woman would have revolted Arthur but worse was to attack for no apparent reasons and then leave the woman for dead. To compound the matter, said woman was the partner of a knight and said knight loved that woman. There was not a chance on Arthur's God that he would say no. How right Gawain was.

"First you must tell me what you know," retorted Arthur.

Sighing, Gawain began, "his name is Hugo. He has been at the Wall for several months, with who I do not know. He is Gaulish and carried around this necklace –Gawain handed over the necklace to Arthur who inspects it before handing it back- until the day of the attack. My best guess is that he is so assassin and from her wounds being so hesitant, she was not the original target but a last minute change."

Arthur pondered what Gawain had said for several minutes. Drumming his fingers on the table, Arthur weighed up the positives and negatives of allowing Gawain to continue. Part of Arthur wanted to take over this and ensure equality was given out to all. Justice would be served but would it be better that someone not as emotionally tied to the victim did it? However, Gawain would never forgive him if Arthur took away from Gawain the chance of vengeance. So Arthur decided to agree but it had to be on his terms or else nothing. Arthur was a fair commander and he knew there was no other option but say yes to Gawain. Arthur just needed the precaution should Gawain go overboard.

"Of course you may Gawain but no _persuading _unless I am there and allow you to," Arthur said.

Gawain could almost see him wagging his finger at him like a young boy being reprimanded for a prank or wrongdoing by a village Elder. Just as Gawain got up and turned his back to walk out of the room, Arthur cleared his throat to get Gawain's attention. Turning back to face his commander, Arthur spoke his parting line.

"As for Leona, bring her to the tournament. I know the men are all curious to meet the woman who tamed you," Arthur was grinning by the end of it.

"I will commander. Goodbye and thank you," Gawain chuckled, shaking his head and left the room.

Arthur was glad to have the peace to himself once again and returned to the work he had to abandon to discuss things with Gawain.

* * *

_Three Days Later._

Arthur had planned a wonderful tournament, full of food, wine, dancing, music and most importantly duels between the Romans and the Knights. It was to last for several days and was being funded by the Patricians –who wanted happy servants so work would get done and done on time- and Arthur's own pocket.

Leona had been woken early by the movement of Gawain leaving the bed. She did not know if it was the loss of warmth against her skin or the curses uttered as he left the bed at dawn to prepare for the duels that day. Sighing, Leona tried to get back to sleep after that but to no avail. All she did was toss and turn for three more hours until there was a knock on her door and it was Vanora with her breakfast. Leona had been confined to her room and the small garden just outside it for the next few days at least. Quickly pulling on a shift that Gawain had not destroyed, Leona opened the door and let Vanora in. Bustling through, Vanora placed the tray on the vanity table. The first thing that Leona noticed –beside for the enticing aroma of the warm, home cooked, freshly made food- was a piece of ribbon tied around one of the handles of the tray. Vanora was now untying it. Wordlessly she handed it to Leona and upon seeing her confusion, Vanora laughed and went on to explain.

"That is your favour Leona. You give it to your knight if he asks so he can be your champion and fight for your honour during the duels. The blue is for the calm you have brought Gawain while the trimming of red around it is for the passion Gawain ignites in you. Come eat and get ready. The tournament starts soon and you will want to find Gawain as quickly as possible."

"But I have nothing to wear. All my dresses are suited for work," Leona said panic starting to set into her bones and causing her hands to quiver almost uncontrollably.

"Then you are lucky that you have a knight that cares about you. He bought something a little more appropriate for today. It is in his closet. I think he is showing you off to the other Knights today," Vanora replied before leaving the room.

Leona began to absentmindedly eat the bread and porridge with a small amount of honey and drink the watered wine while twirling the ribbon around one hand. She had a goofy smile on her face and butterflies the size of Canada in her stomach. Gawain wanted to show her off, as his partner to his brothers. It was almost like meeting the family back home Leona mused. Taking her time to finish her food, Leona finally was done. Placing the ribbon loosely on the table, Leona walked over to Gawain's closet and opened it. Running her fingers over his tunics and breeches, Leona's thoughts turned to some other activity and made her blush like a naughty school girl. Finally at the back of the closet tucked away neatly, Leona found the dress.

It was in a simple cut –showed how well Gawain knew her, she hated very fancy objects-. It was a deep blue hue with a golden belt –not real gold of course. It hit down to her feet and tapered in at her waist while the belt lay at her hips. The sleeves were full length with trimmings of lace coloured like crimson blood on the sleeves. It matched her favour to perfection. Calling in a passing maid, Leona was tied into the dress, making sure to tie her favour around her wrist and brushing her hair. Tying part of her hair up with an older beige ribbon and putting on a simple gold chain and earrings, Leona thought she looked decent enough to show off. Slipping on her best shoes, Leona rose and grabbing her best cloak –a dark black with a small amount of fur around the hood, it had cost her a fortune but what with not paying for rent, she could buy a few more expensive things-, left the room to find Gawain and give him her favour.

* * *

The tournament arena and surrounding areas were buzzing, full of people, carts and animals thronging, leaving no space to move but in the direction of the crowds. This was testing Leona's patience. She had to find Gawain, give him her favour –if he asks- and then take her place beside Vanora. Leona wanted a good view of the fighting. But Gawain was nowhere in sight. Sighing in frustration, Leona kept moving, trying to find some vantage point or another dueller to ask her to point the way. Then the luck of the Irish hit Leona and she spotted just the man she needed.

Breaking free of the crowd was no easy feat and it left her red faced, breathing heavily and her hair coming out of place. But she did not care one bit. Tapping Gawain's shoulder gently to get his attention, she did not expect the next thing to happen would be that Gawain would pull her into a long passionate kiss robbing her of air and feeling. When he let her down, Leona felt dizzy and had to grip onto Gawain to steady herself. The whole time the knight was standing there grinning.

"Now that the welcome is over, is there a reason why you are here Leona?" Gawain questioned.

"I just came here to give you a good luck kiss," Leona replied.

"I see. Well thank you my love and what is this around your wrist?" Gawain said noticing the blue and red ribbon.

"My favour Sir Knight, I am waiting for the right person to ask me," Leona stated with a smile on her lips.

"Well then my dear maiden, may I have the honour of wearing your favour today?" Gawain said knowing full well that he had it made just to wear it today.

"Of course my Knight!" Leona exclaimed.

Quickly she untied the loose knot that was holding the favour and went to tie it around Gawain's wrist when he corrected her.

"It is on the right arm love," Gawain said while stroking Leona's cheek with his left arm.

"Of course," Leona muttered fastening the ribbon onto his arm.

"Now I know I will be the one to win today my love," Gawain said before kissing Leona once more leaving her red faced and speechless almost dropping her cloak in the mud.

* * *

In the end Gawain handily beat his Roman opponent and the next three after that. He came out with barely a scratch. Handing him his skin of watered down wine to help him regain his energy, Leona was glad to have some time with him. That cheeky smile of his was back on his face and as he leant against the wooden fencing that surrounded the arena of the duels, his fingers moved around Leona's hand which gripping the railings. He noticed how tense she was and she noticed that he had noticed. Sighing, she turned to face him before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Surprisingly none of the knights circling the arena noticed the tender moment between the two lovers. Finally Gawain -who had moved himself to be slightly closer to Leona- broke off the kiss and began to speak.

"I did not mention it earlier but you look ravishing my dear. Something I wish to do to you tonight," Gawain said.

Leona laughed and replied, "I know why you bought this. But thank you for the compliment. You just might get that wish."

She then brushed a finger across his nose just to tease him. She got little response.

"Oh. So what is this reason of yours my darling?" Gawain stated.

"You are trying to show me off to the other knights no? I mean why would you buy a dress when I do work?" Leona said

Gawain's mouth opened a little in shock before he quickly snapped it shut. Smiling gently, he leaned in and kissed her cheek before biting her earlobe to get a muffled gasp, a hit on the shoulder and exclaim of Gawain from Leona.

"I cannot spoil you? Oh my dear, you saw right through me. Yes that was my reason but only to show how beautiful you are," Gawain said.

"Thank you Gawain. It was very nice of you. How many more of these do you have to fight?" Leona asked.

"Of course Leona. It depends how many I win. I could have one more or ten more," Gawain replied.

"The knights are doing well today," Leona remarked.

"Well we are the best fighters," Gawain cheekily whispered.

"And the best lovers,' Leona retorted with a slap to his chest and a smirk on her face before continuing, 'when do I meet these knights or the remaining others?"

"More than likely after we have finished our fights in the tavern. Don't worry, they won't lay a hand on you," Gawain said, kissing Leona's nose.

* * *

In the end, Gawain won the tournament overall, narrowly beating Arthur. All the knights had taken precedent over their opponents and it was no wonder it was two of them squaring off in the final. It was an exhilarating match with both men on par for most of it and it was not until the last moment when Gawain tripped Arthur up causing him to lose his sword in the fall that a winner was decided. The arches of the weapons, the feral movement of the men and the staggering endurance and stamina of the two of them had kept Leona captivated. It was as if coming out of a trance when Gawain was declared the victor.

However, under a wave of congratulations from his brothers-in-arms and from the local people, Leona was not able to get at Gawain for several minutes. Often she lost sight of him in the hustle and bustle of the moving crowd. She was like a tiny boat tossed out to sea and fighting against the current, often futile. Often she was pushed back and had to sidetrack to the narrow streets lining the tournament square just to make some headway. Finally she saw him and with a bright smile on her face, hoisted up her dress and ran to Gawain.

Seeing her, Gawain grabbed her into what he thought would be a hug. But Leona had other ideas. Kissing him on the lips, Gawain pulled her tighter to him, his hands circling her back while hers gripped his shoulders. Flicking his tongue across her lips, he was granted access to her mouth most willingly. For several moments the pair fought for domination while savouring the sweet, seductive taste of their partners. The lust, devotion and love that controlled them in that moment was heating them up and was pushing them to take it further. Gawain's hands were twitching to untie Leona's dress but could not. A need for air seemed to have deserted them while they simply enjoyed the long sultry kiss being shared. Just as Gawain was about to break the kiss and continue down Leona's neck, he heard his name being shouted in shock.

Quickly the pair tore away from each other. Both were panting heavily, their lips swollen with faint traces of teeth marks and their arms linked around each other, pressing close to each other. The person who had called Gawain was Arthur. The other knights were standing behind him. Lancelot had an eyebrow raised and was looking at Gawain as if to say "well done", Galahad was indifferent but the rest were looking at Gawain and Leona with surprise and confusion on their faces.

Clearing his throat, Gawain brought forth the explanation because he could guess what Arthur was thinking –infidelity-, "Brothers, this is Leona, the girl you have all been dying to meet. I know that one of you have already met her."

"Two Gawain. I have met Lancelot as well. It is very nice to meet you," Leona said, still glued to Gawain's side.

Bors was the first to break the silence with a loud resounding laugh and a hearty, "so you are the girl that has Gawain acting like a lovesick puppy?"

Joining in the laughter, Leona replied, "That is me. I must seem like one too though."

Conversation flowed between the knights and the maid as they all headed to the tavern. Gawain's arm was tightly around Leona's waist and he kept hawk eyes on Lancelot to make sure he did not try anything funny with Gawain's girl. Between the silence of Tristan, the occasional input of Dagonet and Arthur and the hearty jokes and talking of Lancelot, Galahad and Bors, Gawain was glad to see that Leona's introduction to the most important men in his life could not have gone better. She was happy and that was making him happy. A good ending to a good day.

* * *

What did you all think?

Please review and tell me.

All the best,

Athenarena.


	19. Gotcha!

Chapter 19: Gotcha!

**AN: **Me again and again I am very late. I am very sorry about that. However, exams are fast approaching for the end of year and I have had no time at all to sit down and write. When I did writer's block hit me over and over again. Finally both have eased. I am out of school 4th June and I begin exams 28th May. Also, after that I am off to South Africa to do charity work with animals for seven weeks. This is more than likely my last chapter before I leave but I will double my efforts after my exams end for those three days I am still in Ireland –where I live- so that a chapter will be much quicker when I return. I might get one out in time though. Fingers crossed.

**AN2: **Please vote on my poll on my profile so I can start to write what will happen to Hugo.

And now onto my thank yous.

**Thank you to: **jackiez32 (chapters 5, 10, 15 and 18), Araloth the Random, Kinz, StrawberryxXxKisses, SilverLight05, Anime Princess, Lilliesshadow, voldyismyfather, Maevainwen Adaniel (chapters 1 and 18) and GypsyWitchBaby for their reviews.

**Thank you to: **Adurna-Brisngr, StrawberryxXxKisses and NMBC-Sally for their story alerts.

**Thank you to: **Adurna-Brisngr adding my story to their favourites list.

**Disclaimer: : **I do not own any of the knights or character affiliated with the movie King Arthur. The rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I would love to own the knights but alas I do not.

Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Gawain wrapped his cloak around himself as he wandered through the near deserted market. The ground was firm and dry, there was no sign of foreboding clouds signalling rain and the air was warm. Summer was truly upon them. It was just past dawn and the streaks of orange, yellow and red lingering softly over the stalls and few people also in the market giving it an otherworldly look. Gawain hated getting up so early especially after winning the tournament last week and the fun he had been having with Leona since. That had been the reason it had taken him so long to get out and begin working on finding Hugo. That and also he had to form a foolproof plan at catching this person off guard.

Padding across the ground, he found the man he wanted. Samuel was the vender of the main food stall. He had been doing so for four decades, married, had four sons –two who helped him- and was respected and liked. After Gawain's discussion with Marcus Aurelius, word had spread like an unchecked fire that Gawain was hunting the Fort for the man who had attacked Leona, his lover and would not accept someone stopping him from finding that man. Also, the gossipers added that Arthur had condoned Gawain's actions to a certain point of course. Samuel was a peaceful man and wanted no trouble and wanted no person to escape justice. Hearing the crunch of Gawain's leather boots, Samuel raised his head and gazed his watery blue eyes at Gawain before cracking a wry smile and nodding his head before turning back to his wares. Fresh –Gawain knew his ware was fresher than the rest of the food vendors- fruit, pastries and all means of basic food were scattered on the plain, worn wooden stall waist high to Samuel.

"Samuel, I need your help. I need you to tell me if you have ever seen a man where this?" Gawain asked bluntly before producing the necklace that he now obsessively held onto.

Samuel squinted at the necklace before look back at the knight. Remembering what the silversmith had warned about the necklace and Gawain's question, Samuel decided to answer truthfully and honestly there and then.

"Yes, yes I have. He rents from the lodge near the tavern where Vanora works," Samuel snapped.

"Thank you Samuel you have been most kind. Truly, I thank you," Gawain replied before buying one apple and leaving.

* * *

Leona ran her hands over the sheets as she made the bed and went about her daily work as a maid. Through her mind however, she was reliving last night's activities that had led to the entanglement of the sheets and the furs that had been on top of the bed falling unceremoniously to the floor.

_Clothes were hastily discarded as Gawain pressed hot kisses down Leona's neck, shoulder and torso while she wordlessly begged for more. But Gawain was always a tease in bed. He would bring her to the cusp before backing away leave Leona frustrated, aroused and panting. Grazing her fingers along his back, Leona wanted, desired, needed more than what he was giving. She was becoming covered in love marks, something that Gawain was very proud of as he wanted people to know that this maid was his. Fingers drew circles around her body, gripping and provoking cries of ecstasy from Leona. Finally after what was much begging and teasing, the two were joined both body and soul with a rhythm that brought stars to their eyes and less breath to their lungs. Finally the two fell over the edge gladly and pulled apart even though there were still only inches between them. Five minutes passed before Gawain began again much to the delight and horror of Leona. That is what it was like until an hour before dawn. _

Shaking her head as if to make the images and memories fall out of her head, she hastened to return to work. Making sure the room was tidy and there was no sign that she had been in the room before picking up her basket and walking briskly to her next task.

Things had started to calm down. Her life had returned to the routine she had had before all the upheaval that had occurred with her giving her heart to Gawain and taking her place beside him, in his heart and in his bed. It had all the upsides of being with her perfect man and the downside of the agony of seeing him depart for missions. She had seen it several times before in her prevailing four months with Gawain. They have thirteen months left as knights. So close to freedom and yet every breathe they took on their missions could be their last. The image that had haunted her when Gawain had been taken by the Saxons still haunted her dreams. The sight of him broken, dead, lifeless, blood leaving him but no way to stop it, to save him drove her to despair. She had seen every way of him dying: poison, a stray arrow, infection, a sword, an execution, the list went on. Her heart and soul and in essence her life –or the worthwhile meaning of it- was tied to him.

Sighing, she was glad she had some routine in her life because if she did not, she would have gone mad. She rose every morning –as late as she could-, did her maid duties, collected her money and placed it where she kept her savings in her new room –Gawain shared it with her now, barely ever returning to his own in the evenings- before joining Gawain at the training ring for an hour or so before leaving to run errands or meet up and talk to Vanora before returning to her room for a bath with usually ended up with Gawain teasing her before dinner and joining him at the tavern –sometimes helping Vanora in the kitchen- before a bout of sex before going to sleep. Her days were monotonous but always had small little surprises in them that made her smile or laugh or get very angry or annoyed. Life was always full of that, something exploding out of nowhere just to fill her life with a little glitter and magic.

Smiling, she walked off, her head in the air and the clouds and her thoughts firmly on tomorrow.

* * *

Aisling was packing away her clothes and personal belongings. She had overheard the discussion between Samuel and Gawain and knew for now all was lost. He was hot on the heels of the assassin although she thought that with all they had payed him, he would be staying in better accommodation. She did not let the thought cross her mind too much or else she would have started to ponder and then she would have figured out the truth. Her mind was on other things however and what could have been her saving grace became her savage grace. She heard the soft footfalls of her brother and knew it would kill him to run but they had to. Pride was an ugly thing and sometimes it consumed both of them but now could not be the day that that happened or else their lives could –and more than likely would be forfeit.

"Sister, why are you packing?" Seamus' voice stopped her activities and tore her heart out.

"Seamus we have to follow through on my plan. Today in the market I overheard Gawain talking to Samuel. He knows where our assassin rents; he knows where to find him. Soon our names will pepper into the conversation. We have no choice but to leave now. Please Seamus for our lives, our dignity and pride we have to leave so that we can try again," Aisling was pleading with her brother.

"We have no luck do we Aisling? Part of me wants to stay here and keep fighting for Leona and part of me wants to take you away and start again. Honestly I am split over my choice," Seamus answered.

"Seamus please, if we stay they will arrest us and kill us. We need to get out of here to keep our heads. Gawain wants to kill anybody involved. Do you not understand that? Seamus we leave with our lives. That is what is most important. I cannot lose you too! Can you lose me?" Aisling was practically screaming by the end, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks as her chest heaved to allow her lungs receive the air from her heavy pants.

"Oh dear sister, dear younger sister Aisling, I cannot lose you. We are all the other has. But I cannot leave Leona. I am obsessed at this point, yes but you, you cannot leave Gawain can you?" Seamus was now the one pleading.

"I can leave him because my life matters more to me. I hate the thought of leaving him here with _her _but I still want a head attached to my shoulders and still be able to breath and hear my heart pounding. You want nothing but agony and death leaving me to starve and become a wench!" Aisling was becoming hysterical.

"Calm down Aisling please. It does nothing to us if you become hysterical. You are right of course. We must leave if we are to have any chance of doing, seeing or having anything. My dear sister I would be dead without you but my heart is dead because of her," Seamus sighed before falling on his bed.

"Thank you. Thank you Seamus! You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that," Aisling said falling beside her brother, sobbing incessantly now. Her heart further hurt by hearing Seamus' pain.

"Come Aisling, dry your tears and pack our stuff. I have to go to work and pretend I am not leaving," Seamus got up, kissed his sister's head before leaving.

Aisling lay on the bed for some time more. She hated her life now, she really did. Seamus was all she had and yet the relationship between Gawain and Leona was draining him of life, soul and energy. He was becoming a moving statue, devoid of anything. She hated it, she hated Leona but envy still coursed through her veins thinking of Leona with Gawain, beneath Gawain, kissing Gawain. It was too much! Getting up slowly, Aisling turned and returned to her packing.

* * *

Hugo left his room in what had seemed like days. He loosened the muscles in his legs and allowed the stiffness to roll out of his body until he felt renewed and full of vigour. He was hollow, however. No emotion pressed itself to him like a woman in love would to her man. No feeling grazed his mind when his knees banged into a table or when he cut his hand allowing the blood to run freely to the ground staining it copper. He was nothing, felt nothing. His death sentence had been signed. The knight now knew his name and where he lived. _It will not be long now. Any day now he will come for my and my life. Any day now this will all be gone. _His master and who he had seen as his father figure was studiously avoiding him after the fall out of this job. Even though it was Hugo who had done everything for him without question, without doubt and with love.

Everything around him was a blur. There was no distinct shape or colour. He was out to tie up some loose ends to what he was sure would be a short life. He guessed he would be slowly tortured and killed. Walking around slowly, mumbling is asked any Hugo was in a state of turning in on himself. Walking, barely talking or eating, Hugo was thinking the worst and acting accordingly. Although he was thinking along the same path as Gawain was except Gawain wanted to do it. Hugo had not heard that Arthur was not allowing Gawain to go too far in his interrogation that Hugo was going to face.

Hugo was doing a lot of severing. Severing spies, acquaintances, anybody and everybody he used to keep up the façade of a traveller or refugee coming to the Wall for a new chance on a decent life. That was becoming commonplace at the Wall now, what with the increase of Woad attacks on villages. Hugo was isolated from everybody and everything. For somebody who was trying to stay afloat against the power of the Sarmatian Knights, he was going all the things that were detrimental to his well being. Hugo used to be able to monitor the comings and goings of his intended victims and their friends and families. Now he was just an island cut off from the mainland by him burning the bridges.

With an empty mind and an empty heart, Hugo wandered the streets of the Fort like a lost soul trying to escape purgatory.

* * *

The tavern was once again bursting at the seams and many had to stand but no-one dared to take the table that long been dubbed the "knight's table." Before long, the knights started to filter in, talking animatedly, laughing loudly and eyeing the serving girls to decide who to take that evening. Well Lancelot and Galahad did the latter. Two were missing from their ranks, Tristan was out scouting as ordered by Arthur and Gawain was, well where Gawain was, was anybody's guess. Many would have stated that a brown eyed, brown haired maid was where he was. That relationship was hot gossip around the Fort after Gawain had publicly declared his affection and intention with her at the tournament and pursuing her attacker.

Sitting down causally, the knights ordered their food and mead before turning to the order of the day, discussing Gawain and him becoming a love-sick puppy. How that became the order of the day, none of the knights could explain that but that is what they discussed. Lancelot being the ever opinionated knight was the first to broach the subject.

"It is unnatural for him to have one girl and one only," Lancelot said.

Bors laughed before answering, "Better not let Gawain hear you say that."

Galahad interjected, "She seems like a nice lass, maybe he just wants to settle down."

Lancelot snorted, "And end all his talk of a Sarmatian wife? I do not think so. It has to be something else."

Dagonet answered who had just walked in, "Just because he is not like you anymore, does not mean he is doing unnatural."

Lancelot smirked, "More the loss for him but I do not see the advantage of one and one alone."

Galahad ended the subject with a brisk response, "Since you do not know it, end talking about it. Besides your eye is elsewhere, discuss that."

Laughter ensued and hefty debates over the wenches, food and freedom flowed as easily as the mead and wine. When the food came to the table, the men dived into it with gusto as if being starved for weeks instead of only a few short hours. The food disappeared, the mean and wine was consumed, the conversation and bantered flowed like an unchallenged river. It was in these moments, however fleeting that the stress, scars and wounds both mental and physical melted away from their bodies and they become men, young men not slaves sacrificed at the whim of an empire crumbling now from greed, arrogance and weak willpower. For those few minutes, those fleeting moments the knights had a small sense of happiness and a glimmer of hope.

* * *

Leona could not ever put her finger on why she had chosen the route past the stables. Her normal route wandering the Fort took her down the side alleys and back roads where peace and silence still lingered away from the throng that was the main road. However, the stables were on the main road and here she was standing outside it. Her dress was fluttering in the wind as her hair was landing in her face, ignoring her valiant attempts to keep it out of her face. The smell of hay and manure wafted into her noise causing her nose to wrinkle and eyes to water but still by some urge at the base of her neck and soon she was pulling herself into the structure.

The complex was both open and suffocating. It was both closed and open. Most of the stables were empty except for eight horses near the back of the stables where light gave way to darkness and the mystery of the night held sway. A door open just a fraction stood opposite the horses. One caught Leona's eye. It was taller than she was. It was standing at about 5 foot 8, with a white coat, white mane and a steel grey tail that was swishing to remove the odd fly on its rump. Its eyes were dark and alluring but its muscles were tense and it was frisky. Still Leona was drawn into it and would have certainly been kicked to death by the horse's front hoofs if not an exclaimed shout from behind her causing her to turn to face Gawain standing in the now fully open door.

"Leona! What are you doing?" Gawain pushed the tack and brushes in his hands to the ledge just beside the door and ran over quickly calming the horse.

"Gawain, I was just going to touch it," Leona replied a little stunned at Gawain's reaction.

"She and she does not like being touched by anybody she does not know. She barely trusts anybody outside of Jols and the other knights," Gawain responded, his stance softening.

Leona started the conversation on a different tack.

"Does she have a name?" Leona asked.

"Oguz," Gawain said leaning beside Oguz's stall.

"Meaning?" Leona stated coming closer to Gawain.

"It means noble. But there is something I do have to tell you my love," Gawain replied closing the gap between the two.

"Well then tell me sweetheart and you do not keep me waiting," Leona was now drawing circles on Gawain's chest.

"Your attacker's whereabouts have been found. I am going to get him later today and bring him in. I thought you deserved to know that," Gawain said pulling Leona to his chest.

Leona stared up at Gawain's eyes and smiled muttering thank you and curling closer into his chest. To both of them it was a surge of relief off their shoulders and the close of a brutal and bloody chapter of their relationship. Gawain could now focus on getting his freedom and Leona on being with Gawain and focusing on whatever her future was to be. Even if her past came swooping back in to haunt her. Before they knew it, Gawain had pulled away, staring away at the brushes and the mare before stalking out of the stables. Leona knew where he was going without him saying a word.

* * *

Hugo was lying on the bed, feet stretched out and arms crossed loosely over his chest. His eyes fluttered from the lack of sleep fear and worry had induced on him in the last few days. The feeling of the soft woollen duvet and the goose feather filled pillow under his body. Hugo's pulse was fluttering between rapidly and a steady tempo. Sweat dripped down his face at infrequent intervals. Blood seemed not to flow through his veins as his skin was as pale as a corpse. Groaning, he shifted slightly before flopping down on the bed again. He had no energy, no strength to do anything or the innate want to do anything. He just wanted to curl up and disappear from this world.

A hard knock on the door brought Hugo out of his revelry. The knocking continued for several minutes, becoming harder and louder. Sighing loudly, Hugo pulled himself stiffly off the bed and hobbled off to the door to open the door a crack. Staring back at him was a pair of blues eyes. In shock, Hugo stumbled back and hit his head hard on the wooden board at the foot of the bed. A crunch of boots on the paved stone floor as the pair of blue eyes strode into the door. As darkness and greyness started to cover the light in Hugo's eyes all he heard from his mystery guest was:

"I have finally got you."

Hugo did not have time to think of what those words entailed and what would be happening to him in the coming days, weeks and months.

* * *

**AN3: **What did you think?

Please review and tell me even if you hated it. Any advice is gladly accepted.

And remember to vote on my poll for Hugo's consequence on attacking Leona.

All the best,

Athenarena.


	20. Names, I want Names

Chapter 20: Names, I want Names.

**AN: **Thank you all for voting and it has really helped to me to pick what Hugo is going to receive in this chapter. Since –in my opinion- Gawain would not allow this person go without roughing him up a little and then he would let him go. So those who voted for Hugo getting beaten to a pulp I am sorry but the same option without the violence won by one vote. However, Hugo will receive some violence but in accordance with the vote he will **not **be beaten to a pulp. I am just keeping Gawain in character.

Thank you all who voted!

**AN2: **Well it looks like I was wrong. I was able to get chapter 20 out before I leave in six days. My exams are going well but the idea for this and the twist at the end was so strong and my muses are forceful that I got this out a full eight to nine weeks before schedule. This is definitely the last chapter I get to you before I go to South Africa. But please enjoy, read and please tell me what you think as your words stimulate my muses and push me to writing the next chapter. Thank you all for your continued support and those new to reading my story and/or reviewing and/or giving me alerts welcome and I hope I live up to your expectations.

Now onto my thank yous. I would love to thank everyone who takes time out of their day to read my story even a bit of a chapter but alas only those who review or leave alerts leave me with names. I do not allow anonymous reviews though:

**Thank you to: **Kinz, renjiluver44 (chapter 2), jackiez32, Maevainwen Adaniel, Anime Princess, Liliesshadow, SilverLight05, Readerfreak10, Araloth the Random, GypsyWitchBaby and voldyismyfather for their reviews.

**Thank you to: **foxg2rl7, voided, renjiluver44 and xMidnightLilliex for their story alerts.

**Thank you to: **FallingRaine, foxg2rl7, renjiluver44 and xMidnightLilliex for adding my story to their favourites list.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the knights or character affiliated with the movie King Arthur. The rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I would love to own the knights but alas I do not. I only own my OFCs Leona, Hugo, Aisling, Seamus and anyone else not in the movie.

* * *

The constant dripping of the stagnant water in Hugo's tiny cell was his only companion. Scurrying rats and their unfriendly squeaks sometimes entered Hugo's ears and for once rats were a welcome relief. A welcome relief from the overbearing, suffocating, destructive silence that engulfed him. One lowly Roman guard patrolled his measly accommodation. How long had he been here? Minutes, hours, days, weeks, months? Hugo had lost all sense or grasp of time as he had ebbed away in this cell. That knight still had not shown up. Baying for blood but not allowed mused Hugo. Hugo knew –as any good assassin did- that Arthur's orders were always followed to the letter by his knights even if they hated the orders. For once it had played into Hugo's hands –favour that is- but oddly he did not like that. A growing sensation of a knotting in his stomach and his pulse racing all day meant that Hugo was eager to meet the knight that apprehended him and get the whole affair out into the open and off his chest. What happened in between those two moments so pivotal in his life was a mystery at which Hugo was taking no gambles at guessing.

A clatter of his meal being thrown between the metal bars that were at ground level of the door awoke Hugo from his morbid thoughts. The Roman stationed outside his door slumped and straightened. He was bored and drifting into sleep. Unfortunately the keys were on the other side of his belt and were too far for Hugo to steal. Not that Hugo was even entertaining the thought because his spirit had died and all that was left was the hollow shell of his body pulsing blood to his brain and drawing in breath. He was a ghost, a spirit but still alive. But the essence of Hugo was dead and buried. It had died the day Gawain had brought him in here unconscious.

* * *

Leona fiddled with the wayward string on the sheet she was fixing as part of her job as a maid. No matter how hard she tried how much she concentrated or how hard she squinted, that piece of thread would not go through the eye of the needle. It was highly infuriating and frustrating but truth be told her mind was wondering a slight bit. Gawain had arrived last night breathless and eager to talk, just talk. He had blurted that the person who had hurt her, who had tried to murder her for whatever reason –Leona could not come up with a plausible reason but then some people did kill over imagined slights- was arrested and would be questioned in the morning. That is where Gawain was at that moment, with Arthur to discuss what would be asked. What had stopped her heart and plagued her mind was the location he had found the assassin was where Leona had lived during her first few months at the wall. Had she done something done then unintentionally that had driven this man to hurt her, kill her. Paranoia could be become her friend if she kept thinking like that, shifting through her dulled memories. She knew that but came close to that abyss every time she touched those dark seductive thoughts but she still reached out. No matter how much she tried to hide the paranoia, she was sure that Gawain had noticed the slight crazed look that would befall her eyes when the thoughts invaded her mind.

Turning her attention away from her overworked mind and emotions back to the sheet, Leona finally –with a huge sigh of relief- threaded the needle and rhythmically began to stitch up the tear with neat clinical stitches which were actually quite calming for Leona. Backwards and forward, the black thread not only stitched up the physical sheet clutched in her ashen hands but the cracks appearing in her mind as she became too forensic for a motive of her assassin.

There was a small breeze wafting through the room, cooling Leona's sweaty brow. She was slightly feverish and sleeping badly. She was acting badly but she did have a slight tendency to overreact at things. A flaw she tried to control but flowed through her like a mysterious liquid. Sighing, she calmed herself down and brought herself to think of the future. Gawain had over a year to freedom and was her knight in shining armour. He was her other half and complemented her perfectly. He was not like any person she knew back in her time.

Going back into her archive of her past life, Leona was torn. She was so happy with Gawain and yet she knew that if she was giving the chance to return to her own time, she would jump to it. Her heart belonged to Gawain and would until the Fates snipped her thread of life but she could deny that her place was back in the 21st century. She also knew that she could sit here and say she would jump at the chance to return home but if it came to that, the choice would be much tougher than anything else in this world. Her heart would stay here with Gawain but her mind and body would return if she ever got the chance. But she did not dwell on those thoughts as she guessed that she would never return home. Although it would kill her slowly that she would never see her family and friends again, her heart and mind would content her with staying with the love of her life. He was her family now and she would build herself up. Her broken, torn heart from losing everything had to heal –even though she hated the idea of moving on- so she could get the most from life. She had to claw back up leaving the bloody trail of her former self behind.

Those thoughts had slivered into her mind months ago but she had pushed them away not having the strength or courage to face them. Now she had a glimmer of them and could start the painful journey to full happiness here. Moving on was her only door and she intended to take its opportunity with both hands and an open mind. For Gawain, for herself and for her future.

* * *

Arthur stared at the knight before him. Gawain was coiled like a taut spring and ready to pounce. His fingers curled into a fist and rested just below his lips. Darkened shadows rested under his eyes. Arthur was worried that Gawain was pushing himself too hard. Although Arthur had not forced it on his men, each had a deep underlaying current of loyalty to each other, him and anyone they saw as family. It made Arthur proud of his men and slightly fearful of their actions. It could have –and on occasion almost had- serious consequences. Clearing his throat, Arthur set out his instructions for how the interrogation would go for the assassin.

"You ask him his name, who was he working for, who paid him, why was Leona a target and nothing else," Arthur said sternly. He could not have another bloodbath in the interrogations.

"And what if he was does not reply?" Gawain questioned boring into Arthur who did not flinch at the stare.

"The guards watching him saying he is not in the spirits not reply. He would not bode well with torture," Arthur replied inwardly sighing and praying that what was said was true.

Gawain nodded and stated, "So I can begin immediately?"

"Of course Gawain and please get rest. You look awful," Arthur said.

"After I am done with this _mother," _Gawain teased before leaving.

All that came out of the room where Arthur and Gawain had been talking was an indignant cry from Arthur over Gawain's last word. Mother indeed! Arthur would see if Gawain was saying the exact same thing when Gawain was out on extra patrols or doing extra training. _That will teach him to call me mother. Mother? What is he trying to do? Whatever it is I think he succeeded. _Turning to his mountain of work, Arthur began scribbling and shifting through the papyrus. To him, the pile never seemed to get smaller. He was a slaveto his work and his work just kept on coming. That is what happens when Arthur is the only Roman at the Fort able to command the place.

* * *

Gawain went straight from teasing Arthur down to Hugo's holding cell. Without saying a word, he took the key from the Roman guard and let himself in. Hugo spotting him shrank back when he entered. Gawain's eyes had an otherworldly fire in them as he strode over to Hugo and picked him up and pushed him hard up against the wall causing a gasp of pain to leave Hugo unwittingly. _God, he can not be older than Leona's nineteen years. Still for what he did he should pay with every drop of his blood. _Gawain had to calm himself –as to stop himself pummelling this boy and breaking Arthur's orders- and set Hugo down quickly cracking his knuckles. Although he could badly hurt the boy, he was not above roughing him up especially if he did not answer. Gawain was not as sure as Arthur was –or to Gawain had seemed- and was sure the assassin would not answer everything.

"You know why I am here. I want names but I would love to make you suffer but I cannot make you suffer _that much,_" Gawain said emphasising the last two words glad to see Hugo flinch.

"Of course," Hugo whispered.

"Well let us start. I know you are Gaul, thanks to your necklace. I know your name Hugo. But what I need to know is why and who," Gawain said boring into the man until their faces were inches away from the other.

Hugo opened his mouth to tell Gawain everything. That was really his intention. However, fear caused his throat to close up and with difficulty breathing; Hugo could not get the words out to answer Gawain's demands. He would of if he could of but he cannot. It was all rather frightening and caused Hugo to squirm further into the wall while trying to think of ways to relinquish the fear and give the answers that Gawain wanted.

Gawain was actually patient with the lad. He knew that fear might stop him answering for a while. However, as the minutes ticked by that long fuse for his temper Gawain had quickly started to evaporate. As more time went by without a response although Hugo opened and closed his mouth as if to speak Gawain finally reaching breaking point. Snapping back his fist, Gawain brought it to contact with Hugo's jaw and dislocated it. Bringing his fist back to his side, Gawain watched as Hugo bit back a scream of pure agony and coughed up a small amount of blood before sinking to the floor, his back against the wall.

"I asked for answers Hugo and I expect them off you. Especially if you do not want a repeat of that. So again, who ordered Leona's attack and why?" Gawain said his voice become deathly low by the end of the sentence.

Hugo opened his mouth but only a dribble of blood came out, quickly Gawain's boot came down on his fingers. He did shriek this time. Gawain had no patience left. Every time Hugo did not answer, another bruise, cracked bone and small quantities of blood left his body. Still Gawain was getting nowhere with the assassin and had proved Arthur wrong, the lad did not want to fight. Although most of Hugo's wounds were only skin deep, the pain was starting to override his brain and finally the fear was driven out of his brain by the necessity to make Gawain stop hurting him.

"Two siblings, a man and a woman ordered the attack. Seamus and Aisling. You were the original target, I was to almost fatally hurt or kill you. But then the girl, Aisling came and paid more to my master, I do not know his name; I have called him master for the last ten years so I would attack her. I do not know my victim's name. She is infatuated with you and him with her. That is why I hurt her. I was supposed to kill her but because she looked so close to my age I hesitated. And here I am now because of it," Hugo replied before falling to the floor collapsed.

"How old are you kid?" The question surprised Hugo but he was too tired to argue.

"Seventeen," Hugo replied.

"She is nineteen, two years older than you and her name is Leona," Gawain said before leaving calling on one of the guards to get the healer down quickly to Hugo.

It was the first time he had slept in days even if it was pain-induced sleep. _Two years older than you. _Gawain's words haunted him. If he survived this, he would get out of the shadow of his master, the man he saw as a father figure and live his own life. Living in the shadows had almost killed him on several occasions although this being the worst. Although 19, Hugo would have close to as many scars as the knights had after 14 hard and long years fighting everything from Woads to Saxons and dissent Romans.

* * *

Aisling had packed the last of hers and Seamus' belongings and was slumped in the chair beside the door of their room. She was waiting impatiently for him. Tapping her foot and playing with her fingernails while she waited for her wayward brother to return. He was taking his time, making Aisling more and more nervous. Their assassin was caught; interrogations were to be without delay today. Their names could be uttered before the day was out and yet her brother was slowly coming to their room. Aisling slumped further into the chair and sighed quickly. Finally she heard the door crack open and a pair of green eyes met hers.

"Seamus! You had me worried! Thank god you are back. We need to leave now. Our names are to be spoken in mere moments," Aisling babbled.

Seamus said nothing -scaring his sister- but nodded and picked up the packages lounging against the wall. Aisling tried everything to get Seamus to talk but not even a grunt left his lips. His lips were in a straight thing line and his eyes were dry and red-rimmed. Both were taking it hard to leave when from what they should as their rightful partners. Those partners that because they were tied in lust and love to each other were killing the siblings. However, Aisling knew that one had to keep a level head when dealing with this. The Sarmatian Knights were well respected and feared as warriors and desired as lovers. When one took a woman as their partner for however short or long a time, that woman was not touched and fiercely protected. To try and pry the two apart now when Gawain had made his desires about his maid crystal clear was suicidal.

She knew that they had made mistakes in their pursuit. Mistakes that had cost them health, happiness and money. At that point in time, it had seemed fool-proof and perfect but now in hindsight Aisling blushed in embarrassment. When it came to a knight, a relationship was better allowed to run its natural course and die like a candle wick. By acting the way they had, they had prolonged the relationship as Gawain was an honourable –in a twisted sense of the word- guy and would not have left Leona while she was suffering the way she had been. Fear landed at the bottom of her stomach that seemed to fill Aisling with the thought that maybe, just maybe their actions had brought the pair together permanently. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind as quickly as she could, she turned her brother so he was facing her and gave him a sisterly hug. She felt powerless to change what was going on but she wanted him to know that she loved and supported him every step of the way. He was the best big brother anyone could ask for and he was suffering. Aisling felt guilty know for sending the assassin, her brother mattered more than some man but she had been so jealous. Now, she would have to make it up to Seamus.

Just as they were collecting their gear and about to leave the room, a strangled cry coming from the open window caught their attention. Their room was just off a little off the training camp and what they saw made Seamus' heart drop and tore Aisling between ecstasy and deep disappointment for her brother. Leona had collapsed –most likely from the heat- just off the training arena.

* * *

After finishing with Hugo and washing his end of the errant spots of bloods, Gawain had gone to Arthur and told him everything Hugo had said. Begrudgingly under intense pressure from Arthur he did tell him that he had to send for the healer. Arthur had sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and then had asked for a full report on Hugo's injuries. Gawain gave it with no exaggeration. After Arthur had freed him from the interrogation with the threat of extra patrols over his head, Gawain went to the training arena to work off some of the anger that had poured into him while "questioning" Hugo. Gawain's only wish was that he could have inflicted some of Leona's pain onto Hugo but alas with Arthur's ideals of equality and justice, that was denied him. It would be up to Arthur to decide what happened to him and no doubt Hugo's age would be taken into account. Arthur might let him go and that thought horrified Gawain but that was Arthur. He had his romantic ideals and although he was fair and just some were just plain ridiculous.

Lost in thought Gawain came upon the training arena faster than he thought he would. He knew the way from his room, the hall and Arthur's office subconsciously now after so long so his feet had just led him there. What surprised him when he got there was Leona was already there talking to Galahad –which Gawain was liked- and Lancelot –which Gawain did not like. Gawain was half-sure that Lancelot would not pursue Leona but just to be on the safe side, he really preferred the two not talking. No insult to his brother but there was a line that Lancelot could cross and Gawain was damn well not going to simply turn his back if he crossed it. Better to nip it in the bud before anything worse happened. Both of the knights saw Gawain approaching and left saying their goodbyes to Leona. Turning around and seeing Gawain, she flashed a bright smile before opening her arms to hug Gawain. Which she did as well as passionately kiss him. His touch always made her feel better and he preferred her in his arms. Gawain could think of no way to tell Leona, to ease her mind of the question of why then to be blunt. Gawain had figured –as he was an astute man- that it was the question of why that was bothering Leona. However, he also knew that since the two that paid for her attack had taken her in when she first arrived and were dear to her, he decided to leave that small detail out.

"Leona, my darling Leona you have no fear. It was not in any way your fault," Gawain began.

"What is not my fault?" Leona said a look of confusion on her face.

"Your attack. You did nothing to warrant it. It was me they were after but they changed their mind," Gawain continued.

"They? To hurt you?" Leona guessed.

"Yes, exactly my love. Nobody of any importance love. Nobody you know," Gawain responded quickly.

The look of pure relief on Leona's face made up for any small detail that Gawain had decided to omit. Pulling him close, she kissed him closely and hard to thank him before telling him to go and practice. She could see that he was itching for it. Quickly pecking her cheek, Gawain hurried off to train leaving Leona with the first happy feelings she had had in a long time until it happened.

* * *

The day was wonderfully warm, the hottest it had been in a long time. August was fast ending and Leona smiled at the thought, that this time next year the knights would be mere weeks away from freedom. Twirling a stray piece of string from her dress around her finger, Leona laughed as she watched Gawain "fight" with his brothers. They looked like they were actually fighting but they were having more fun than practice. The good weather had put everyone's moods higher. That and with Gawain lifting the huge burden of not knowing why she was nearly killed two and a half months prior. Soon however, Leona began to feel a little light-headed. She had been feeling this way for about two weeks or so and often needed to sit down to clear her head. However, there was nowhere to sit down and nowhere to hide while the wooziness and dizziness overcame her body. Swaying slightly, Leona looked like she was drunk and could not stand straight. Leona had not touched a drop that day. She swayed backwards and forwards until she caught herself. Then she say nothing but a blinding white light engulfing her and promptly feel over, losing all feeling to her body. She did not hear Gawain's cry when she collapsed against the hard, dusty ground.

It took several minutes but Leona finally opened her eyes. What she saw and heard caused her to gasp in shock. All around her was white with the steady pulsing like a heartbeat. _It cannot be! I am not…_

**

* * *

**

**AN3: **So what did you think?

Please press the button below this even if it is just one line saying you liked this, you could have changed that, I hated this. Anything that can help me improve this.

I take any sort of reviews even flames as long as there is something constructive in it.

Your opinions matter.

All the best,

Athenarena.


	21. Return home?

Chapter 21: Return home?

**AN: **I am back! I have survived everything including bronchitis but I enjoyed myself immensely and had the time of my life. I am sorry to have left you guys waiting so long to see what happened to Leona but I cannot help it. I was too busy with the animals and such over the last seven weeks. Do not worry for those drawn to Hugo, his fate shall be shown soon I promise you. That little bugger is growing into a big character and I have a lot of things planned for him and our couple.

Now onto my thank yous:

**Thank you to: **Myrle 16 (chapters 8 and 13), Readerfreak10, WishUponAStar1015, stalkingassassin (chapters 1 to 4), voldyismyfather, SilverLight05, Misssyl, Maevainwen Adaniel, Araloth the Random, Liliesshadow, Anime Princess and GypsyWitchBaby for their reviews.

**Thank you to: **stalkingassassin, arianna2, WishUponAStar1015 and Myrle 16 for their story alerts.

**Thank you to: ** stalkingassassin, Good-Twin01, WishUponAStar1015 and Myrle 16 for adding my story to their favourites list.

**Thank you to: **everybody who takes time out of their day to sit down and read my story. I really do appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the knights or character affiliated with the movie King Arthur. The rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I would love to own the knights but alas I do not. I only own my OFCs Leona, Hugo, Aisling, Seamus and anyone else not in the movie.

* * *

_No! I cannot be back can I? Oh God! Gawain? Gawain! But my family? This is too much. _Leona's thoughts were frantic as she stared around the hospital room. It was as per usual white and sterile with the constant beeping of the machines she was hooked up to and the steady drip of the IV into her body. There was one other person in the room, an older woman roughly in her mid-thirties with snow white hair and sharp blue eyes. She was staring straight at Leona, questioning her with her eyes. Leona could not remember her from this life and was nervous and anxious with her being here. Leona did not know how long she had been out of it and in fifth century for but now she was back. She did not want to be around this woman but Leona –in a burst of courage- wanted to know who this person was and why she was here. Almost as if the older one could read her mind, she answered the first question but the conversation that followed would confuse Leona for days on end.

"Just call me Macha dear," Macha said.

"The Irish goddess Macha? As in part of the Irish name for Armagh* Macha?" Leona replied.

The woman who called herself Macha laughed, "A different life now, thousands of years ago. Now I take care of souls and their past lives," Macha said

"Hmm and what does that have to do with me?" Leona said

"You have been in a coma for six months now while half your soul relived your life in the fifth century as a Knight's lover and later wife," Macha replied.

"Wife? Gawain wants a Sarmatian wife," Leona was now thoroughly baffled.

"He did until he met your past life and that ideal went out the window," Macha replied.

"So if I was a past life of mine why did I collapse back then?" Leona demanded. It was a niggling question that had been in the back of her brain when Macha had stated about living her past life.

"Your soul was spilt. You cannot function if your soul is spilt. Finally your soul became too weary and return to this body," Macha explained.

"But… Wait I am confused!" Leona blurted out.

"Many souls who spilt are confused. Our souls carry the memories of our past lives, some stronger than others. Yours with Gawain is the strongest. When we have accidents such as yours, that part of our soul dominated by that past life, that strongest past life flees our body to take form in that past life. That is what happened to you. However, a piece of the soul is not strong enough to stay there for life and yours fled after being worn down. We have a hard time controlling such fleeting parts but more often than not they return to the original body," Macha said.

"We?" Leona questioned.

"The powers that control people like me who take care of souls and past lives. You have a choice now Leona, you can stay here with your family and move on or you can return to the fifth century to be with Gawain. I cannot show you how to return; only you can find the way to return should that be your choice. I was only sent down to explain to you. You have the tools to return. I wish you luck and courage Leona," Macha said before leaving the room before Leona to could ask anymore questions.

_Well thanks for nothing! You have the tools to return. What is that supposed to mean? _Leona could scarcely fathom it. She had not days before said that if she got the chance to return home she would. And yet here she was back home with her family and friends and all she wanted to do was return to Gawain. Gawain, the very name brought sobs to her throat and tears to her eyes. She would never see him; hear him, be wrapped in his arms again. Now, -although she had speculated back at the Wall- she realised the heartbreaking decision she had to face. Her love or her family and friends, the life she had built up here. She was now not surprised that her soul had split –even though she only half believed Macha's words. Suddenly the doors sprang open and there were her entire family her mother, father, two younger sisters and older brother. Forcing a smile on her face, she was glad to be back with her family, ecstatic but she missed Gawain and did not want her family to see that pain.

* * *

Gawain paced up and down outside the healer's door as he worked on Leona. None of the knights could quell his frustration and worry and so after an outburst from Gawain had left him. That is how he wanted to be. Slowly, when Gawain's back was turned did the door to the healer's quarters open. Lo and behold it was the same man who had dealt with both incidents of Gawain and Leona and was now wondering if he was the one that would always be cursed to deliver the bad news to either one of them. Fiddling with his fingers, the healer waited for the knight to turn around and face him. It seemed like an eternity –but really was only mere seconds- before Gawain turned around. His face was a wicked twist of anger and worry, causing his features to become distorted and almost unrecognisable.

"Well? How is she?" Gawain said, practically spitting every word out.

"Her pulse is strong and she is breathing but it seems like she is a deep slumber. Physically there is nothing wrong with her but she will not wake up. We will keep her here for tonight but if she does not wake up by tomorrow, we will move her to her room as there is nothing we can do. She has to wake up in her own time," the healer replied, a slight stutter underscored his words.

The pulse in Gawain's temple was just slightly visible and his breath was coming out in short pants. His lips were tightly drawn into a thin line, barely seen on his pinkish tinged face.

"Nothing? You can do nothing? There must be something!" Gawain ground out.

"I am sorry but there is nothing. Gawain, we have done everything we can. She is just not responding. It is all out of our hands," the healer replied, trying to wipe the weariness from his face before turning back into the door.

When Gawain allowed –very reluctantly- the words to sink in, Gawain pulled his balled up fist up and punched the wall beside the door at least a dozen times. He funnelled all his turmoil, all his thoughts and the fierce storm that was his emotion into energy pushing his muscles lining his bones into tearing open his knuckles, allowing cherry red trickle staining his palm and wrist and break his bones. Yet he did not stop, punch after punch smashing bone and erupting nerves. Only when he spent it all did he stop his misplaced venting before –cradling his injured hand- returning to his room. Head not in this world, stumbling back down a corridor he knew like the back of his only good hand. The healer would have a field day with the hand in the morning. However, tonight Gawain would need to sleep –however fitfully it was- if not to recover some of his infamous long endurance to losing his temper.

* * *

With the night warm and still and the amount of Woad attacks falling drastically, it could be forgiven that the Legionnaires on duty were a little over tipsy from ale and mead. Two figures dragging a complacent pack horse, ensuring they made as little noise as they could as they hurriedly darted out into the autumn night. Although the sudden and mysterious illness of Leona played to their advantage, Aisling had decided to put her loyalty with her brother instead of chasing after the distraught knight. She knew what exactly had caused the profound change of affection in her and each time the thought fought to the front of her mind shivers of fear coursed through her spine and stole her heat, leaving her like an icicle. It was that transformation that forced her to act. She and her brother –walking wearily, periodically sighing, head lolling side to side- were fleeing the wall southwards until all this blew over. Aisling was pretty sure that once Leona woke that Gawain would soon tire of her and with his freedom looming ahead of him; he would not stay tied down to Leona for long.

However with the whole fiasco with Hugo –Aisling had said prayers for that man or boy that he would be safe and keep his mouth shut on their names but she doubted that would happen- Aisling knew that if Gawain found out what she looked like, she would have no chance with him when he dumped Leona. Likewise with Seamus, he could not logically think that once Leona knew that he was involved in the attempt to take her life that she would willingly open her arms, heart and body to him. However, recently their roles had been switched. Seamus, always the logically one had become the emotional one and she, the highly strung one –she begrudgingly admitted- had become the logical one. This worried her, if her brother became like her he could become moody, a drunkard and aggressive. It could –or would if she allowed herself be a little more pessimistic- blow their cover and bring the Sarmatian Knights down like a caved in house of bricks on them.

That thinking had led Aisling to quickly purchasing a pack horse, shoving their few belongings and remaining inheritance from their father into saddlebags, make sure their cloaks were darkened and ensuring that the night they left that none of the knights would be on patrol as they had keener sight and were often more sober than their Roman comrades. When she was done planning, she turned to her brother and practically cajoled Seamus into leaving. He had gotten into his head to visit Leona after she had collapsed that afternoon. It was in moments like that, that Aisling feared that Seamus was slowly succumbing to madness. She guessed it was a potent mix of disappointment, unrequited love and grief but she was feeling those too. Would she fall mad too? The very thought made her heart fall into her stomach and her stomach clench into a tight ball while sweat threatened to drench her skin. Throwing the thought of her head, Aisling kept her head bowed, occasionally peaking out of her hood to see what the Legionnaires were doing. Following the road south in silence with her brother, Aisling bore a scarce thought to the future because she could barely see in front of her, so what was the point of dreaming just to add the disappointment?

* * *

Hugo's eyes had nearly popped out of his head when the healer had come in after Gawain had left. Hugo was so sure that it would be another round of interrogation from Gawain or a Roman Legionnaire drunk and looking for a mat to punch the daylights out of. It was from this healer – who unfortunately had a penchant for gossip- that Leona was back in the healer's ward seemingly permanently asleep. Her knight was like a cornered animals lashing out at everyone who dared come a foot near the healer's ward. The healer had gently –another surprise, Gawain's method had caused the boy to see danger where there was none and when received kindness, had lost the ability to accept it- cleaned each wound and the several bruises and bandaged every wound to ensure no infection. When all that was done, Hugo was quickly left to his own thoughts and to mull over events that he had been involved in and what he had done.

Now Hugo was not a pessimistic boy and for his seventeen years still innocent in many ways of the world. This whole Leona incident had opened his eyes to the hurtful fact that the man he saw as his father, his mentor, and his protector had used him for material gain. It was an insight that shook him to his very core, tore his heart to smithereens and destroyed his steely resolve and hard stomach until he was as vulnerable as the day that his master had found him, a decade ago. He had been so trusting and that had been used against him so that should this job fail –and it was a high risk one that was for sure- it was not on his head that the heavy axe would fall. Hugo's master would have clean hands –except for Hugo's blood dripping off them to save his own skin- and could always find another orphaned boy or runaway to replace him should that axe fall.

Hugo wondered what he punished would be. It could be a quick execution –which caused Hugo to tremble in his boots and the urge to curl up into a ball and cry- or Arthur could be merciful. That was a fanciful idea but he knew that being seventeen might lead Arthur to take pity and him and give him a second chance at life. Unlike some who had been given those chances and had return to their original way of life just to end up dying, Hugo would take that opportunity and better his life. It was still a long shot, a hope in a darkened room but it was all he had left to keep him sane.

He had no idea when his sentence would be passed or by whom. Would Arthur tell him himself or would he send somebody else down to do it? How far had Hugo pierced with attacking Leona he wondered? Would Arthur's unwavering loyalty to his man cause him to lash out at him? Hugo knew that was very unlike Arthur's character –and that gave Hugo pause for thought- but he also knew that humans –unlike certain animal species- could act out of character when what they held dear was wounded or hurt. So, now it all came down to luck and at the moment Hugo felt like he had no luck in the world. He sincerely hope that was not the case and that lady luck was at least have enough pity for him to allow Arthur's mercy and justice gift Hugo with a second chance to better himself and redeem himself.

* * *

Leona could not place her finger on the strand of thought or the reason why she had decided to but she had decided to investigate this whole soul splitting. She reasoned that knowing the entire reason –as she mistrusted Macha but it was the only explanation that Leona had- would be the wisest thing to do. Also, should she at the end of the day decide to return to Gawain –and she could not deny it was as tempting as staying- she would want to do it properly so that repeats of what happened would not occur. Logic did offer some of serenity to the whirlpool that was Leona at that very moment.

Since she had woken up not two hours prior in her own time, her emotions had been rising and crashing as she tried to puzzle out what she truly wanted. She was stuck between her family, friends, the whole life she had built up in her time and Gawain, her knight, her soul mate, her everything. Each part needed the other to function and yet both parts could never possibly be together. One had to be chosen and Leona did not want to choose. She did not want to leave her family grieving and mourning but she did not want to leave Gawain with a comatose body with no way to tell what was going to happen. The choice was causing her to desire to pull her hair out and scream until her lungs held no more air and she could collapse into a faint. At least then she would not have to think about everything; the choice, the consequences, all that. She would be free in a world of slumber. It was becoming more and more appealing with every passing second.

The clock chimed five o clock and Leona was getting slightly restless. Picking at a stray piece of fluff on the bed, Leona tossed until she was looking out the window. The clouds were dark and overhung with the rain pelting down. It was as bleak as Leona's mood. Placing her hand on the pillow beside her cold face, Leona wanted to escape all this but she knew that at least by investigating, by knowing she removed that lack of control, that ignorance that could cloud her judgment, making her regret her decision later on. No, her first step to clearing her mind and her emotions would be to research.

Watching the rain however, Leona could not but wish somewhere deep in her that she was watching the rain elsewhere with a certain somebody's arms wrapped around her. She had to pick one world where she wanted part of two.

* * *

**AN: **What do you think? Please leave a review and tell me even if you hated it.

All the best.

Athenarena.


	22. Standing at a Crossroad

Chapter 22: Standing at a Crossroad.

**AN: **Hello my darling readers. I would have had this chapter up last week if I had not been on a cruise with bad internet signal and away from my own laptop unable to work on it and when I returned to Dublin, just to be whisked to the West of Ireland with no signal and no laptop. Also the baby giraffe Duke I busted my ass over to keep alive in South Africa died last week and because I loved the little fellow so much, I was deeply upset and could not write even if the ideas did come to me. But the muses have been kind to me –along with the bribes I have been feeding them- and blessed me with ideas when I could write them. So here is the next chapter. We have the conclusion of Hugo who will now leave for several chapters if I go by the current plan in my head. For the next few chapters I will deal solely with Leona so please excuse the length of them. But never fear; I will not go below my target of at least two thousand words.

**AN: **Now on to my thank yous. I firstly want to thank everybody who takes time out of their busy day to read a part of my story. I hope that my writing and story provide some entertainment and relief to you in what can be a very hectic and stressful day. As I received no alerts and was not added onto any favourites lists, I only have the names for those who reviewed. But those who read my story are so important and I would love to thank you all personally but unfortunately I get no names from FFN on story hits.

**Thank you to:** Liliesshadow, Maevainwen Adaniel, voldyismyfather, Myrle 16 (chapter 17), Araloth the Random, Anime Princess, SilverLight05, Readerfreak10 and GypsyWitchBaby for their reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the knights or character affiliated with the movie King Arthur. The rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I would love to own the knights but alas I do not. I only own my OFCs Leona, Hugo, Aisling, Seamus and anyone else not in the movie.

**AN: **Please send me a review even if it is only a few words to tell me what you think, how I can improve, what I am doing wrong. Your opinion really does matter and without I am stumbling in the dark on how to improve this story that you my readers put so much into. You are just as important as me.

* * *

The bookstore bell jangled as Leona hesitantly pushed open the door. Since her release from the hospital two weeks prior, Leona had been visited by Macha one other time. It had been last night in fact. Macha had come to check in on her progress at well choosing what life she would leave and was furious and at times –Leona thought- understanding to see that Leona had made no progress.

_Flashback. _

_A swish of long skirts just outside her bathroom door caused Leona to leave washing her teeth and tiptoe into her darkened bedroom. There on the end of her bed was Macha, an emerald dress swept around her body. Her knees were crossed with her fingers looped over them and a small smile gracing her perfect –Leona thought- lips. _

"_Hello child, I came to check up on your progress. I know many research soul splitting and reincarnation before making a decision. How is what you are doing?" Macha said. _

"_I have not started yet Macha," Leona calmly replied. _

"_Not started? Why ever not child? You are not the only one this decision affects. Child, you need to start," Macha stated. _

"_But that is just it, if I start this journey, this search I could lose than I start with. I do not want to make such a choice," Leona choked out. _

"_Not want? Not want? While you might have the choice to stick your head in the sand, others do not. Do you think Gawain has that option when all he has is a sleeping body and a smidgen of hope? What of your friends and family? They have you physically but your heart is not here anymore. Your spark is gone. Someone has to be given the proper chance to grieve. You have to start researching; you have to start making the choice. There is no way around it, you have to," Macha shouted standing face to face with Leona._

"_That is the whole point! I hate what my choice will do. I do not want to put anyone through that grief. It is not fair and no matter how hard I try to push myself I cannot," Leona responded. _

"_Then you will always be in limbo! In the long run it is better for everybody. Some day your family and friends will notice that you are not longer truly here and that will hurt them because they have no reason why. And Gawain, Gawain, the man you profess to be your soul mate, you leave him with a body. Maybe, maybe you will get lucky and they will suffocate your slumbering body but in the end he has nothing and knows nothing. There are no ifs or buts you have to choose," Macha replied. _

_Softly sobbing, "what if I make the wrong choice? What if I choose the life that is not meant for me? There is so much going on me turning around and saying I want to live here or there. It is too much._

"_There are others who have been in your shoes and yet they have chosen without all the technology that you have. My dear choose or be damned the choice will be made for you and you may not like that either," Macha retorted before disappearing into thin air. _

_Leona had collapsed onto her bed in a flood of tears –from contemplating everything she had to lose to pitying her situation- before surrendering to a fitful sleep. _

_End Flashback._

However hurtful that conversation it did have the necessary affect that Macha was looking for. That morning Leona had woken resolved to at least research soul splitting. Hence, why she was entering this "department" bookstore Dubray Books on Grafton Street just opposite HMV. She had thought of going to a store more focused on the occult –as what she deemed soul splitting- but reconsidered as it might not be deemed such by the store's owners and since they would have no books, the day would be a failure. This is because the stores were often lingering in the backstreets of the Dublin city centre and finding them could take hours. Although it would be a bad start not to find any books in a chain bookstore, at least she could get names of other stores which _could_ have such books on sale and ergo have a lead to follow.

The fake wooden floor echoed the click of Leona's high heel and her breathing was short and shallow. Leona had no idea what section to check and was slightly embarrassed to ask for help on such an odd topic. Although she was sure that the workers here received many unusual and eccentric requests daily, she was a little self conscious to ask. She wanted to reprimand herself but felt that a little lee-way could be given today –just today she firmly reminded herself- and she would not ask. She finally after several moments standing there decided on two sections, the occult and philosophy. The latter was a peculiar one but she could understand if the store's employees thought it more as a philosophical idea –or debate-. It could also be under religion she mused but she thought that pushing the boat a little too far.

Strolling over to the occult section, Leona spent the next thirty or so minutes browsing through the books, picking up any that might lead to her chosen destination. If the blurb on the back did not adequately satisfy her, Leona would carefully but the book down so as not to damage it –and then be forced to pay for it- until she was left with none. She was right in choosing not to go to a small occult store hidden in the back streets as if it was an occult topic surely Dubray Books would have had at least one book on the topic. Sighing slowly, Leona then climbed up two floors to the top floor to peruse the philosophy section. It was here that Leona had more success picking up four books on reincarnation and one by a Dr. McNeil entitled "Soul-Splitting, a Soul From One in Two Places." This last book had her in stitches as the doctor –of philosophy- taught at Trinity College Dublin meaning that she could more readily meet –if she was very lucky- and email the philosophy lecturer on questions she was sure she would have when she finished the book. Also, this book was talking about exactly her situation although the reincarnation books were important –to her- as was it not reincarnation that led her to this situation in the first place?

Tucking her purchases under her arm, Leona allowed herself a small smile as she practically hopped over to the counter to pay for her purchases. Not noticing the cashier's eyes slightly widening at her choice of books, Leona, took the paper bag and with it swinging on her arm, went to meet friends for lunch. She had also not noticed that the day that brightened up from the grey clouds looming overhead that morning. The sky now had a silver tint with the sun just peeking through the now fluffier clouds. It seemed that Leona had started to dig towards her silver lining even though she had not noticed it. Maybe that was a good thing as seeing that she had taken the right step towards a silver lining might have caused Leona premature happiness or premature pain.

* * *

Up and down. In and out. Shallow breaths moved fifth century Leona's chest at a frequent level peacefully. To anybody just entering the dimmed room where Leona currently lay, it would seem that Leona was taking a nap in the dying hours of the morning. However, she had been in the same position for close to a month. Her eyes never opened, her fingers never twitched. She lay like sleeping beauty awaiting true love's kiss from her prince. Skin remained pale and the body had ceased to function except for breathing. Cold, next to lifeless and yet there was no reason why someone who appeared to collapse under August heat to remain comatose for so long. It baffled healers, knights, everybody in the community that existed around the Fort. There was nothing to go on, nothing and still Leona –her soulless body- remained still.

Although they talked about what happened to her, life at the Fort did not stop. Her candle wicks spluttered and died and not every one was replaced. Shadows crept further into the room with the retreat of sunlight and light in general. The shutters remained half closed, the curtains lazily pulled aside and never corrected. Dust built up little by little as the room as it only received a light cleaning once a week. The only things that remained frozen in time were Leona and the bed. Her hands were crossed over her lower stomach, her dress splayed out around her feet. Nothing was touched, nothing had moved, nothing had aged in that small bubble of a time capsule. A chair stood lonely beside the bed, near Leona's head. The rest was bare. A room, a bed, a chair and an ice princess was all there was.

Her lover Gawain was a slightly different story. He had been out of the Fort mostly, patrolling per Arthur's orders to remove him from that room. When he was around the Fort, Gawain became quiet, sullen. He played with his fingers, often cracking his knuckles and played with his food. Venturing outside of the room Leona was placed in almost never happened unless he went to training and even then it was a hard push. Like any human, Gawain was suffering due to not knowing what was going on and why it was. Not having the answers or any fragment of the answer was causing havoc to his mind. Half thoughts and vague dreams plagued Gawain every hour of every day. It was no wonder that Arthur was doing everything in his upmost best to chase these imaginary demons taunting Gawain by having him on more patrols. At least out there he could focus on something, _anything _else other than the situation at hand and should any other emotion take over him then the Woads and the riding would help ease these emotions out of him.

The door creaked open, allowing small slivers of light enter the room. As per always the healer checked her in the morning once a day. He checked pulse, her respiratory rate, every sign that there was some small sign that fifth century Leona was close to awakening or at the very least improving to reach that stage of being close to opening her eyes and putting everybody at ease, especially the healer. For the first week after Leona had collapsed beside the training ring, Gawain had been understanding –in a very demanding and domineering manner- but every day after that, the healer had been talking and walking around Gawain as if he was on eggshells because he had no answers. The healer was very close to praying that Leona would awaken if only for his sake as he could not take Gawain's eyes boring him to him, questioning him without opening his mouth. A tension –although unwanted- would build in the room slowly, drop by drop until the healer would conclude his examination and she was always the same. Always the same answer, a grunt and the healer would leave as quickly as dignity would allow. Today, the healer was a little more at ease because Gawain was away from the room and the examination could be conducted at ease without the feeling of two blue eyes driving a hole into his back.

Upon finishing the examination, the healer packed away his belongings in his small bag; all he could do is muse. Muse and question. All he could think of when he examined Leona's comatose state was what he whispered on his way out, "why won't you wake up? What are you hiding from?"

* * *

When Hugo briefly thought he would get a second chance, he had not put much stock in the idea. It had swirled around the back of his mind before lying dormant in some inaccessible part, only to resurface in abstract and quickly forgotten dreams. What Hugo had believed in was one of two things; a public messy execution or remaining behind bars until he died a natural death. He did not which one he wanted. A cage where he was constantly watched constantly treated like a mongrel dog begging for scraps or a death that could go agonizingly slow and fail in a hundred thousand different ways. So when he was led by his Roman guards to Arthur's study, he thought it was to tell him an execution date. Hugo also did not take into account that with Gawain being away from the Fort –and baying for the blood of Hugo- that now he actually had more than a hope and a prayer to get that second chance that Hugo really did deserve.

The room was as well lit as it could be for the late morning with everything neat and ordered. Sheets were tucked away but Hugo only seemed interested in the floor. He kept his eyes glued on it the entire time. Arthur waited several minutes to see if Hugo would look up at all and say anything but after getting no response, Arthur cleared his throat. Hugo started, ripping his eyes off the floor and looking –almost staring- at Arthur for the first time.

"Please sit," Arthur said indicating the chair right in front of him.

Hugo meekly obliged before Arthur continued speaking, "you have been charged and convicted of attempted murder of the lover of one of my knights. You have confessed whilst also giving us some personal information about yourself. It is with all of this in mind that I have come to a punishment that I think is just."

Hugo interjected in a voice just above a whisper, "so you are going to kill me sir?"

Arthur replied, his face a mask to the shock he was feeling, "No I am not going to execute you. If I was, the knight would still be at the Fort. No, I am going to send you down to Londinium where the local commander will find you work. He will also keep a very close eye on you. If he feels that you are not using my mercy correctly, you will be brought back here for a public execution."

Hugo not trained like Arthur to at least mask his feelings, dropped his mouth –without thinking- and his eyes widened –almost until they were bugging out- in his sockets before asking, "Why?"

Arthur replied, "You are seventeen and got into this business why? Because of whom you were around. Every one deserves a second chance if it seems like they are willing to take it. Although Gawain will not agree with me, I think you are willing to take this and you need this."

Hugo muttered, "Thank you, thank you so much for this. I swear I will use this second chance wisely. Thank you."

Arthur smiled, "Your guards will pick you up now. You leave tomorrow at the crack of dawn."

After Hugo had left, Arthur relaxed his tense shoulders and rubbed his throbbing temples. To be honest, it had taken several hours off his sleep to try and come up with a fair and justified solution to this man's punishment. He knew that acting an eye for an eye would have been the simplest thing to do but something in his gut made him consider giving him a chance at a new life. Arthur thought that by sending Hugo away from the Fort, away from the knights and the whole incident would be best for everybody. However, being wary he had decided to tell Hugo what he was doing to him while Gawain was not around. Although Gawain deserved –and Arthur wholeheartedly believed this- to know and be there when Arthur gave out the punishment to Hugo, Arthur felt that with everything going with Leona at that moment that he could not logically discern that this was the best option for everybody. Nobody died and Hugo would be far away from Leona and Gawain –and by extent Arthur which made him relax a bit further into his chair. Arthur had to be fair and logical when parts of him wanted to strangled him with his bare hands.

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, Arthur got up and walked out of the study. _ I want to go back to bed and it is not noon yet! This is going to be a long day. _Striding out of the headquarters where he had been holed up since just a few minutes after dawn, Arthur went out searching for a distraction and a way to relieve his throbbing head.

* * *

**AN:** So what did you think? Please tell me.

All the best in everything you do.

Thank you for reading.

Athenarena.


	23. Deciding on a Path of Discovery

Chapter 23: Deciding on a Path of Discovery.

**AN: **Hello my faithful readers. I am so sorry to have kept you waiting with the next chapter of Dancing to the Wrong Tune. I have been –as often happens in one's last year of school before university- overwhelmed by work from school including a history essay that accounts for 20% of my final grade. The muses have been quite annoyed that I have not been writing but for now they are appeased. I will warn you however that my updates will be sporadic from now on as I do not have the time to write anymore, annoyingly. The focusing on Leona before her decision will last at least another two chapters. Do not fret, I already have the ideas for chapter 24 and the beginnings of the ideas for chapter 25 so I will write whenever I get the moment to as I do not want to leave any of you in suspense over what Leona chooses.

**AN2: **Now on to my thank yous. I firstly want to thank everybody who takes time out of their busy day to read a part of my story. I hope that my writing and story provide some entertainment and relief to you in what can be a very hectic and stressful day. As I received no alerts and was not added onto any favourites lists, I only have the names for those who reviewed. But those who read my story are so important and I would love to thank you all personally but unfortunately I get no names from FFN on story hits.

**Thank you for reading:** Four chapters out of twenty two now have over a thousand hits each! Chapter 1 has 4098, Chapter 2 has 1521, Chapter 3 has 1002 and Chapter 6 has 1015! The entire story has 15,483 hits! Thank you so much for that! It really means a lot.

**Thank you to: **Araloth the Random, Maevainwen Adaniel, voldyismyfather, SilverLight05, GypsyWitchBaby and Anime Princess for their reviews.

**Thank you to: **kattie-anz for their story alert.

**Thank you to: **Only a Trace and kattie-anz for adding my story to their favourites list.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the knights or character affiliated with the movie King Arthur. The rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I would love to own the knights but alas I do not. I only own my OFCs Leona, Lisa and anyone else not in the movie.

**AN: **Please send me a review even if it is only a few words to tell me what you think, how I can improve, what I am doing wrong. Your opinion really does matter and without I am stumbling in the dark on how to improve this story that you my readers put so much into. You are just as important as me.

* * *

Lukewarm hot cocoa sat idly on the vintage beside table, located right beside Leona's bed. Thumbing idly through Dr. McNeil's book "Soul-Splitting, a Soul from One in Two Places", blue highlighter swinging through her fingers. Pages were already dog-eared, paragraphs lined and notes sprawled in an almost illiterate manner. The clocks steady ticking showed the time at half eleven. Yawning and stretching slightly so that her back arched forwards, Leona drained her cup in three mouthfuls and turned the lamp off. At once the room descended into darkness with the only light trickling in was from the aged uncovered bulb swinging just outside her bedroom door. Curling up inside a cocoon, Leona's eyes stayed open for a brief second before succumbing to the stubborn claws of sleep.

Morning came as if in a dream. Leona's half hearted attempts at researching had led her to the only realistic and pragmatic solution although reluctance and an inkling of shame made her withdraw from the idea. _But it is the only way and though I hate to admit it, I must or face the wrath of Macha. _Leona would have to contact Dr. McNeil and try to establish a meeting so she could further discuss soul splitting. She would need an excellent reason for contacting him without divulging her true excuse for wanting to see him. Sighing, Leona turned from her left side onto her back and stared at the ceiling for heaven knows how long. Somehow, she knew deep down in her heart and stomach that it would come to her exposing her deepest secret. Slowly perching herself up, Leona picked up her cocoa and cradled it in her hands for a few minutes before sipping the chipped cup until it was drained of all liquid.

Plucking at her sheet after she had placed her mug on the bedside table -within an arm's reach of her bed-, Leona decided that when it all came down to the nooks and crannies of this investigation –not only to please Macha and to quell her own fluttering heart- was to contact this Doctor McNeil and to get his professional opinion. If she had to reveal what had happened to her- telling him about Gawain was something was completely off-limits no matter how hard this professor pressed- then so be it. She had no other alternative, no other way to shine light on her darkened, misty road to true enlightenment and the repelling of the doom and gloom that had shrouded her life.

Since the doctor worked at Trinity, Leona was pretty sure that she could find his email on the internet. Thank god for Google being invented or she would have felt little courage at trekking to the campus in the middle of bustling Dublin City and asking the receptionist for the location of the professor. She did not think she could have done it if she could not find the address, the email address anonymously over the world of the internet. Curling the covers tightly around her body, Leona turned on her right side, curled up in the foetal position, shut her eyes tightly and darted quickly into the world of dreams, imagining the arms of her knight curled around her waist and his slow, deep, husky breathes rumbling in her ear, lulling her.

* * *

Scribbling hastily across the slightly crinkled page, Leona hastened to cover a yawn. She was writing notes and questions to help her study. Strewn across the table, half hidden under books were leaflets and pamphlets for repeating Leaving Cert. Due to the fact it was October* and Leona had never sat her Leaving Cert, she could not enter college. Leona had no choice but to repeat the year or do an FAS* course. Leona was not definite in her ideas of what she was going to do. It had always been an ambition to go to university and get a bachelor's degree and become a primary school teacher even if she had to do Irish which she detested. With all the upheaval that had descended upon her life, she was not of a clear mind what path she wanted to take. What if she started the course, just to turn around and return to the fifth century, it would be a waste of a few thousand euro*. If she chose to stay in the twenty first century, to leave all the love and security that Gawain had to offer, she might be too late in enrolling in this year's repeat Leaving Cert and would have to wait at least another ten months or so to even consider going to university. Sighing, she flicked her pen down the spine of her textbook size book and shut her eyes for several moments, concentrating on her breathing.

The library she was sitting in, her local library was two old Victorian houses that had been converted. The walls were a pale yellow slight dull and pealing and the carpet below was cream, with wears and tears around the area where the table and the chairs' legs had most rotated. Stacks of books haphazardly ordered, lined wall to wall and the noise of people talking barely came above a whisper. Leona's table was crammed into a corner with her back against the window sheet and her body numb and stiff from sitting so long. Stretching her arms above her head and curling her toes, Leona let out a strangled moan so as not to attract attention from any of the volunteers working at the library that day. Finally slumping over the table, Leona exhaled slowly and reluctantly plucking up her pen again before absentmindedly rereading the same passage again. Eyes half shut and hand rested firmly against her cheek, Leona did not bother to look up when she heard footsteps approaching her table.

"Leona!" Lisa whispered.

Leona started. She had not seen Lisa since that faithful day, that cold March afternoon of that match and her accident that had led Leona to that spiral of insanity she was currently sliding down.

"Lisa! I have not seen you in ages. You must be in college now right?" Leona muttered back.

"I am in Trinity College now. It is so good to see you up and awake Leona! You had us all very worried about you," Lisa replied, doing her best to keep her voice from rising.

"I am glad to be up and awake Lisa. Tell me, what have you been up to since March? I want to hear it all," Leona said fighting back a smile. It was good to see her friend again.

"I have not been up to much. Did my exams in June, got my results in August, and accepted my placement. What I mostly did was help around with your mother. She was devastated after what happened to you. You could see she wished she had been there instead to pick you up after the match so this would never have happened. It killed her to see you so fragile, so vulnerable, so catatonic," Lisa replied.

Lisa felt –unconsciously- a wave of guilt roll over her and settle in the pits of her stomach, clenching her tight as if chained to the table. She knew she should not feel guilty; she did not go out of her way to get knocked over by the bus or fall head over heels with Gawain. She had committed the actions she had deliberately or consciously, they had just occurred in her life. Trying to shake the guilt out of her without attracting attention from her best friend Lisa, Leona stuttered out:

"Thanks Lisa for being there for her. I had no idea it had ever been as bad. You know parents, never let on when they are upset."

Lisa said, "I know, my mom would have acted the exact same if what happened to you, happened to me. At least now she will eat and sleep properly now. No more worries."

Another wave flooded Leona who had to bit her lip to stop anything outrageous and very close to the truth flowing out. Leona simply nodded, her hair strategically covering her pale face and widened eyes. She knew that if Lisa saw her like this, her game would be up and she would be interrogated by Lisa until the whole truth came tumbling out. Then Lisa would diagnose her as clinically insane and heaven knows what she would tell Leona's mother after that. Watching Lisa through her curtain of hair, Leona only coped on that Lisa was still talking by the last few words she was saying.

"… so you doing anything tonight?"

"No, no I am not. I have not been out since I came out of the hospital. Funny isn't. I have almost become a hermit. You must tell me all about your course tonight though," Leona hurriedly answered.

The second Lisa left, Leona grabbed all of her notes and pamphlets before stuffing them into the rucksack that had been idly lying against the table before running out of the library, down the stone stairs and home. Now, it was urgent. She needed to finish her research as quickly as humanely possible before any other details of her "life" in a coma trickled in and caused her to do something desperate and unthinkable. Macha's words of warning "_My dear choose or be damned the choice will be made for you and you may not like that either" _flashed through her brain several times a second. She had to –with a clear mind and a clear heart (although nearly unfeasible for Leona) - make a decision as soon as possible before life threw a spanner into this and made her more miserable than she currently was at times.

* * *

Several hours had passed between Leona leaving the library and actually writing her email to Dr. McNeil asking to discuss his theory –he called it that but she knew it was a fact- because when she had come home the sun was still high in the sky and by the time she had sent the email, the sun had slunk just below the horizon. She had sat in front of her computer, staring idly at it, not having the lion courage to turn on her computer and type out what she needed to say.

Finally, her finger pressed the on button and the hum of the computer starting up caressed her ears while the light of the screen momentarily blinded her. Finally, getting in and online, Leona began to google Dr. McNeil and Trinity. Finding it on the second page of searches, Leona was slightly surprised to see that his name was Eoin. Eoin McNeil -or MacNeil as he had spelt it-, she briefly remembered from Leaving Cert history was a pacifist Irish nationalist who co-founded the Gaelic League*, taught early Irish history in the University College of Dublin (UCD) and head of the Irish Volunteer Force*. For a second, Leona was a little stunned. _Maybe he knows about reincarnation because it happened to him or maybe he is just named after the famous person in the family. _

Clicking on the link, Leona was able to get an email address and hesitantly typed out her email, trying not to sound desperate or concealing. She tried to sound diplomatic, scholarly as if this was something she was looking into because she liked it not because she _had _to. Finally ending her email, she clicked send and with a ping the email was lost into the World Wide Web and would hopefully reappear within a few moments in the inbox of the professor. Slowly turning the computer off, Leona left her dark room and was soon swallowed into the light of the hallway.

* * *

**Points to note in chapter. (There will not always be so many in a chapter I promise!)**

*Finals take place in Ireland for school hockey in the first two weeks of March so the all Ireland finals for school hockey can be played within two weeks of that. The match in chapter 1 was actually played out –to my surprise- on the 11th of March 2010 with Andrews- my school- winning 2-0 against Alexandra College. I got the score wrong. St. Andrews went on to the win the final later that month over the reigning champions Colaiste Iosagain.

*FAS courses are courses not in a college taken by those who would not have finished their Leaving Cert for whatever reason. FAS comes from Irish, meaning to grow and there is an accent over the a but I could not find one on Microsoft word to fit the upper-case.

*Irish universities do not have annual tuition fees; there is an entrance fee of about 1500 euro, buying the books and other equipment and rent which can be very expensive in certain parts of Dublin.

*A league set up in the late nineteenth century to preserve the Irish language which was rapidly declining at the time.

*The Irish Volunteer Force –the IVF- was set up to ensure Ireland got Home Rule –kind of like what New Zealand and Australia have but with less powers of Government- and as a response to the Ulster Defence Force –the UDF- who were trying to stop it. Later split and majority became known as the Irish Republican Army (IRA) who fight -dirtily- to end the split of Ireland and get a 32 county Republic. (Try learning about it all, you get a ferocious headache afterwards)

* * *

What do you all think? Please tell me your thoughts.

All the best.

Athenarena


	24. Tumbling into the Abyss

Chapter 24: Tumbling into the Abyss.

**AN: **Dearest readers. I have gotten breathing space and been able to get you another chapter in record time –for me. I have been busy with Model United Nations especially Terenure MUN where I got a distinguished delegate award. But, the teachers decided to be lenient and after loading much homework and many tests on me, gave me a break to write this. I will admit that I changed my mind about their being two chapters (so resolved in chapter 25) about Leona's decision on the wonderful advice of **WintherRose **and later consultation with** Maevainwen Adaniel **that told me I was dragging on the decision for too long. So I decided to slam the two chapters together and I got this little baby. I am also having a hard time deciding what course next to take and am putting a poll up on my profile page about whether Leona should tell Gawain everything or not. I feel the guy deserves to know everything but am reluctant to take it down that path as knowing the knights, well it could lead to unpleasant territories, which is all I will say.

**AN2: **Now onto my thank yous. **My first thank goes** to WintherRose and Maevainwen Adaniel for advising me on the best way to go forward with this chapter and my story in general. Secondly, I Athenrena want to thank everybody who takes time out of their busy day to read a part of my story. I hope that my writing and story provide some entertainment and relief to you in what can be a very hectic and stressful day. As I received no alerts and was not added onto any favourites lists, I only have the names for those who reviewed. But those who read my story are so important and I would love to thank you all personally but unfortunately I get no names from FFN on story hits.

**Thank you for reading:** Four chapters out of twenty two now have over a thousand hits each! Chapter 1 has 4098, Chapter 2 has 1521, Chapter 3 has 1002 and Chapter 6 has 1015! The entire story has 15,483 hits! Thank you so much for that! It really means a lot.

**Thank you to: **Kinz (chapters 20 to 23), SilverLight05, Maevainwen Adaniel, WintherRose, Araloth the Random, voldyismyfather and Anime Princess for their reviews.

**Thank you to: **WitchWeaver for their story alert

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the knights or character affiliated with the movie King Arthur. The rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I would love to own the knights but alas I do not. I only own my OFCs Leona, Lisa and anyone else not in the movie.

**AN3: **Please send me a review even if it is only a few words to tell me what you think, how I can improve, what I am doing wrong. Your opinion really does matter and without I am stumbling in the dark on how to improve this story that you my readers put so much into. You are just as important as me

* * *

Leona's eyes were barely staying awake. Last night had passed by in a haze of alcohol and sentiments. She did not remember doing anything with any guy, but half of last night had been subconsciously erased from her psyche. She was never ever going to drink again, she assured herself. Especially not when she was with Lisa. Grumbling and groaning, Leona yearned for nothing more than to lurch into bed and sleep off the migraine currently igniting in her wits but it was an absolute necessity that she checked her email, no matter how disastrous her body was feeling or the repulsion of the idea of not falling into a comatose slumber. So that was why she was sitting in front of her computer, her head rocking backwards and forwards. Every so often, her forehead dangled close to smacking off the screen. Check email and then plunge into bed was all that Leona could think coherently. That was a very bad sign indeed. Absentmindedly typing in her password, all signs of her drunken hangover vanished into thin air when she saw her first unread email. _But that is improbable, if not impracticable. Professors are never in on a Sunday. Something is up! This is so suspicious. Maybe, and this is a real long shot, this Professor of Philosophy is the one I need to get me back to Gawain, if that is my choice. Headache is now returning. _

Cautiously opening the email, Leona was beyond stunned that this Dr. Eoin McNeil was asking for her to visit him in his office, on campus promptly at ten o clock the following morning. Leona sat immobile as if in a tranquil trance, mulling over the email and –while fidgeting with her fingernails- her options left her scant for breath. She had no options but to arrive at his office and converse with him. Feeling the desirable urge for air, space and freedom, Leona hurriedly wrote a reply, sent it and sprinted out of her room into the welcoming arms of Mother Nature.

* * *

Eoin almost could scarcely believe what the city of Dublin had been transformed into, what his beloved island had altered into. Since his death just a measly two months after World War 2 had called its ceasefire and ended, he had breathed his last here in this very city on the 15th October. Soon, he had encountered Macha and from that moment hence, he had become a watcher too. Leona's case had been the first from this Fair Isle in years, decades even. Macha had materialized in front of him, in this very room with the most bewildering case, he had seen in all his time as a watcher. Although he was a novice in comparison to Macha, both were perplexed by this. Leona had successfully planted –unwittingly- her fragment into her former life's body creating an alternate personal record. All had happened accordingly to the original timeline after that mishap. Now, he felt as vulnerable and feeble as he did during the Easter Rising planning* because he knew that almost Macha would take on the Herculean task of gently pressing Leona onto him, he had never anticipated an email from the aforementioned subject. When he did, logic urges him to caution, not to respond as hastily as he had but his gratitude had overwhelmed him and he had speedily answered back. Now, he deeply regretted the haste in which he replied but it was to no avail now.

Macha –he knew- could open the portal that would allow Leona to arrive in her fifth century body. After that, Eoin was hesitant to question what was to be done with Leona here. The soul fragment would slowly die here over a matter of days. He suspected that cause of death would be of the nature of cardiac arrest or sudden adult death syndrome. Tapping his fingers against his monstrosity of a desk, Eoin could not keep from glancing at the blackened screen beside his fingers. The clock on the opposite wall chimed the arrival of mid-day. Lounging back against the desk, peering out into the bustle of Pearse Street below, and the sound of an alert broke Eoin's reverie and barely containing his urge to spring to the chair, his face broke into a huge grin when he discovered it was from Leona and she had agreed to the meeting tomorrow. Tomorrow would herald the end of some fraction of Leona's life and the silent, shadow part of the watchers should she decide to return to the fifth century. If not, she would become a permanent case for the watchers to ensure there was no repeat of soul-splitting.

* * *

The day began with a little drizzle and a grey overcast of clouds; utterly depressing. There was no biting wind that would freeze on to the very marrow of their bones. Leona was wrapped up in a leather coat, with her hands firmly balled in her pockets to the stop the feeling of hypothermia* –she was a little like a hypochondriac* at times, especially during the seasons of autumn and winter. Trudging along Pearse Street, she cursed to discover that the Pearse entrance to Trinity College was shut and she would have to walk around to the back entrance of Trinity and then navigate her way back. It was all much ado with nothing as crossing the campus only took ten minutes or such. However, it was early morning and Leona was in a particularly lazy mood at that very moment. So excess walking was something that she hated to do right at that point in time. Navigating streams of people, swinging shopping bags and marching buggies, Leona finally hiked her way to the back of Trinity and went through.

Last night, something had hit her as hard as a lightning bolt. Her decision, where she wanted to stay. On the cusp of sleep, tossing and turning, it had hit her, the thing she could not live without. Her whole being ached for it and she felt like an island without it. Slightly disturbed by how quickly it hit her and the strength of the emotion, leaving her gasping for air made her more determined to meet this professor. There was no legitimate way for Leona to shake her suspicions that this professor McNeil was Eoin MacNeil at some point in the last century. Grasping at straws was an eloquent way to say how Leona's thinking process was doing these days.

After a century and a decade, Leona found herself outside the door of Dr. Eoin McNeil's office, hesitantly knocked, turned the knob slowly and entered the world of the unknown.

* * *

How long the two had sat there staring at one another without uttering a single syllable neither could fathom. Eoin sat with his hands together resting lightly on his chin, his index finger pressed against his cheek while Leona sat with her arms and legs crossed and her foot tapping gently against the oak floor. Clearing his throat, Eoin sat back into his chair, peering over his glasses at Leona who squirmed slightly before speaking.

"I have an inkling you know you I am so we will not dwell on that right now. I am aware that Macha has been to visit you as I am a watcher like she is. I asked you to come here today to hear if you had made any headway in coming to an informed decision about where you are to dwell," Eoin spoke.

Leona should have been but was not surprised in the least bit of what Eoin had said. She could have guessed that Macha would push her towards another of her "kind" before this entire escapade was done. To be honest, Leona was sick of thinking about the whole thing, mulling over a decision and now she had made it. She was sure, she was ready, and it was time.

"I have made a decision already," Leona replied.

Eoin raised his left eyebrow slightly "and I hope this decision was based on logic instead of emotion."

"Why?" Leona was shocked.

"You cannot reverse this decision, you cannot decide halfway down the line, in a year or two that you want to change your decision. It just is not possible. If you are deciding, you must do it with your head not your heart, no matter how much you hurt your heart in the end."

"But, but he is my soul mate. I am sure of it. I have to go back!" Leona cried.

"Are you sure? You are young. A first love always feels like the One, child, always. You must be sure with your whole body and mind and soul that he is the One. I cannot let you make a choice without warning you of the disastrous consequences that could befall you. It would be an unjust thing to do. Sit here for a while and gather your thoughts then decide," Eoin said

"Why should I gather my thoughts when I already have done so? If I stay I am one half of a whole. A whole that will never be filled here. I go with regret of leaving my family but I cannot leave them with an emotionless zombie and I cannot lose Gawain, he is irreplaceable. That is my final decision," Leona replied.

"Are you sure? You have your mind set do you? Have you thought long and hard with it?" Eoin inquired.

"I do! I have never been so sure in my life. My decision may have been immediate and unwarranted but every fibre in my being condones and supports this conclusion. Nothing you can say can sway me," Leona passionately declared.

Eoin smiled, "Nothing we discuss will change your mindset will it? I suppose I was lucky. I encountered my soul mate in my first life and was not forced to make any decision until after death, a death that separated us. I cannot sway your decision as you seem to be steadfast in this. I will call Macha and we will send you home. This ceases our involvement with you. Close your eyes and wait. Just focus on your homecoming."

* * *

Leona did not hear the swishing of neither Macha's skirts nor the incoherent words she was chanting. She felt a sharp breeze of warmth and a tickle of electricity coursing through her as Macha's chanting rose higher and higher. All she concentrated on was her return, seeing Gawain again, reliving her past life in her mind's eye. Breathing slowly, eyes scrunched shut, hands griping the chair so tightly her knuckles became ashen. So close, she was so close. She could almost –if she strained her ear- hear Gawain's baritone voice, feel the weight of his arms around her waist and see him "spooned" around her. A vision, a dream, almost a reality. She had realised that her family here that shaped her into the woman she was sitting here in this Dublin study but without Gawain she would never mature to a full woman, independent of the backing of her family and liberated to love and hurt by what obstacles life threw at her. Inches away now, the breeze was rushing through her sapping her of energy and filling her with excitement simultaneously. Breathes became harder and more laboured. Ripping her eyelids open, Leona saw whirling lights, and a vortex of endless proportion making her dizzy and slight queasy. Finally, Leona felt her snap out of her body and into the chest of her fifth century body.

There her breath was harsh, her back slightly arched with her eyes wide. Panting and disorientated, Leona felt a weight on the object she was lying on. Realising she was on a bed in a darkened room with another person placing their arm around her body, a familiar scent waft into her nose and sweet nothings being whispered into her ear, she recognized Gawain, her Gawain, her knight. Finally, finally in the true essence of the word she was home. Her eyes finally focused, Leona was able to see the face that had haunted her while they had been apart. Feeling those blue eyes stare right back at hers, with her hand grazing his cheek. Lips caressed lips and although Leona enjoyed being back here, she felt a slight uncomfortable emotion sink into her. She knew she had to make a decision whether to tell Gawain the whole story. Although her mind got slight preoccupied with the teasing of Gawain's lips down her neck as he reacquainted with her body, Leona was torn from burying the past and living her life as per normal or unloading her soul to Gawain, which could have catastrophic consequences for her relationship. Feeling Gawain's hand slip behind her back to untie her dress –which she willingly aided-, Leona thought that was an idea better left to another day and flung herself into the sensually pleasures that accompanied having a knight as a lover.

* * *

**Points to note in this chapter.**

*Easter Rising planning: When the later executed leaders of the 1916 Rising were preparing for the rising, they knew that the numbers of the Irish Republican Brotherhood (IRB, like the IRA) were too small to take part. However, since Eoin MacNeil was a pacifist, he would never condone a rising. Using such tricks like the Castle Document –a fake document in which was stated that Eoin MacNeil, other Irish Volunteer Force (IVF) and the archbishop of Dublin would be arrested- caused Eoin MacNeil to order the IVF to arm to defend the leaders. However, with the capture of the Aud –a boat sent to Germany to get men, ammunition and guns for the Rising- and Roger Casement –an Anglo-Irishman who was an ardent Republican- Eoin MacNeil realized the deceit and retracted his order. The Rising went on.

*Hypothermia: This is a condition in which when the body temperature falls bellows 37 degrees Celsius, blood will stop flowing to things like fingers and toes to reserve heat for the vital organs, if temperature continues to fall especially past 27 degrees Celsius, organs will shut down slowly and people do die.

*Hypochondriac: this is a mental disorder in which the sufferer is so scared of diseases and is constantly worried they have some disease. Best definition: somebody who is unduly preoccupied with personal health and believes that illness is nearly always present or imminent.

* * *

**AN4: **What were your thoughts? Please review

All the best,

Athenarena.


	25. Divulging is Such Sweet Sorrow

Chapter 25: Divulging is Such Sweet Sorrow.

**AN: **Hello my dear readers, how has the week treated you? I have five tests coming up in the next week as my school thinks it is proper to test students three times around the mock and state exams. Pure evil in my opinion. However, this idea would just not leave me. So I decided to update the story while I still had the chance to and with the muses poking me to write, here it is more sooner than I had anticipated. Upon talking to you, reading your reviews and looking at my poll I have come to the decision that it would be best to play out Leona telling Gawain the truth. In hindsight, I should not have added the option to tell him the partial truth as there is not a chance that one can half tell what Leona has gone through without revealing everything as they are so interlinked. Out of that reasoning, this chapter was born. I am aware my last few chapters have been shorter than normal and I promise you to remedy that. Now that I am focusing on more than one character, I will be capable of writing more. Now onto my thank yous.

I know I have been copying the same thank you for reading for the last few chapters but I can find no truer or blunter words to express my gratitude to you my readers.

**AN2:** I Athenarena want to thank everybody who takes time out of their busy day to read a part of my story. I hope that my writing and story provide some entertainment and relief to you in what can be a very hectic and stressful day. As I received no alerts and was not added onto any favourites lists, I only have the names for those who reviewed. But those who read my story are so important and I would love to thank you all personally but unfortunately I get no names from FFN on story hits.

**Thank you for reading: **Four chapters out of twenty four now have over a thousand hits each! Chapter 1 has 4405, Chapter 2 has 1586, Chapter 3 has 1042 and Chapter 6 has 1048! The entire story has 16,935 hits! Thank you so much for that!

**Thank you to: **Kinz, voldyismyfather, SilverLight05, Anime Princess, Liliesshadow and Maevainwen Adaniel for their reviews.

**Thank you to: **Story Write 4 Eva for their story alert.

**Thank you to**: Miss123britishgirl and GirlGryffindor for adding my story to their favourites list.

**Thank you to:** Araloth the Random who was going to review this chapter but unfortunately fell incredibly ill. She has been a great support to me and critical too which I need at times.

Every one who spends even a minute reading this story is important to me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the knights or character affiliated with the movie King Arthur. The rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I would love to own the knights but alas I do not. I only own my OFCs Leona and anyone else not in the movie.

**AN3: **Please send me a review even if it is only a few words to tell me what you think, how I can improve, what I am doing wrong. Your opinion really does matter and without I am stumbling in the dark on how to improve this story that you my readers put so much into. You are just as important as me

* * *

The crimson liquid sloshed slightly down Leona's dress as she drained the cup for the fluid Dutch courage. Three weeks had passed since her impromptu return, and although she was jubilant to be back, a thorn pricked her soul and consequence. Always taught that a loving and balanced relationship was one without any mystery, without any secret looming overhead like a stalking animal ready to pounce and massacre the prey. It was always there, stalking her, teasing her, making her live on doubled-edged sword. Yearning to reach out and unload her soul yet hesitant as well to push Gawain from her by not conforming and sewing her lips shut. However, the scratching had become so intense that her stitches had begun to unravel. She had no courage and that is where the wine came in. Dropping the cup onto the table in her bedroom, she watched the sun descend, kissing the earth one last time and waited, waited for the man who could relieve or destroy her in one fragile moment.

Walking mechanically, Leona traced her fingers over a chest peeking out from behind the wardrobe. Obscure and unadorned, in it lay the evidence of the existence abandoned so that her heart could fight for the devotion and emotions she experienced when in the vicinity of her knight, Gawain. In her psyche, opening this chest would be the proof of her deceit, of her lies and half-truth that had spilled from her lips. Her foundations were shaky, drawn on this apparition of who she was. What morality did she have if she kept the truth from the men she would give up her life to save? He deserved nothing but the truth. That logic had led her to the wine, to the Dutch courage so that her words could sprout wings, take flight and soar. Clicking open the chest, Leona carefully held her hockey jersey, idly thumbing the crest that once adorned her left breast. Tears springing to her, Leona quickly dropped the hoodey, shoved the lid closed with the hollow locking filling her ears. Settling down on the bed, her waiting continued in silence, blinking rapidly to stop the tears that threatened to fall. Misgivings, yes those she had but none that she could condemn her choice and would force her change it. Even if she could go back and change it all, the answer was the identical one uttered when she was cornered into deciding.

When the seconds had become like days and the hours like months, she finally was blessed –or cursed depending on the result of this conversation- to heed the sound drumming of Gawain's leather boots pounding the stone floor. The sound reverberated around the thin walls before forcing its entry through the slender barrier of the door. Stumbling to her feet, Leona faced the door, watching the knob shake and quiver until giving way to force before plastering her face with a wide false smile. Creaking open, as Gawain entered her heart sank to be corroded by the acid of her stomach and the Dutch courage and alcohol consumed her logic, forcing her to clutch his hand tightly, earning a bemused smile and a slightly lifted eyebrow and sitting him down on the edge the bed. Staring into those eyes that had bewitched and entranced her from the first instant, she took a deep breath and began.

"I have not always been honest with you my love,"

Gawain leapt off from the side of the bed before gritting out, "How?"

Leona's heart was eroded even further when the realisation hit her that he must have considered primarily that her dishonesty was due to adultery.

"I am Hibernian but not in the way you think," Leona sputtered out, barely above a whisper and practically incoherent. Gawain had to strain to hear her words.

"What?" He demanded harshly, in hindsight perhaps a bit too harshly but he was on edge from Leona's confession.

"This, this is not my time. Gawain I am an Irish person, a Hibernian but I used to dwell in the 21st century. I was never born in the fifth century. I cannot bear not to tell you this anymore. Not after all that has occurred. My darling, you deserve this truth and I am sorry that I have not told you before. I was afraid," Leona cried reaching out for Gawain who took another step back.

Cocking his head from one side to another, he let out a half-heart laugh that died mere seconds after leaving his lips. This was a joke, a pathetic attempt at a joke he tried to rationalise. The cup, Leona's quivering; the tears on the brink of descending down her pallid cheeks, the wringing of her hands. Unfortunately for Gawain's thoughts that all pointed to the veracity of her statement. It was too far-fetched to believe or even consider. If born in another time, how could she have been here, done what she, what they had done? Gawain was at a loss at what to think, what to say, what to do. The seconds ticked by slowly and the tension ranked up in the room until it was stifling. Suddenly an idea darted across his brain. She must have done something, thought of an illusion when she was unconscious. That would have to explain it.

"Darling, you were not born in another time. Your illness may have you believe that such is but you are a person of this time just like me. Come now; banish this thought, this idea from your mind. It is not healthy to believe such falsehoods," Gawain said trying to sooth her.

It had the opposite effect, causing Leona cackle like a demented witch or a lunatic. Maybe this illness had damaged her further than anybody especially the healer had realised.

"Gawain, the only one lying here is you. To think, I gave up my family, my friends, my life, other men –she said the last with a sneer, angry with his guess and saw him flinch in controlled anger- just to be told I am mad, insane, crazy! But, I have evidence. Things to show you that no illness could spring forth," Leona spat out before storming over to the chest and shoving it onto the bed.

Demented laughter had give way to fury and wounded ego over a perceived slight although if Leona was being rational, she would have seen why Gawain was justifying as he was. However, now was not a sensible turn of events nor was the conversation a logical one. Hence understanding had given way emotion and irrationality.

"Look for yourself and then think about what you said. I will not be called foolish by the man I thought I loved and knew," Leona finished.

Gawain sighed but obligingly unfastened the lock of the chest. Inside lay articles of garments of that he could be sure but what exactly it was he could not be certain. Plucking up the offending item between his calloused hands, Gawain turned the object over until he perchance glimpsed the crest, sewn neatly in the left corner of the item. Running his fingers over it, he could make out the Latin phrase Ardens Sed Virens* and squiggles similar to those of numbers he had seen from travellers who had trawled the eastern regions of the Empire.* The mixture was bizarre to Gawain and gazing at Leona, he had the sudden realisation that maybe, just maybe –yet a moment ago it had been an impossibility- that she was speaking the truth. Other objects in the chest such as odd objects made of what seemed to be some form of thicker papyrus* written in a foreign tongue seemed to start to add weight to her accusations –as Gawain called them-. Shoving the items back into the trunk and thrusting the container towards Leona, Gawain barely blinked an eye and stormed out of the room. Leona swore she heard the mutterings of I need a drink escape from Gawain's lips.

* * *

Sinking slowly back onto the bed, Leona forced herself not to cry. In her own estimation, she had cried too much, too frequently in the prior weeks and was determined not to do so again. Gawain had not accepted her confession; however he had not thrown it out of hand. However, now he was heading towards the tavern where one drink would quickly be consumed with another and another until sobriety was lost and he would –undoubtedly- do something reckless under the stupor of alcohol. What he would –or would not- do was completely up to the imagination of Leona and such pondering was detrimental to her right now. She abhorred admitting it but in an indirect, unwanted way she had only herself to blame for such percussions that would no doubt come from tonight. Gawain was no innocent of that she was more than certain but he was only retaliating to her truth. No, she did not lament telling him that for she knew it would gnaw at her conscience and soul until it would be blurted out at more than likely –knowing her luck- at the most inappropriate time and that would have worsened the situation.

Her relationship with Gawain felt like sand slipping between her fingers no matter how tightly she clenched them. An hourglass had been turned, snapped and spilled, the hourglass being her relationship. Tucking the chest away out of sight and just out of mind, Leona straightened up off the bed, stared into the mirror before swatting at all creases in her dress. She would follow Gawain, talk to him and persuade him that although she may not be of this time, he was the most important thing in her life and that she would die for him, to save him. This was a minor blip in the road of a relationship. Many would happen, this was not a fairytale where her Prince Charming would sweep her of her feet and they would live happily ever after. Gawain's fourteen years exactly of conscription beggared that belief and their eight month long relationship only solidified that the folk tale of a perfect, easy relationship was nonexistent. Leona however was a fighter and was not going to allow the ship that was her and Gawain sink without somehow trying to fix the gaping hole that had been torn open.

Grabbing her clock and wrapping it tight around her –as the November chill had wormed its way into the once humid air, Leona could scarcely believe that three months prior when she had last been out (before the whole incident) it had been autumn, nippy but still temperate- so as not to freeze her bones, she traced Gawain's footsteps not taken but twenty minutes ago. She had an assignment, a focus and woe betide anyone who tried to steer her offcourse. But divulging has such massive repercussions that Leona had not even wasted a second on and if she had she might have spared herself the pure heartache that the actions she would soon see would cause.

* * *

Gawain's head was throbbing from what Leona had said. Part of him cursed her for even telling him. The words _I gave up my family, my friends, my life_ played repeatedly in his eardrum. That part wanted to remain ignorant of Leona's true origin which with each passing moment, he was beginning to judge those words as truth. Leona had no reason to lie, to make it up as saying as what she had had only made things worse between the two of them. He had guessed something was not correct when he had walked into their room that night and had spotted a sliver of fear shot pass Leona's eyes. Going back and talking this thing out, straightening out the wrinkles that this had caused was what Gawain knew he _should _have been but right now he wanted to forget, to live the illusion that the escapade had never happened and be free for a few hours. He loved Leona dearly; he truly did but this whole unravelling made him feel that being unattached even for a bare few hours would be constructive for his mental health at the very least.

Striding into the smoky, open air tavern Gawain plonked himself down beside Dagonet and took the proffered mead from the passing waitress and downed it in one swift swallow before indicating for another. This caused Vanora's brow to knit together in confusion but she declined to say anything. Spotting his fellow knights –Lancelot and Galahad- enticing –although it took little effort- wenches into their beds for the nights, Gawain felt a twinge of envy which he hastened to squash. Envy lurked still and reminded him that that was once him, free to be with anyone and terminate that encounter whenever he wanted without allowing his passions and sensations take control of the situation. Ale followed ale while trying to suppress the envy before Gawain was teetering on the edge drunkenness and with his judgement impaired –and he was bitterly going to regret this in the morning along with the mammoth size hangover- allowed himself grab a wench and began flirting –badly. Eyebrows were raised, mutterings were uttered but Gawain ignored them lost in the fantasy and release. Gripping the waist of the wench –although common sense and his heart were telling him to end it now before anything disastrous which he was heading for happened-, Gawain kissed her never aware of a pair of brown eyes watching him and deciding that he, he would never be near her again.

* * *

Leona now regretted her decision to give up her life surrounded by people who genuinely cared for her for Gawain. _Oh Eoin! If only I had listened to your sound advice then I would not be here with my heart on the floor, ripped apart and shredded. _Turning from the shadows so as not to see Gawain's betrayal anymore, she swore never to forgive, never to forget and to rectify the situation that she was in, even if it meant death.

* * *

**Points to Note in Chapter.**

**Ardens Sed Virens: **This translates to Burning Yet Flourishing and is the official motto of the school St. Andrews College, Dublin. The crest also includes the burning bush of Moses, the martyring of St. Andrew and the three castles of Dublin City and the date the school was officially opened.

**Numbers… eastern region of the Empire: **The numbers used in today's society are Arabic numbers so due to trade the Eastern Roman Empire –the Empire was split in the late fourth, early fifth century- traders and travellers would have known about these numbers.

***thicker papyrus: **Leona has kept her school and sport uniform and her schoolbooks while dumping her hockey bag, hockey stick and school bag. She disposed of them shortly after arriving in Britain and her short stay with Aisling, Connor and Seamus. I did always know this but never thought of it as significant as to garner a mention in earlier chapters.

* * *

**AN4: **What were your thoughts? Did Leona act right thinking as such or was she over-reacting? What measures do you think justifies giving up everything and then he turning around and acting thus. Click on the little button below and add your views!

Please review!

All the best,

Athenarena.


	26. The Goddess has Spoken

Chapter 26: The Goddess has Spoken.

**AN: **I know I have amends to make to you my readers although I do **not **regret what I wrote. I can understand why my last chapter was not well as well received as normal as many of you felt that Gawain has completely acted out of character. I know that some of you feel that Gawain has gone too far and I can totally understand your view.

**AN2, MY REASONS FOR WRITING WHAT I DID:** From the characterisation that I have gleaned from the movie and book based off the script, I believe for as long as he has been sexually active, he has mostly taken wenches for a one night stand and has never been in a situation that Leona has put him in therefore ingraining the action of taking wenches as habit. This would amount to a good decade in my opinion. Also, there is a small part of your brain –cannot for the life of me remember the name- just at the back of it that responds to sexual desire and alcohol. It is the last remaining piece we have of our Neanderthal ancestors. I am an evolutionist but I am completely open to creationism. Logic is in the right part of the brain and this is where alcohol hits the most. I admit that their drinks would be weaker than ours but their tolerance would also be lower. Alcohol overrides the logical system in the brain causing that small part at the back of the skull to become the focal point of the brain. That is why Gawain acted thus but it does **not **mean he has fallen out of love with Leona. He does still genuinely love her; just a mixture of things led an imbalance in judgement that led to the scene. Those were the reasons that I had in mind when I wrote it and I am so sorry I did not convey that clearly enough in the chapter.I do apologise for those who read the last chapter and felt it was ridiculous, stupid etc but I hope this chapter does give you the satisfaction of the relationship. From the very beginning of writing this nearly two years ago (there have been many versions of this story), I always had Gawain doing something like this that would hurt Leona. I had done the whole twist with going back to her time as something that would do it with that in mind but when it was written, they were still strong and had never really faced a crisis that involved both parties truly –Leona injury was more of a crisis for her in my opinion than both as it did not tear at the relationship enough to strengthen it later- that I felt would strengthen their bond as a couple as it is still quite superficial and based too much on sexual occurrences. This is why I wrote what I wrote, as it is dealing with both characters and I feel this will give them the proper relationship they both so truly deserve.

Onto my thank yous:

**Thank you for reading: **I Athenarena want to thank everybody who takes time out of their busy day to read a part of my story. I hope that my writing and story provide some entertainment and relief to you in what can be a very hectic and stressful day. As I received no alerts and was not added onto any favourites lists, I only have the names for those who reviewed. But those who read my story are so important and I would love to thank you all personally but unfortunately I get no names from FFN on story hits.

Four chapters out of twenty five now have over a thousand hits each! Chapter 1 has 4565, Chapter 2 has 1628, Chapter 3 has 1072 and Chapter 6 has 1074! The entire story has 17,655 hits! Thank you so much for that!

**Thank you to: **voldyismyfather, TheMidnightTenshi, GypsyWitchBaby, Anime Princess, Liliesshadow, amrawo and Kinz for reviewing.

**Thank you to:** zeetus**,** amrawo andoccali10 for their story alerts.

Thank you to: **Anime Princess you inspired the last part of this chapter with her wonderful advice and loving guidance when I was going off tangent and completely erroneous. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the knights or character affiliated with the movie King Arthur. The rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I would love to own the knights but alas I do not. I only own my OFCs Leona and anyone else not in the movie.

**AN3: **Please send me a review even if it is only a few words to tell me what you think, how I can improve, what I am doing wrong. Your opinion really does matter and without I am stumbling in the dark on how to improve this story that you my readers put so much into. You are just as important as me

* * *

The ceiling had become Leona's best friend in the preceding hour when sleep avoided her and the sounds drifting in from the opposite bedroom disturbed her. Mentally cursing the healer for putting her and Gawain so near each other as she could heed the noises of his drunken betrayal, all Leona could rationally do was stuff a pillow over her head and try to drown out the squeals or until unconsciousness took her into the blissful world of nonentity. Blinking furiously when the rising sun glint her eye, Leona was forced to move her head vaguely in the direction of the shut door. Consciously she was torn between crawling up into a ball and becoming a hermit and tearing Gawain to shreds for this. However, one thing was certain, Gawain was not ever been allowed near her again. She was not some doormat to be walked all over with lies and deceits; she had more morals than that! No, ending it was the only viable solution although it felt like a knife cutting her a thousand times as she once again cursed her decision. Gawain was becoming increasingly like the wrong choice and she loathed herself for degrading herself to believe that he would stand by her and loved her. Laughing slightly, she felt like such a fool but she was stuck here and was not going to let him win, never let him win.

Creaking could be heard through the thin barrier of the battered wooden door. Realising she was doomed to be an insomniac for the rest of the day; Leona pulled herself off the bed and stumbled over to the mirror. God, she looked like a mess! Her hair was sticking out at all points of the compass; her eyes were sunken in with monstrous bags and her skin was dry and pallid. A zombie was a more apt description of her this morning. Quickly washing her face in the basin beside the mirror and pinching her cheeks for slight colour, Leona changed out of her wrinkled dress and shift and into fresh clothing. Throwing the clothes onto the edge of the bed, Leona turned and marched out of the room to begin working. Stopping momentarily outside the door opposite her, she could peer in. Standing slightly ajar she could distinguish Gawain and some woman, clothes ripped to tatters sprawled across the floor and peace. She could see peace and that is what hurt the most. Betraying your partner was one thing, but to be at peace about it and not to appear ruffled is another. Huffing, Leona mentally berated herself before holding her head high and striding off to work. She was not going to be defeated by adultery, she would not allow herself too.

* * *

Blinding lights and a throbbing head was the first symptoms of a hangover that Gawain received that morning. _I went too hard with that stuff last night. _Feeling a soft body next to him, -although he could not remember the antics of the night before- curled up closer to it and wrapped his arm around it, assuming after he had got drunk he had returned to Leona and reconciled with her. Imagine the shock and horror that infested his body when a sultry voice quite dissimilar to Leona began muttering words of enticement in his ear. Eyes finally widened and seeing the woman –wench- next to him made his stomach tie itself into knots before his liver kicked his heart and vice versa. _Oh no! You have got to be kidding me. This is some cruel sick prank one of the other knights has played on me! It has to be! _Scrambling back to the edge of the bed, his mouth slightly ajar and blood pooling out of his face, Gawain started to get slight flashbacks from the prior night, such as the ripping of the clothes and the love-making. Groaning, he jostled out of the bed, grabbed his clothes, sprinted through getting his clothes on and departed through the door in the blink of an eye leaving behind a confused and bewildered wench behind him.

Banging the door in his haste to enter it and talk –guessing he would be pleading- to Leona about the exploit of last night, he was more than a little disappointed to see the room was empty. _She must have gone to work early. _The sheets were indented with the figure of a person but did not look like it had been slept in. Biting back a scream of frustration when he deduced that that meant Leona had heard what had happened. He was in the cell house right now; although he was nothing if not confident he would get out of it. Running his hand across the nape of his neck, Gawain thought it might be a good if not albeit a simplistic idea to find Leona now and talk to her. Simplistic as he was expecting a benevolent response even though Leona knew he was cheating on her while he was doing it.

Combing an eye over the room, Gawain found nothing that could help him and so back out again narrowly missing the wench who he was avoiding. She was not avoiding him, giving him a seductive smile although he wanted no repeat of last night. Cursing, he turned and stormed intent on finding a little Irish maid who had the famous Irish temper and was not afraid to use it even if she did love him.

* * *

Leona could not remember if she shuddered in disgust or desire, but she was leaning for desire although that idea disgusted her even more. Her mind and body were in the midst of a brutal civil war. After finishing part of her rounds that morning she was currently picking up a basket of laundry outside of a guest's bedroom when she had seen Gawain approach her. More accurately she had felt his eyes burning into her and heard the stomp of his leather boots. Inwardly sighing, Leona straightened up from her basket and faced him with a terse smile planted firmly on her lips. Hands on hips, she watched him approach. _I am no walkover, you better have some reason such as mental insanity for last night or else I cannot promise to refrain from hitting you. _Narrowing her eyes, Leona hoped that her body behaviour displayed a cold, mechanic front that would not melt under one flimsy kiss or poetic nonsense. Unfortunately Gawain –not being a psychologist- could not read what Leona was emitting and still carried a confident air which –although Leona would furiously deny it- made her weak at the knees and wish she was ignorant of last night and the events.

"Gawain," Leona greeted coldly. He was going to get no quarter from her.

"Leona my dear, we have to talk," Gawain responded if not a bit disappointed and anxious at Leona's greeting.

"If that talk is goodbye then we do but anything else, we have nothing to say. What done is done. I won't forgive it and I won't forget it. Done, Gawain we are done," Leona cut to the chase hastily.

Leona saw no point in wasting breath on purple prose and indirect jabber. She was one to be direct and blunt. Also, she knew that if she allowed such purple prose be uttered from Gawain's lip for an extended amount of time, she was quite vulnerable at falling victim to his words and doing the exact opposite of her statement. Biting her lips unconsciously, she watched Gawain and although it wounded her to see him become somewhat crestfallen, he had done the damage not her and could not allow such behaviour to go without some form of a consequence. Even if that consequence hurt her as much as she knew it was going to hurt her. Watching the confidence ebb out of Gawain, she had to stay strong. She had to!

"Leona what I did was inexcusable and I know that. I ask for your forgiveness. Do not end what we have on one mistake. A mistake I do regret, greatly," Gawain said closing the distance between the two until Leona was pressed hard against the wall.

"A mistake? A mistake? That is the understatement of the year. However Gawain, you can regret it as keenly as you want but it does not change a thing. I will not stay with someone who cheats. I won't. Gawain, it is over. You have to accept it," Leona tried to reason but was forced further into the wall –if that was possible- by Gawain.

Pushing slightly against Gawain's chest to try and create some breathing space between the two but in the blink of an eye, he had grasped her wrists and had thrust them harshly against the wall behind them before closing the distance between the two of them. Standing with just centimetres apart with burning desire being emitted from both of them although Leona did try –vainly- to struggle, Leona would not struggle when Gawain's lips came crashing against hers in a desperate and ill conceived plan to seduce Leona to back down from her volatile words just moments before. Forcing her lips apart with ferocity quite unseen, Leona did not know why she was returning the kiss to a man with as much hunger, a man who had jilted her in the way of infidelity even if she had been the one to end it. Disentangling his fingers from her throbbing wrists, Leona's fingers automatically curled through Gawain's hair as the reasonable side of her brain shut down and surrendered to animalistic lust while his hands pushed her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Such a moment was transitory and soon Leona's logical mind had burst back into life causing her to push away from Gawain who was now continuing down the nape of her neck, biting the skin and causing the skin to become vivid scarlet while his fingers were surely causing bruises to form on her hips. She had to stop this or else she would return to him and that is not what she –although a slight part of her did- wanted. Pushing firmly on Gawain's shoulder, she tried to discontinue his endeavours but it was quite difficult to say the least, it was almost Herculean.

"Gawain, stop, stop!" Leona's voice came out heavy with lust and less with the angry she wished to infuse in it.

Gawain's hand had now snuck up the inside of her dress, softly caressing the skin there and Leona was slowly becoming of a mind to adhere to him and allow him to fully take her there and then. _God damn him for being so persuasive. I had guessed this was going to happen. _Still pushing at Gawain to get him off while he pushed into her to continue, Leona was well and truly stuck, even if the situation was not one she detested. Clearing her throat, Leona tried again.

"Gawain, stop right now!" To Leona, she sounded a lot less shameless and more forceful.

It seemed to do the track as Gawain backed up and reluctantly let her fall to the ground on wobbly feet. Straightening herself out, Leona could not help but feel a tiny wave of mortification about arriving later with the laundry, with her hair frayed and her neck covered in hickeys* from this impromptu session. Her breath came out in shallow gasps. Although she would repeat the same words as earlier, she knew her voice had lost some of its steely resolve and some of its venom but she could not change what had to be done. Except for the minor mishap that had lulled her into returning, she was emotionally unable to do so. Too much had happened even if it had only been in a passage of time less than twelve hours long.

"Gawain, I cannot deny what you do to me or my feelings for you. I am not a woman; however that condones or allows that behaviour. I must not be with somebody who does that. It would kill me, the worry and anxiety would kill me to be with somebody like that. I am partly sorry for having to make this decision but not so sorry that I will abandon my moral integrity for you."

"And what about me? I know I have hurt you, I know I have done something horrendous which I would never do under difference circumstances. However, you dropped this truth on me and I reacted wrongly yes but I was not thinking clearly, my mind in shock from what you said and showed to me. I reverted back to my old self because, because that is all I could think of at a time when you had told me, what you had said. Leona, I love you and I have hurt you deeply and for that I apologise. I drank too much and I was told something that I could not handle nor make sense of. It was too much so I feel back into a comfort zone, something I am familiar with but never did I want this, to be on the edge of losing you. But you must understand that I did do that out of any maliciousness but out of the wrongful, I do admit, reaction to something that I could not understand. We can get over this, it will take a lot of effort and time but that is what I am willing to do, to give for you," Gawain was pleading, heck he stopped caring moments ago if he sounded weak or not.

Leona could feel sorrow radiate off him and mingle with her own and she knew –although reluctant to admit it- that Gawain had a very valid point in that the mixing of a complete surprise of a confession, alcohol and willing women could have leant to Gawain acting unbecoming and the act that followed. She did not want to forgive and allow him the idea that cheating was acceptable. Losing him however, was a horrible reality she did not want to face. Taking both sides into account, Leona knew she needed time and space to mull over her thoughts, to logically and thoroughly examine what had happened. Maybe she had been overhasty although she had stuck to her guns. Maybe, the relationship could be saved although Gawain had rightly put it, it would take much to fix. Looking up at him, staring at her, her hands enclosed in his, she knew. She had chosen him, him over her family and she had made the choice with the very pits of her heart. She would not forgive him outright, no. It would take many months of slow, hard work to get her to agree to be his again. But they both wanted it and he seemed sincerely sorry.

She began to berate herself for being too easy on him; he had cheated after all but deep down inside of her with the back-up of the right side of her brain she was started to see logic. She knew how vindictive this life could be and she knew that she had come back to this time for just one reason and that reason was standing before her waiting for a reply.

"You have a point, a point in anger and pain I glossed over. Before I even think of reconciliation with you, I need time to think this over, to know my thoughts like my feelings, clearly. However, if I decide to reconcile, I will not return to you, not straight away. You have to win my trust and my faith in you back first if anything. I am not going to give into you after this and we are finished as of now until you win me back. You have to earn me back. It will take a long time, months at least in fact but if you do, I will be yours until the day I die whether that will be by old age, illness, childbirth or protecting you. Seduce me back with honesty and chivalry. I am not going to be walked over by this and I will take away that chance if you trip up again," Leona was very firm on her point, she was giving him the space to win her back but she was not going to turn a blind eye to what happened and ignore it.

Just as Gawain was opening his mouth to counter Leona's declaration, a bright flash light temporally blinding both before the sharp distinct shape of a horse strikingly similar to Gawain's mount. Leona was fatally curious and Gawain was biting back a groan of frustration and exhaustion at the spirit. Finally, the equine figure metamorphosed into Macha although Gawain was not privy of this input. His jaw was slacked against the floor, his eyes slightly popping out at the sight. Leona though was shrinking back in slight fear at the mask of fury plastered on Macha's face as her eyes darted from Gawain and Leona. _World War 3 is about to start. Where is a bunker when you need it? _Trying to calm down, Macha stepped forward, hissing as she spoke.

"You ungrateful little swine! You have no idea how much effort and energy it took to preserve everything –glaring at Leona- and get you back together. And all you do is whine and drink and fumble! I should just tear you two apart and then burn you if this the thanks I get for my efforts,"

Leona mumbled a faintly sincere reply and so Macha's target became Gawain who looked like he was going to argue and –silly man he was- did.

"Now wait just a minute! Who gives you some right to arrive like some changeling and start yelling?" Gawain spat.

In that moment it looked to Leona as if Macha had grown to at least eight feet and Gawain was a little bug on the floor, craning his neck to avoid being exterminated forever.

"What right? What right? You only have your pretty little bed warmer –Leona let out a cry of indignation at that but quickly shirked back at Macha's withering glare- back because of me. You only have her because of me. And if you do not want to suffer the fate of Ulstermen like I cursed them you will not answer back to me!" Macha spat out.

At seeing Leona's wince at what Macha had said, Gawain became worried but was still utterly perplexed by the threat. Staring at Leona, she quickly cleared her throat, squirmed under his look before explaining.

"We have a legend back home. The legend states that Macha came down in human form to live as the wife of a wealthy farmer. He could never tell how quickly she ran or that she was there. The name of Macha was never said or even asked for. She soon became pregnant. When she was nine months gone, her husband went out to the county fair, got drunk, ignored her pleas and bragged that his wife was faster than the king's horses. When the king heard this, he was so enraged and his pride so wounded that he forced the man to bring his wife to race the horses –under the pain of death and no, Gawain that is not the threat- which he did. She raced them and beat them. When she was crossing the finishing line, she gave birth to twins, screaming Macha, her name. For this shameful treatment of a pregnant woman, she cursed the men of Ulster to the pains of childbirth every 300 years for different lengths of time. That is the threat, to suffer the pains of childbirth continuously for years," Leona finished.

Gawain had gone deathly pale by the end of Leona's statement and had proceeded to shut his mouth as if there was a padlock over them. Glancing up at Macha like a boy caught stealing but wearing the most innocent face, he felt tiny. To him, it felt like Macha was as tall as the sky and was shouting in a booming voice at him while he was the size of a tiny stick that was about to be snapped, slowly. Nodding, he complied with Macha. Always takes a goddess livid at you to bring a male down a peg or two. The threat of continuously agonizing pain with the possibility of no end did help more than Gawain wished to admit. Leona had snuck into the corner hoping to avoid Macha's wrath but alas she did not. However, hers was a lot shorter than Gawain because at least she was not going to fight. Glowering at Leona, Macha simply said "do what you have to do to fix this," and promptly disappeared in another flash of bright light.

"Well that was interesting" was all Leona could sputter out.

* * *

**Points to note in this chapter.**

***Hickeys: **Hickey is another word for a love bite normally found on the neck of a person.

* * *

**AN4: **Well what do you think? Did Leona give in too easily or did Gawain have an actual point as this the first time he has ever done something like this? How was Macha storming in there guns a blazing?

Just click the review button below and leave me a message.

All the best,

Athenarena.


	27. Road to Recovery

Chapter 27: Road to Recovery.

**AN: **Hello my dear readers. Athenarena here. Apologies that I have been such a mishap updater. My teachers have begun piling up work and I have just come out from a Royal Russell Model United Nations Conference where I won a Distinguished Delegate Award. So my time is becoming increasingly stretched and it is harder to find time to update. I had hoped that I would have this chapter done before chapter 26 was put up but the ideals of idealism came tumbling down as I stared at the amount of work I had. Also my computer was in the repair sho for over a week due to Aer Lingus destroying the screen when I travelled with them. However, I had not forgotten you my dear fans and will do everything possible to get up these chapters as quickly as humanely possible. There is not much longer for this story, about a dozen or so chapters after this one mostly following the movie including an epilogue and I am still undecided about a sequel as I do have other ideas waiting to be written.

Also, my dear readers that legend Leona tells Gawain at the end of chapter 26 is a real legend. It is a big part of the Tάin, the Irish form of an epic and part of the reason –I theorise- that the Irish name for Armagh is Ard Mhacha (high place of Macha).

And onto my thank yous:

**Thank you for reading: **I Athenarena want to thank everybody who takes time out of their busy day to read a part of my story. I hope that my writing and story provide some entertainment and relief to you in what can be a very hectic and stressful day. As I received no alerts and was not added onto any favourites lists, I only have the names for those who reviewed. But those who read my story are so important and I would love to thank you all personally but unfortunately I get no names from FFN on story hits.

Five out of twenty six chapters have over 1000 hits each. Chapter one has 4685 hits, chapter two has 1656 hits, chapter three has 1090, chapter four has 1013 hits and chapter six has 1086 hits. The entire story has 18,101 hits.

**Thank you for reading: **Araloth the Random (who put in the 200th review for this story! Thank you.), Anime Princess, JBugJ, Liliesshadow, Kinz, amrawo, TwistedInferno Voldyismyfather and Maevainwen Adaniel for their reviews.

**Thank you to: **T. R. Blessing for their story alert.

**Thank you to: **TwistedInferno for adding my story to their favourites list.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the knights or character affiliated with the movie King Arthur. The rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I would love to own the knights but alas I do not. I only own my OFCs Leona and anyone else not in the movie.

**AN3: **Please send me a review even if it is only a few words to tell me what you think, how I can improve, what I am doing wrong. Your opinion really does matter and without I am stumbling in the dark on how to improve this story that you my readers put so much into. You are just as important as me

* * *

After Leona's dismal attempt at breaking the silence with her stuttered remark, peace once again settled like a permanent fog around the two. Gawain was the first to shake the momentary reverie from his head and stare at Leona, who was slumped against a wall, slack jawed. Coughing slightly, he started Leona out of her trance and both stared at the other, not knowing what to do or say to break the uncomfortable quiet between them. Both were aware they had to discuss this, to make sense of this intervention and to repair –not paper over- the canyon that had formed from two childish and immature reactions. Although both would continue to justify their actions until the last time they drew breath, they needed to move on from this. Leona had forsaken an entire life for him –something that on further thought stroked Gawain's ego considerably- and needed to restore the relationship with the only man she knew she would be happy to spend the rest of her days with. Knowing was different to acting and so it was several more minutes of discomfort and embarrassment before either spoke.

"Leona, Leona whatever that was, it had a point. We do love each other and have both erred gravely but we cannot let that tear us," Gawain spoke.

"Macha does have a point and we can be more than grateful to her for what she has done. However, you have to understand I cannot just go back to you even though it was my admission that was the catalyst to all this. I need to be able to trust you Gawain," Leona replied.

"How do you expect me to do that?" Gawain said already shifting through his brain on how to do as she asked.

"Firstly, I need space and freedom for a few weeks to come to a logical conclusion. Do not try in that time to seduce me. If you want me, show me I have the independence and time to make decisions affecting me. Once I come to you with my decision, then we can take the baby steps back to a stronger, better us. Until then, I cannot be near you for I cannot trust myself around you," Leona responded.

With one backward look, slightly biting her lip Leona walked away from the situation before it could become toxic and the path of no return was trodden. She left a determined, slight perplexed and plotting knight.

* * *

It is often said that those who are just beyond our reach, the untouchable are the most irresistible, the most alluring. When we have tasted the sweetest berries, we found our tastes do not grow accustomed to the loss. Gawain during the following six weeks found those two statements were the most appropriate, Leona being the berry. True to her request, Gawain gave her the time and space while still monitoring her. He was nothing if not persistent. A softening in Leona's demeanour was slowing becoming apparent, allowing the tiny bird of hope take flight and soar for Gawain. Watching, waiting. A cat on the prowl. Predator after prey except he was not going to eat the prey.

Leona was certain she could almost feel the piercing stare of Gawain's eyes on the nape of her neck but whenever she spun around to gaze in that direction, there was nobody to be found. Cursing, Leona spun around again to give the impression of being absorbed by the wares on the stalls to whoever was watching her. Hearing the rustle of skirts, Leona looked up and beamed. It was her friend Helen. A chirpy, brown haired and green eyed girl, Helen had been a good friend to Leona when she was not on the arm of Gawain. She had not seen Helen since she had awoken. Helen had a quite a skill of disappearing and reappearing without any disastrous consequences happening to her. It mystified Leona to no end who knew that the Wall could be torture for a single unprotected woman.

"Helen! How are you? What have you been up to? I have not seen you in ages," Leona was welcome to the distraction.

"Leona. I am well, thank you. I have been away from the wall seeing relatives down south. I wish to get away from the Wall I got a job down south and will be moving down there in the next week or so," Helen replied, a huge grin plastered on her face lighting it up.

"That is fabulous news Helen! I thought people only left if they married. You do not have a secret suitor down there do you?" Leona teased.

A small frown wrinkled Helen's nose before answering, "No, no suitor. I do not want to be married, not just yet anyway. I am making my own money and my own way."

Laughing Leona spoke, "I am happy to hear that my atypical friend. I wish you every happiness and all the best."

The two spoke and gossiped for several minutes, their voices and laughter mingling with the sounds of commerce and thronging crowds until they were lost in the sound of the population and life in Hadrian's Wall. Leona spoke to Helen about what she was going to do with Gawain and elicited her advice from Helen about what to do. With all this in mind, Leona said her goodbyes to her friend. Upset that she was leaving but happy that her friend was living her life the way she was, Leona was certain of what her choice was now. Her mind –still stuck in the morals of the twenty-first century- was arguing that she turn around and abandon all ideas of re-uniting and her heart was quarrelling the complete opposite. However, one of the two organ's mind frame Leona had after logical assessment discarded.

Leona needed to find Gawain and tell him what her decision was. Her only twinge of regret is that it took six weeks to get to that stage where she could honestly say what she truly wanted without being imprisoned by one strand of thought and one emotion. Now, just to discover where that errant knight and his disappearing act had taken him.

* * *

Funnily, she found Gawain lounging in the stable, meticulously cleaning his horse. His head was drooped away from the entrance, so Leona was obscured from him. A smile tugged at Leona's lips as she sauntered over to Gawain and traced a finger over his shoulder causing him to jump slightly. Something that he would never admit to later but Leona would always remember it and taunt Gawain with it later on.

"Hello Gawain. I have finally decided what I want to do with us," Leona began.

"Yes Leona? What have you settled on upon?" Gawain could scarcely allow the spirit of hope expand and smother his reason.

"I want you seduce me back. Ravish me with your words and actions. The ball is now in your court and I am waiting. You must get my trust and faith back first but I cannot lose you. I love you more than anything and I would never regret my decision to return you. You have hurt me but I cannot live without you," Leona expanded.

Gawain's lips broadened into a wide smirk before grabbing Leona's hand and placing a firm kiss on the palm of her hand. Wrapping his second arm around her waist, Gawain lugged her close to him, pondered about kissing her there and then but drew back. An ounce of caution and a pinch of common sense were needed to be used in this situation. So Gawain decided to wrap his second arm around her waist as well before kissing her forehead before speaking. Leona had enveloped her arms around his upper chest.

"My love. Do not worry; I plan on doing just that. Thanks to Macha and the time we have been apart, I do believe you now. You have given me the greatest gift by surrendering everything you have voluntarily. I will win you back, do not fear," Gawain responded.

Both stayed there for several moments, some not talking, some talking, and some light kissing. Leona had come to realise that no action had been done out of desire or a lack of on her part but because Gawain was a man who had acted stupidly due to a mixture of drink, confusion and venting. He did not want to lose her or impair her. He did it as a coping mechanism. She had given up everything she once was and had capitulated into the arms of the man who was currently in front of her, talking to her, discussing to her, planning on what to do to regain their semblance of a relationship.

Firstly, Gawain would remain to his old room as he had for the last six weeks. Although Gawain grumbled and slightly cursed –as quietly as possible as Leona's face had morphed into a frown upon hearing them- he finally accepted it. Leona knew that if both were left alone in the same room, day in night out physical urges would be given into and the second chance that this escapade had offered –obscured deeply in the heart of the incident- would be for naught.

Secondly, when the two were together at any point, there had to be someone else there acting as a chaperone so they did in fact talk. That point was fiercely argued until eyes blazing, hands on her hips, spiteful language uttered, Leona won. She knew that Gawain wanted to patch up all the cracks in their relationship but to him that seemed a bit excessive but Leona wanted them to talk, properly talk about all problems and consequences before they would go further. It was like being back at the very beginning before Leona had ever given into Gawain, before things had ever got sexual.

Thirdly, Gawain had to slightly decrease his daily amount of alcohol he took so that he would not tumble into the same situation. Mouth agape, Gawain could only nod but Leona was quick to assure him that he was not forced to eliminate alcohol at all. That was a bit too far for Leona. She could understand why Gawain drank to forget the conscription forced upon him and the deeds that he had to commit for the sake of the Roman Empire. So when Leona was concocting this rule, she was gentle at what she asked of him. Also, she knew she could not forbid him from being around wenches because the wenches frequented the tavern where Gawain drank without forbidding that. So, only she could state he would have to behave around them which he quickly promised.

Biting her lip, chest heaving, Leona pushed herself away from Gawain, smiling softly before making sure there was some distance between them. She knew this would not be trouble-free or straightforward. Nor, would it be Herculean either because they both wanted to change, strengthen and tighten their relationship. It would take a few precautions and some rules before they could reach that pinnacle of that well-built relationship. She had tucked her stray hair behind her ear when she explaining to Gawain her rules but it had tumbled free during the time and Gawain tucked it back in and caressed her cheek. Gently stroking his hand, Leona's eyes fluttered shut.

"We can get through this. We will get through this. A mistake cannot break us apart even if it does tear at the seams. We love each other it that is all that matters now," Gawain said.

"Everything has happens for a reason even if the reason is not one you desire to know. Time to move on, time to grow, time to become a stronger us," Leona replied.

* * *

**AN4: **What do you think? Leona fair or a bit cruel? Are the boundaries set going to help or hinder them?

Just click the review button below and leave me a message.

All the best,

Athenarena


	28. Musings, Storms and Lust

Chapter 28: Musings, Storms and Lust.

**AN1: **I must apologise for my delayed return. It has been nearly two months since you last heard from me. However, school, Christmas examinations, bad weather –Ireland was hit with it's worst snow storm ever to date with fifteen inches falling, roads impassable and the airport closing several times-, Model International Court of Justice –I got the appointment in the middle of November-, going away to the Caribbean for just over a week meant that I was neither in a position physically or mentally to write this chapter. Writer's Block was undercurrent but I persevered and have one of my longest chapters ever if not the longest. I hope you enjoy. This is the second last chapter before I go to the movie.

And now onto my thank yous:

Firstly I want to send a huge thank you out to Telcontar Rulz who spent many nights talking, discussing and editing this chapter. You really are a gem and I would not have this chapter without you.

**Thank you for reading: **I Athenarena want to thank everybody who takes time out of their busy day to read a part of my story. I hope that my writing and story provide some entertainment and relief to you in what can be a very hectic and stressful day. As I received no alerts and was not added onto any favourites lists, I only have the names for those who reviewed. But those who read my story are so important and I would love to thank you all personally but unfortunately I get no names from FFN on story hits.

Six out of twenty seven have received over a thousand hits each. Chapter one has 5096 hits, chapter two has 1798 hits, chapter three has 1197, chapter four has 1106 hits, chapter five has 1012 hits and chapter six has 1169 hits. The entire story has 20,248 hits.

**Thank you for your reviews: **Kinz, Maevainwen Adaniel, amrawo, Anime Princess, LadyxAbsinthe and Liliesshadow.

**Thank you for your story alerts: **Songorita

**Thank you for adding my story to your favourite list: **Songorita.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the knights or character affiliated with the movie King Arthur. The rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I would love to own the knights but alas I do not. I only own my OFCs Leona and anyone else not in the movie.

**AN2: **Please send me a review even if it is only a few words to tell me what you think, how I can improve, what I am doing wrong. Your opinion really does matter and without I am stumbling in the dark on how to improve this story that you my readers put so much into. You are just as important as me

* * *

Leona had darted out of the stables as quickly and as quietly as she had entered to return to her employment. Thus, Gawain was left on his own to finish grooming his horse before the aches and pains darted to and fro across his back. Groaning slightly, Gawain hurriedly assembled the cleaning tools before depositing of them in the tack room. There had been no infuriating voice in the back of his head when he had been conversing with Leona, but as the moments on his own stretched and he trode back to his vacant and bitter room, it slowly grew. At first it was a mumble, barely decipherable from all the other thoughts milling in his head, but as the distance from his room to the stable lessened and no companion magically appeared, the aggravating voice became louder and louder in his inner ear until it had drowned out every other deliberation and was at the forefront. Gawain sensed trouble when the voice had the uncanny tone of Lancelot. _Why have you agreed to such terms? She is controlling you, playing coy with you. You should leave her. Leave her and choose a woman of lesser morals. _

Each word was drummed into Gawain until just before he reached his room, he stopped dead cold. Why exactly had he agreed to such demands with such little argument? Why had he just numbly and deftly settled on those boundaries when he was getting nothing in return for his concurrence? Getting Leona back was not nothing, but he was a man, a man with needs that were not going to be adhered to in the relationship for weeks, maybe months even. Leona was nothing if not stubborn. He was more than grateful, ecstatic that Leona had decided to give them a second chance. Nobody who possessed even the slightest vision or a small amount of memory could ever contradict that Gawain loved her and she him.

However, Gawain was still having trouble understanding why he gave in so easily. He was not a man who gave into demands in arguments; he had never done it and had never foreseen himself doing it. Yet, he had done it today without a second glance until the frustrating voice began badgering him. What made Leona so different that he could take one look at her and stop quarrelling? If somebody had uttered to him just over ten months ago that he would do such a thing for this feisty Irishwoman, he would have laughed and thought the person was insane or incredibly drunk.

So, what had changed? Gawain knew that Leona was an atypical woman for this time. She was educated –which was rare-, she was not beautiful in the typical sense of the word but neither was she plain. So maybe those two reasons had caused him to submit to Leona's demands? No, no. That could be it. He had faced such women like that before and still had not done what he had. Could it be that Leona was never one to be easily won over by charms words and silky caresses was the reason that he did not dispute her more than the small amount he had? It was a reasonable conclusion. However, he could still use slight deception to lessen her boundaries and he had not. Why he had used tricks before when they had first kissed so why not then? Reluctantly, he concluded that while her not being easily seduced could be part of the reason for his muteness, it was not the core of it. Could it be that his subconscious still was gripped by her care and devotion to him when he had been seriously injured after Saxons had abducted him? Another reasonable ending but Gawain still knew it was not the full reason.

Gawain was sure of one thing; he loved her or rather had some emotion similar to the notion of love. Gawain –like many of the other knights both past and present- had never truly been in a situation where his emotions were so bound to one person with such fiery passion and such stubborn longevity. No other woman had commanded Gawain's attention as such like this before. He would do anything for her and would protect her from any attack without consideration to any harm to himself. He was happy when Leona was happy, panicked when he did not have the slightest inkling as to her whereabouts and companions and distressed and infuriated if she was hurt. He did want her beside him for however many days were left on this perfunctory earth but that still did not mean he was under her thumb. Contrary to what other Romans believed, the knights were fiercely independent, Gawain amongst them and he did not like the idea of handing over that independence. But losing Leona was not an option either. So, Gawain was stuck in a hallway weighing up his priorities, independence or Leona.

Entering his room, the internal debate did not cease but reached another crescendo. Was Leona really worth that concession? He knew that his lack of experience was playing havoc on his thought process but now that his mind had mulled over the options, was it worth it? Also, was it worth not giving up full independence just to see her walk away and into the arms of another man? Gawain was not a possessive, jealous man by nature and had never expressed these traits in his fourteen years as a knight. He was the one with a sense of humour and long fuse line. The thought of another man with Leona, however caused his blood to boil. Leona, was Leona something that he could walk away from to keep his independence and be content about it.

He understand now why some late knights had vowed to abstain from relationships until the return to their homeland, Sarmatia. It caused so many complications in their lives and unduly stress. He had openly declared that he wanted a Sarmatian wife when he returned. So was Leona, the woman he thought he loved and said he loved, really the one he loved? His actions did prove his adoration of her but was loneliness for home and female companionship longer than a night to blame for his gauntlet staying tucked in his belt. It was not an idea he wanted to prove by having Leona walk away from him, again. Honestly, if he was going to debate this honestly, were the concessions not in some way justified? Loathe to admit it but Gawain had to begrudge the validity of that thought. He had been the one –based on Leona's admission- to cause the tearing of the relationship so should he not suffer the consequences of his actions?

Although very confused and very pensive, Gawain was still no closer to finding an epiphany then he had been when the nagging voice had entered his brain with that destructive thought. The risks tied with losing Leona, emotionally were too substantial for Gawain to consider but the idea of losing full independence was not a proposal he was eager to enter into. Lying down on his bed, slowly rubbing his eyes and then his temples from exhaustion and a throbbing headache, he was pretty sure ignorance was bliss. Trying to empty his head of all these poisonous thoughts, Gawain could find neither rest nor comfort. Was he truly signing away full independence? Leona had given up her entire life and support system in her own time for him and here he was considering if he was willing to give up some of his independence. Bors was always making concessions for Vanora and that kept both of them happy. Was that part of it? A relationship was about concessions for the people we love? Slowly as the last two questions drove the other harassing thoughts from the confines of his head, Gawain began to slowly understand what he had done.

Acceptance of the boundaries had come out of wanting to make Leona happy, to keep her beside him and in the relationship. He had conceded to her demands for her happiness and for the sake of their liaison. Just like Bors did it for Vanora and Vanora for Bors, Gawain and Leona had begun to do the same thing. Giving in was done without a second glance until the thought which was a remnant of his bachelor days had being disgusted and offended by what he had done to ensure Leona's welfare and place with him. His lack of knowledge of a relationship had led him to ponder for –gazing out the small window opposite his bed- over an hour before finally reaching that epiphany. He had made his decision based on love for Leona and based on a desire to continue with this woman. It just was not something that he would have thought of instantly because of his lack of long term relationships.

Smirking slightly, Gawain's last thought before sleep covered him in his sweet breath was just because there were certain boundaries around the two at the moment did not mean he could not bend them slightly to his own gain so as to ensure his frustrations were not keenly felt for the duration of the boundaries

* * *

Leona huffed as she trudged along with the other women from the fort to collect wild edible plants like roots and wild onions in the nearby forest south of the wall. The knights had gone as protection, horses and all even if they were on foot at the moment. Arthur had been worried about the amount of food stored in the granary at the wall. People were expecting this cold winter –as it was now December- would get colder and food to become in sparse supply. Based on this fear, Arthur had sent women of the wall with big, woven baskets under the knights protection to collect all the wild food they could to help replenish the stock. There was not much going to be growing at this time of the year but Leona was reluctantly moved by Arthur's worry for the people and so did not complain too much.

In the blink of an eye, the forest loomed over the group. The women were spilt three groups under the protection of two –or with one group three- knights to begin scavenging for food. Leona laughed at her luck to be stuck with Gawain. She felt an underlining gist of the act being deliberate. For the next few hours, Leona dug in a small secluded part of the woods. It was full of dense, thick pines and oaks guarding the sky above them, with a small stream trickling alongside them and the forest floor scattered with the dead and decaying leaves of past winters. There was a sheer slope not far from where the women were crouched, digging. The soil was muddy, almost like wet clay that stuck like dried blood to the clothes and hands of the women, especially clingy under the fingernails. There was no clear path leading back to the open plains they had entered from and sunlight. Only droplets of sun pierced the foliage above, causing the women to have to squint to be able to properly glimpse their surroundings. Lacking wind, the only sounds that reached Leona's ears were the constant scratching of the women at the soil, the knights' crunching the earth below them as they walked, the harsh breathing of her own chest moving up and down erratically and the snips of half-hearted conversation swirling around her.

Gawain, partnered with Bevidere marched up and down ears alerts to any foreign sound not from the women. Swords were half sheathed and the men were jumpy with any sudden movement resulting in weapons drawn. It was not a situation conductive to working well.

Leona mentally cursed at the mud under her fingernails. It would take hours of harsh scrubbing and picking just to get it out. She did not have the patience to partake in such an activity for so long. After scavenging the area, Leona decided to search closer to the stream for food. Plants needed water to live and thrive so it made sense to her to search closer to the source of water. Creaking upwards, Leona strolled towards the densest part of the forest that led to the stream. The two knights noticed her peripherally wandering away and hollered to get her attention. Starting, she turned around with a perplexed look written across her face.

"I am heading off to the river to look for more food. Is that a problem?" Leona asked; basket glued to her hip and her thumb jerking behind her back.

Gawain sighed, looked at Bevidere before turning his back on Leona to whisper with the other knight. Finally, Gawain sauntered up to Leona.

"It is not a problem but I will be going with you. To ensure you are protected," Gawain stated with a smirk pressing to break onto his face.

_Protected my foot. More likely selfish reasons have caused you come with me. He knows we have to have a chaperone which in this situation is impossible. Sneaky little twit, better ensure that there is space between us. I know that if he goes in, I will give in without a second glance. He knows that. _Huffing, Leona took a nimble step to the right, a step away from Gawain and placed her basket on the hip between them. Small talk passed between the two and such small talk filled with innuendos and desire filled looks. However, restraint was being shown; slightly impressing Leona.

As both reached the river, raindrops began dripping down, beginning to mat Leona and Gawain's hair to their faces. Leona spotted the tale tale sprouts of wild edible plants and crouched down to being the unearthing. She could hear Gawain's steady breaths behind her, his footsteps barely stopping. The river was started to rise minutely although this did not cause any worry in Leona as she could not see it. She was more vexed by the infrequent flashes of lighting and roar of thundering. It was becoming closer to the pair. Suddenly a downpour began, clinging to her skin just like her clothes and her hair. Starting slightly when she felt Gawain's grip on her shoulder, she could only make out Gawain's speeded mutterings due to the deafening sounds of the thunder but a slight pull from him to get her to rise slightly awkwardly. He was removing her from the side of the river to a willow nearby. For shelter, for dryness and mostly important to Gawain, for a _little _fun.

"You are soaked," Gawain said.

"And you are not?" Leona replied.

"Just a little wet. You need to dry off before you catch your death from a cold," Gawain countered, a cheeky smile on his face.

"And how do you propose I dry off sir? It is not a simple task." Leona rebuked.

"I have a few solutions in mind if you are willing to try them," Gawain teased, pulling Leona a little closer.

"Willing? Possibly although I am just considering standing here and drying off naturally," Leona bit her lip, snuggling a little closer to Gawain.

Before Gawain could retort Leona, the weather deteriorated further The wind was beginning to howl, as if a wounded animal and had considerable strength, almost enough to knock Leona off her feet. More anxiety was caused by the thunder and lightning and the ground was becoming muddier, making it harder to walk. The bottom of her dress was already clogged with mud which Leona no longer cared for. It was decided –Leona could never recall who decided- to try and return to Bevidere and the other women so as to escape the foul weather and get back to the Wall. Leona wholeheartedly agreed with the decision at that point. She just wanted to get back to the simple warmth of her room, the dryness and easy movement of her other plain dresses and the safety of her room from the unending battering from Mother Nature. However, stuck in it now, Gawain just before her, Leona could only shriek in horror when a bolt of lightning raced in front of them. It hit a particularly old, cracked, and blackened –possibly from another storm- that was split further from the second shock causing an imbalance. After the smell of charring bark had receded slightly from Leona's nostrils, a thunderous roar dominated the skies when the trees descended to the ground and blocked their path. The way behind them was impossible to pass too as the river was starting to swell.

There was nearby higher ground where the two could get a better vantage point and also escape a possible flash flood. They were isolated –at least thought so in that moment-, in disastrous weather and with little food. Leona's basket abandoned some time ago when the weather worsened. Clamouring behind Gawain –climbing was made difficult by trying to navigate in a restrictive dress- but after much exertion, they received the plateau just above the river. Leona could not see hide or hair of their companions or the knights' horses. They were truly on their own. Rubbing her arms vigorously to restore heat to her cold body, she noticed Gawain slink off and quickly return with a bundle of slightly damp firewood. Silently, he worked to create a small fire. The smoke momentarily blinded and choked her before it subsided. Gawain was slightly shivering too. Body heat shared would overstep her boundaries hugely but saving them from hypothermia was worth it.

Curling up beside Gawain's arm, she was soon cocooned beside his waist when he pulled her closer. No words were exchanged and only the sound of the pounding rain, the howling wind and the thunderbolts shook the tense silence. However, Leona still continued to shiver as the heat of the fire did not replace the heat her body was losing so the rain would evaporate off of her. Gawain noticed and once again comments were uttered very similar to ones just uttered several moments prior.

"You'll catch your death of cold, stubborn woman," Gawain murmured.

Gawain's hands still lingering on Leona's waist pulled her next to him as he began to pepper kisses down her face and neck, causing Leona to slightly moan. Her mind however, the sensible half kicked into action quickly however. This caused Leona to push Gawain away, anger rimming her lust filled eyes. Damn, she wanted badly to let him continue but as they had just started to rebuild their relationship she did not feel it was proper and productive to again begin a sexual relationship. She wanted him to ravish her in other ways but he could not have his way with her at that moment. She doubted how understanding Gawain would be to such an endeavour.

"No. We are not doing anything you are considering. It is not healthy right now and you know that. I give you conditions and you try to break them. You also know how easily I succumb to your persuasive methods," Leona angrily spoke.

Gawain sighed, shifting slightly. "You never said we could not. There is no condition of that to break. You did ask me to ravish you remember."

"With words!" Leona huffed conveniently forgetting with actions as well.

"And actions my sweet. What I was doing was just what you asked," Gawain cheekily retorted.

Leona was momentarily dumbstruck before grabbing at miniscule amount of dignity that was left. "It is still not a healthy thing to do."

"How so?"

"What do you mean how so? We are a couple trying to repair and you are thinking with your lower regions. We would couple, enjoy it for a moment but still not work things out."

"It might help you relieve that tension in your back."

"I am not tense!"

"That is changing the subject and you know it. You are wrong and you know it. You want this, you cannot hide that. I can easily read you my love. So why not? We can talk in the morning. We have all day for it." Gawain took a moment's pause before continuing.

"Besides, you know I am right. I am always right in that area," Gawain cheekily ended the conservation. Leona could not answer that.

Seeing the break he had been urging along, Gawain again peppered Leona's face and neck with kiss. This time there was no rebuttal from Leona. Leona began to feel heat rise from her lower regions as her brain reverted back to primal instincts. Gripping Gawain's hair and shoulder, she brought him back to her lips as the two passionately kissed, fighting for dominance, barely breaking for breath before continuing. Lust is a very powerful emotion. Roughly pushed against the sodden earth, Leona could feel Gawain's arousal as he began to assault her neck and shoulders. Many marks would be left as a reminder in the morning. She could hear the rustle of her skirts as they were pressed up her legs to her waist and feel the tight grip of Gawain's hand just below them. Her mind was reeling, tension were building within her. She did not care what she had asked him to do. She wanted him, needed him to take her even though the weather was atrocious and they would more than likely catch colds for this rendezvous.

Her stays on the front of her dress were deftly untied and she suddenly felt overly dressed in comparison. The dress was falling off of her, revealing more skin and Gawain was still fully dressed. That was soon rectified with his shirt been forcibly taken off of him by Leona's eager hands. Her lips were bruised, her body been played havoc with by Gawain's hands and mouth and still she had no relief. Guessing this was some short of punishment for her not "putting out", she pushed closer as a reminder to her lascivious partner of both of their arousals since he was so keen to tease.

Both soon were lost in coital bliss.

* * *

**AN3: **Gawain is a cheeky monkey but does he have a point? Was Leona slightly overreacting by not allowing some sexual relationship when she wanted it as well? Do you have some opinion about what I wrote and want to tell me?

If so just click the review button below and leave me a message. All is welcome.

All the best,

Athenarena


	29. The Winter Solstice, Rebirth for All

Chapter 29: The Winter Solstice, Rebirth for All.

**AN1: **I suck, don't I? I mean not to update in four months and I do profusely apologise for that. It is not as bad as my Kingdom of Heaven story which is still awaiting an update nearly a year after I posted the first chapter but I digress. As most of you are aware, I am in my final year of secondary school –high school and part of middle school together- and the workload has been crazy since January. These exams less than a month away –starting June 8th- will dictate at least the next four years of my life if not longer so real life bit me in the ass. Firstly in February, we had mock state exams. I also turned eighteen in April so I had to catch up on things I could not legally do ;). This is done to allow us get used to the timing and such in the real Leaving Cert. This was followed us by revision courses, revision, working until I went mental and a minor nervous breakdown due a lot of things including my youngest sister's illness. I had no time, I was falling asleep after 1am every night and when I had some relaxation time, I was too drained to write anything. But! But I do live and finally we have our ultimate chapter before the movie. I am considering a sequel to this story but seeing as I have that KOH story and several others planned, I am considering stalling that until university after I return from South Africa. That is right, I am gone for three weeks in July to do volunteer work with animals again to the exact same place again. If it makes you guys feel any better, this chapter is longer than the one before it and is most definitely my longest chapter ever.

It annoys me I took so long to update as on the 19th of April I should have put something up as it was the second year anniversary of this edition of Dancing to the Wrong Tune being uploaded onto Fanfiction and a gift from me to you was nothing if not deserved. But Real Life for all your intentions can get in the way as you all know.

So, am I forgiven readers for making you wait so long? Please do! I am truly very sorry.

**Thank you for reading: **I Athenarena want to thank everybody who takes time out of their busy day to read a part of my story. I hope that my writing and story provide some entertainment and relief to you in what can be a very hectic and stressful day. But those who read my story are so important and I would love to thank you all personally but unfortunately I get no names from FFN on story hits. If I did, you could be assured, I would list every single one of you.

Six out of twenty eight have received over a thousand hits each. Chapter one has 5584 hits, chapter two has 1966 hits, chapter three has 1320, chapter four has 1213 hits, chapter five has 1113 hits and chapter six has 1270 hits. The entire story has 22,814 hits.

Thank you so much! That is amazing stats for a story that I thought I would have to abandon just over a two years ago.

**Thank you so much to: **Anime Princess, Maevainwen Adaniel, voldyismyfather, homeric and Liliesshadow for their reviews.

**Thank you so much to: **Homeric and Selena Moonlighty for their story alerts.

**Thank you so much to: **HollowEmotion, KelseyBl and Gwilwillith for adding my story to their list of favourite stories.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the knights or character affiliated with the movie King Arthur. The rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I would love to own the knights but alas I do not. I only own my OFCs Leona and anyone else not in the movie.

**AN2: **Please send me a review even if it is only a few words to tell me what you think, how I can improve, what I am doing wrong. Your opinion really does matter and without I am stumbling in the dark on how to improve this story that you my readers put so much into. You are just as important as me for it is your advice and encouragement that inspires and encourages me to write.

* * *

A silence had descended upon the clearing and its two occupants after the ruckus of the winter storm. The fires had died down hours ago, although neither had noticed lost in the world of pleasure and quickly sleep. Night had slowly withdrawn removing the darkness and stillness that comes with it. With the burst of the sun over the horizon, the array of blues, reds and oranges dotting the sky, the animal world awoke to begin its routine ingrained since the dawn of time while the two humans still slumbered on.

Outside of this clearing, there was human movement, human activity. For when the group had returned to the Wall the night prior with one knight missing and one female missing, Arthur had almost had a stroke. Arthur on becoming commander of the Sarmatian Knights had vowed to get as many as he could of them home and to lose one so close to freedom was unacceptable to him. With the knights there was not so much worry once the context of who was missing. Well, when the said knight is missing with his lover, the knights were smirking at the very thought and were not onside with Arthur with his notion that some foul deed had befallen the pair. Instead, the knights –who at the time did not know- merely speculated that the two had been separated from the group and had enjoyed a little fun at that time. Bevidere was not overly concerned as he had been with Gawain the day before but all agreed that the knights should begin a search party at dawn to recover the pair as quickly as possible.

Hence, why Lancelot was now clamouring up the hill to the clearing while the other knights had spread out searching for both a viewpoint and to ascertain what direction the pair had more than likely taken if not on the clearing. When Lancelot finally reached the top of the hill where the clearing was -the site where Leona and Gawain were resting-, the sight before his eyes caused his trademark smirk to grace his lips and a desire to start laughing. It took a measure of self-control not to but that did not stop the First Knight from talking irresponsibly.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

What happened next Lancelot could _never _live down especially since another of his fellow knights had been there to witness the event. One of Leona's shoes had ended up within arm's reach of her during the night. Leona jolted awake in astonishment grabbed the nearest "weapon" which just so happen to be the shoe and hurled it at Lancelot all the while hollering. She did not realise that is was him at the time. Lancelot was hit just on the side of the temple with the shoe and stood there in stunned silence.

The noise awoke Gawain, who glanced over the scene before regaining his voice and trying to put logic into such a humorous situation.

"Lancelot, what are you doing here?"

Leona finally getting rid of the sleep grog from her eyes and able to finally see who she had thrown the shoe at was mortified and her cheeks were burning red. She was barely covered in front of the Wall's Casanova –which was not a huge point in itself due to the amount of women he had slept with- and she had just thrown her shoe at him thinking he was some enemy. Add the fact in he had been the one to find her and get her urgent medical attention back when she had been stabbed notched up the mortification further. Before she could stammer out an apology, the two knights began talking and she could relax her mind until she could formulate a dignified apology.

"You did not return last night. Arthur was worried especially when your horse returned without a rider, so he sent us out to find you both. I see that that worry was uncalled for. You both seem to have had an _eventful _night. I will come back later," Lancelot replied, the smirk never leaving his face before leaving the way he came.

Leona was glad to see the back of him. _Oh god, what am I going to do? I have to apologise. He is going to be so mad. Dammit, dammit, dammit! _Just as Leona was getting up to reach for her dress, she heard a deep laugh behind her. Glaring, she turned around but Gawain did not stop laughing.

"I cannot believe you hit him with a shoe," Gawain said when he finally stopped laughing.

"It was an accident. I thought he was something else," Leona retorted before turning so Gawain could tie the laces in the back of her dress.

"So you attacked him a shoe?" Gawain asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"It was all I had. You were asleep," Leona declared.

"Easy, my love. I am never going to let Lancelot live that down. Hit in the head with a shoe by a girl. You were magnificent!" Gawain finished before kissing Leona.

The pair quickly finished dressing and followed down where Lancelot had exited. The First Knight was impatiently waiting for the pair to lead them to the rest of the knights and the horses. Gawain's horse was among them. As Leona was about to apologise to Lancelot for the unwarranted embarrassment, several of the other knights wondered him and Leona promptly shut her mouth again. She did not desire to humiliate the knight further by recounting the events of this morning. Her apology would not come until much later that night and would be taken considerably well but Leona found herself sworn not to repeat the incident. Shame, Lancelot forgot to swear Gawain to such an oath.

* * *

As December was upon them and the Winter Solstice festival was nearly upon them, Leona found herself in need of finding a present for Gawain. She wanted something personal, something that highlighted the importance of him in her life. However, there were also items he needed for the upcoming winter. As Leona was compiling the list of necessities that Gawain needed, an idea struck her. What if she personalised a gift for Gawain, with Celtic symbology of her ancestry? The thought came with a huge stumbling block. History had taught her that Picts, the official name for Woads and the Celts had been similar races especially in symbology. If she chose a symbol, she had to show caution no matter how well she meant. To use a Woad symbol unintentionally would hurt Gawain; drag up ghosts of the past and open closed wounds. The symbol coming to her mind that would not budge was the Claddagh Ring. It symbolised loyalty, love and friendship, the cornerstones of a successful relationship to Leona in any case. Also, as far as Leona was aware, the Woads did not use the symbol of the Claddagh Ring so there would be no unintentional pain caused.

But what to buy Gawain? What did he need? What could she embroider that he needed? Browsing over the merchant stalls, she mused over it. The weather was harsher than she had remembered it both here and back in the twenty first century. Suddenly, the idea struck her. A cloak! Gawain was in urgent necessity of a new one and it was a thing she would be able to embroider. She would need material and thread. Hesitating slightly, Leona counted up the money she had saved. True, with her keeping chambers opposite to Gawain and not forced to pay rent, she had been able to save money, she was not sure that she had enough for such an expensive gift. Hastily checking the amount in her purse, she strolled over to the cloth merchant to get the prices for his merchandise. Luck was with Leona because she was able to get some beautiful earthy green local material cheapish and some black thread for the design. She did end up spending the vast majority of her savings –a little irksome for her- but she was enthused that she would be able to give the gift.

The boundary she had set up about them in separate rooms made her task of hiding the gift from Gawain easier than previously imaginable. She had less than two weeks to get this done but she would work tirelessly for it. There might be a few sleepless nights but without gain and hard work, there would be no reward for Leona. Now, just to decide where to place the Claddagh Ring emblem.

* * *

Gawain twirled the knife effortlessly between his fingers, pondering the small wooden block in front of him. A wooden carving was his gift to Leona for the solstice celebration. The idea had burst into his head after a sudden burst of inspiration from some unknown muse. However, the muse had been uncharacteristically summoned back to her mystic homeland before she could bestow her gift further on Gawain so he could decide _what _exactly to carve. He had sequestered himself in his room, pondering for a considerate amount of time and still no image came to him. Sighing, he pulled his head back and rubbed his temples after placing the knife carefully down beside him. Gawain was as stiff as a bug in a rug.

What symbol did Leona and he share in common? Gawain admittedly knew little about the tribes of Hibernia and so that was stumping him. Mulling over their relationship, Gawain could not find some common thread that had lingered over them to carve. Suddenly, as his brain was as close to as self-destructing as one could get, the muse returned to complete her task before vanishing for good this time. As quick as thunderclaps, the idea struck Gawain and he began whittling the half-formed image dancing in his brain. A horse, like Epona, like Macha, the one who had brought them sharply together with a temper as fiery as any to ferocious blaze at the Wall. That was their common thread, their link, their symbol.

* * *

The days blurred into one as time sped towards the Winter Solstice. Slews of travellers waded to the Wall for the event, down every year to "appease" the native Pagans whilst still incorporating Christian elements. Extra food and drink had been procured from merchants both near and far. For this year with the weather and slight rationing of food at Hadrian's Wall, the celebration of the Winter Solstice was a beacon of hope and renewal for the coming year and also a timely distraction so that minds would not become pensive.

To say that Leona and Gawain remained celibate for the entire two weeks would have been an exaggeration as there had been _events _in which celibacy took a back burner in those frantic, lustful moments. After the culmination of these moments, Leona had mentally become worried and anxious should Gawain accidentally find her gift for him that she had been working so diligently on. Luckily, Gawain's eye had never glanced at the simple, undecorated, small wooden box tucked neatly under Leona's dresser which housed the cloak. Neither did –since once or twice they ended up in Gawain's room- Leona peek at the wooden pendent Gawain had placed in the top of his wardrobe when she was searching for a misplaced dress. Said dress had been shredded during love-making and was not saveable. A fact that Gawain had failed to mention to Leona until interrogated by her and was coerced into confessing. Leona was not impressed.

The morning of the Winter Solstice celebration broke over a frosty, quiet ground. Dew had frozen during the night making some areas treacherous to walk on. It almost looked like a winter wonderland and if temperatures stayed as they were, the ice and frost would be able to cling furtively to every conceivable surface until nightfall at the very least. Wood was being stocked delicately in the main square for the bonfires to be lit at nightfall. The kitchens were already teeming with people to ensure the food was prepared properly and punctually. Many had not left the warm cocoon of their beds to brace the frigid air. Leona however was up and awake although she was not out of her bed. She could not get back to sleep after the first rays of sun had roused her from her restless slumber after she had mindlessly forgotten to close the curtains last night. Staring out the window at the unbroken silence and the elegant stillness of the earth in all her glory, Leona half-smiled as she fiddled with a piece of fluff on the rim of her cover.

In the last two weeks, Gawain had mostly wooed within the boundaries of her restrictions allowing some of the minor problems to be resolved. Like a phoenix reborn, hope had burst into flame in Leona's heart. As long as they continued –even at the slow pace currently there- she was sure they would come through as couple stronger than before. Yes, she had allowed liberties –while secretly enjoying them herself- but it seemed to have done no harm to the progress and reconciliation between the two. After tonight, Leona thought if all went well she went loosen _certain _boundaries with Gawain as to be honest they were only more detrimental to her than him. Who said she had to suffer when he was behaving?

Normal routine was upheld by all inhabitants and some visitors until just an hour before dusk. The day had flown by as Phoebus* was more than eager to descend to his palace and take the only longer respite he would get annually. The bonfires were being hastily built with torches lingering in hands nearby. Females –just like Leona- had eagerly returned to their rooms to dress for the event. Leona had decided to wear the blue dress she had worn when Gawain had won the tournament* as it was her best dress and it was what she wore when she met his brothers in arms and she hoped he was understand the significance of it. The faith she had in him that day was what she was screaming metaphorically at him in his dress. Twirling once while she was in front of the mirror, she made sure she was at least presentable to the outer world. Smiling childishly due to the sea of fabric flying around her legs, Leona allowed herself to daydream while tunelessly humming. Leaving her room with a spring in her step, Leona went to the Winter Solstice and no dark tangent of her thoughts disturbing her peace.

Alcohol was flowing, food was being dispensed and impromptu dancing was occurring even before the sun had dipped majestically below the horizon. Irresistible scents of honey, meat and stored fruits wafted into Leona's nose making her mouth water and her stomach slightly rumble. The sound of laughter and chatter filled Leona's ears. Stalls lined the main square while the musicians were sprawled on the other side, playing jigs and reels.

Leona scanned the crowds for her knight but could not find him anywhere. No flicker, no booming laugh, nothing. She huffed slightly before going searching for Gawain. Jostling her way to the crowd, Leona was started to feel flustered and frustrated without the lack of success she was having. Suddenly, two calloused broad hands turned her sharply and she was finally able to spot Gawain. He was not staring at her, a wolfish grin and his hands firmly grasping her hips as her hands were clasped behind her back a half smile gracing her lips.

"Where have you been stranger?" She asked.

"Right here looking for you," Gawain replied before half dragging her towards the tavern located firmly on the sidelines of the square.

The hours past as quickly as the feet stomping on the cobbled courtyard to the feral beat of the music, so quickly that Leona did not even notice them past. Selene* was high in the sky, pouring the rays of the moon onto the site, eclipsed at moments and dark corners by the luminous, energetic flames of the bonfires lit as the sun descended behind the horizon. Small amount of food were washed down with a solid amount of ale. Dancing the night away and boisterous conversation filled in the fleeting moments between food and drink. For those few precious hours all problems seemed to melt away and an almost Utopia was formed to the backdrop of the beating drums. Leona had never felt happier or more secure than that night in the calm moments sitting with her cheeks flushed from dancing and the heat of the orange flames. Nestled in Gawain's arms, contentment had become a secondary companion for the night. Dawn was less than a few hours away and yet the Solstice celebration showed no sign of slowing down. In fact it seemed to have got bigger, louder and stronger as dawn approached.

Eyelids momentarily closed, Leona suddenly remembered. Gawain's gift was still in her room! Caught in the enthrallment and excitement of the night, she had completely forgotten about it. Sighing slightly, she shifted and shook her head as if to try and remove the sleepiness that was drugging her body. She really felt like going to bed and falling asleep, never to leave the comfort of her bed again except she had work in the morning just like everybody else. Stretching momentarily, she searched for Gawain finding him at the counter of the tavern less than ten feet away. Biting back a ridiculously goofy smile as he ordered _more _alcohol, she waited until he was back seated across from her. It was one of the perks of having a table that had been dubbed "the knights' table" since their arrival fourteen years earlier. She had a place to sit when her feet became sore and worn-out from the dancing and when she needed a moment to catch her breath.

Gawain came sauntering over, two mugs firmly in his grasp before taking his former seat and pushing one of the mugs in front of Leona. Thanking him quietly, she took a small mouthful of the warmed liquor before focusing again on the knight who had half finished his drink in the time it had taken her to sip. Half-smiling, she tilted her head trying to think of a way to get Gawain to her room to give the gift without him immediately jumping to the conclusion of relations. Her brain was not clicking, she could not think of anything, no inspiration, nothing. Damn alcohol and exhaustion but bluntness would have to be her weapon of choice. She wondered what would be the outcome out of that.

"Gawain, come with me. I have something I want to give to you," Leona said inwardly sighing at the instant smirk on Gawain's face.

Leading him back to her room –which was not hard as he practically knew the way back blindfolded but he was humouring her- before plonking him down on the bed. Turning her back which confused Gawain, she reached for her ever reliable chest before rummaging around for her gift.

Gawain fingered momentarily the pendent he had fastened around wrist as his gift for Leona before he stopped fidgeting. He heard the muffled "aha" from Leona before she pulled out green material before gingerly handing it to him. She had moved the box from under the dresser when paranoia had gotten the best of her. Gently taking the box out and the cloak out of the box, she turned back -material clutched to her stomach- and faced Gawain.

"Here. My gift to you and before you ask, it is a cloak. I just personalised it a small bit so that it reminds you of me," Leona began before sitting down beside Gawain and opening the cloak to show the material that would rest close to the heart. It was there that Leona had stitched the Claddagh Ring.

"The heart in the centre represents love. The hands clasping the heart represent friendship and the crown above the heart represents loyalty. They are seen the foundations of any good relationship and everything we are," Leona explained.

Gawain smiled at her before untying the wooden pendent he had carved for her before gently pushing her hair over her shoulder before tying it securely.

"My gift to you, it is a carving of that changeling Macha as we both saw her," Gawain said before softly kissing her.

Gawain was right when he had smirked earlier. All seemed right and balanced in the world for just one night. Problems seemed to be postponed until the dim light of day. But night, night and her mysterious way had righted everything for that finite moment in time.

* * *

**Point(s) to note in this chapter:**

**Phoebus: **Phoebus is Phoebus Apollo when referred to as being the Greek God of the Sun. I am a classical nerd and proud of it .

**Tournament: **This incident takes place in chapter nineteen. I did not want to bore you all with the details again when you have already read them.

**Selene: **A Greek moon goddess. As far as I am aware, she was the personification of the moon. She was a Titan who was later worshipped alongside Artemis as goddesses of the moon.

* * *

**AN3: **Well that is the end of pre-movie. Satisfactory end or should I put more chapters in end to tie up anymore loose ends? Did you like it, loath it, see places I could improve on?

Just send me a message by clicking the button below.

All the best,

Athenarena.


	30. The Eye of the Storm of Betrayal

Chapter 30: The Eye of the Storm of Betrayal.

**AN1: **Here is my Christmas present to you all my very patient readers! I do heartily apologise for taking seven months to update but I have not had a chance to breathe and get writing until now. June was exams, July was volunteer work, August was getting ready for college and from September onwards I was engrossed in getting used to university. I am currently studying Classical Civilisation and Philosophy in Trinity College Dublin and although the hours are not long with lectures, the reading hours most certainly are! I do close to 30 hours a week reading. Luckily, my Christmas holidays are decent so I spent that time writing this. Also, I was working on a fanmade trailer for this story and am pretty much finished with it. That gave me the spark to find the muse to finish this chapter and get it out to you before Christmas. Hence why I am writing at 4 in the morning: P.

The link for the trailer is (it is on youtube but ffn does not allow you post the links): watch?v=AzkGngw5T0c&feature=g-upl&context=G219ad62AUAAAAAAAAAA

**Thank you for reading: **I Athenarena want to thank everybody who takes time out of their busy day to read a part of my story. I hope that my writing and story provide some entertainment and relief to you in what can be a very hectic and stressful day. But those who read my story are so important and I would love to thank you all personally but unfortunately I get no names from FFN on story hits. If I did, you could be assured, I would list every single one of you.

Nine out of twenty nine have received over a thousand hits each. Chapter one has 6320 hits, chapter two has 2258 hits, chapter three has 1559, chapter four has 1412 hits, chapter five has 1294 hits, chapter six has 1437 hits, chapter seven has 1150 hits, chapter eight has 1103 hits and chapter nine has 1007 hits. The entire story has 27030 hits.

This amount of hits still to this day astounds me beyond belief. I am so grateful to you all. It is you guys who make me want to continue this story.

**Thank you to: **Maevainwen Adaniel, yorushihe, voldyismyfather and Anime Princess for your lovely reviews!

**Thank you to: **babeelove for adding this story to their alert lists.

**Thank you to: **yorushihe and missprettywords for adding my story to their favourite lists!

**Thank you to: **Readerfreak10 for adding my story to their community! It was a lovely surprise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the knights or character affiliated with the movie King Arthur. The rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I would love to own the knights but alas I do not. I only own my OFCs Leona and anyone else not in the movie.

**AN2: **Please send me a review even if it is only a few words to tell me what you think, how I can improve, what I am doing wrong. Your opinion really does matter and without I am stumbling in the dark on how to improve this story that you my readers put so much into. You are just as important as me for it is your advice and encouragement that inspires and encourages me to write.

**AN3:** I want to make this clear before anyone gets confused whilst reading this chapter. Leona has not seen the movie. She is not particular to the movie or the events in it.

* * *

The last year had passed like a blurred flash to Leona. There had been highs, lows, arguments and make-ups. Also, there had been loss. Now only six knights remained. She could still remember the grief and the times where she had felt helpless and mute to comfort Gawain in his desolation. Memories had seemed to blurred into a stream of colours and noises until at times it seemed one was not distinguishable from the other. Moments of clarity from the last year sprang irregularly into Leona's mind. They were comfort for Leona when Gawain was away and she was left at the Wall for weeks or months on her own with her thoughts. Like this morning. Gawain had left with the rising of the sun, before Leona was awake.

Changing the rushes in one of the numerous rooms she was cleaning that day, Leona could do nothing but smile, sigh in relief and send a massive thanks to the universe. For now, the moment had arrived for Gawain and the other knights' freedom after the long hard drudge that was the last fifteen years. Freedom was an inch away from all the men. Leona could imagine the emotions running through the knights right now. Right now, they were collecting the Roman emissary –a bishop if she remembered correctly- that carried their priceless scrolls of freedom. Working quickly and efficiently, Leona tried to curb her enthusiasm and underlining fear and anxiety. Truly determined to calm down, Leona concentrated on her job whilst trying to clear her mind at that very same second. Although it was a venerable task, it became a task that floundered within seconds of conception. Her heart was pattering at the speed of light and her throat felt dry and constricted.

Anytime Gawain went beyond the Fort, Leona became like a caged animal. She paced up and down _their _room, barely ate or slept at times due to worry and fear. Her overactive imagination would conjure up the most gruesome deaths and injuries. It was further compounded by the fact that Gawain had a slight tendency when injured to end up very badly injured. Sometimes, Leona when in a foul mood she would accuse him of injuring himself just so he could get pampered for a few weeks. Those arguments were explosive to say the least. However, the make-up seemed to make it worth it or at least to Leona.

There was one problem that gnawed at the back of Leona's mind. With Gawain, getting his freedom now, she was damn sure that he would return home. Not to would be almost inconceivable and would undoubtedly raise an inquisition from the other knights. It had been on his lips for weeks now. When he got a far-away glaze in his eyes and a half-smile on his face, Leona was sure that he was thinking of the home he could barely remember and the family he was forced to leave behind. Also, she had not been deaf to the claims that Gawain would often sprout about a beautiful Sarmatian wife. Well she was most definitely not Sarmatian and not beautiful. Keena's* words swirled in her head. She warned that Gawain would tire of her and although, Leona had basically dismissed those words after a year, they did raise a serious question. Just how serious was this relationship? Was it serious enough for Gawain to consider taking her with him? Or, or was it that she was a serious relationship for here but when it came to taking her home, that was not a possibility?

It all seemed to hinge on one little question. Yet, Leona was too much of a pigeon livered* coward to dare to even whisper the topic. She could feel the beginning of a headache throbbing at the base of her skull. Part of her wanted to remain blissful ignorant and dumbly follow the lead of Gawain. That was not an option for Leona now that her mind had planted that seed of doubt. She did so desperately want to have that future with Gawain. Shaking her head slightly and quickly swallowing as if that could cause her to swallow her anxieties, she tried to reassure herself.

The pit in her stomach was not aiding her however. She knew, -and she hated this thought- that she would have to gather her courage and ask Gawain. She could enquire after taking comfort in Dutch courage but she remembered wryly the consequences of divulging to Gawain under Dutch courage. So that unfortunately that was out of the question. The courage was going to have come from deep within her, which she seemed to be sorely lacking at this moment. Maybe the idea of using alcohol again should not be so easily discarded. Ironing out the perceived wrinkles in the skirt of her dress, Leona went back to work with a vigour so as to expel these nagging thoughts from her brain. If only for a momentary break, until she could calm down slightly and work out a strategy, courage and a back up plan if needed. Also, there was location, timing… disgustedly she was getting back onto a topic; she had tried seconds ago to drop.

Barely able to contain a sigh, Leona desperately tried to focus on anything else. After what seemed like an eternity, Leona finished her final task for the day. After dropping back her basket, Leona practically ran out of the headquarters into the clear, chilly winter afternoon. Leona estimated that Gawain and the other knights would be back with the Roman any minute now, _if nothing happened to them _her mind traitorously muttered. What happened next could not have come at a more opportune moment. An incoherent shout echoed around the fort, looking up startled, Leona caught a glimpse of the crimson flag being flapped in the wind and almost sank to her knees in relief –or was it nervous anticipation- at the signal. The knights had been spotted coming towards the Wall.

Hurrying towards the courtyard where she was sure she would find Vanora and her brood waiting for Bors. Unfortunately, a crowd was started to form and Leona was forced to jostle her way through the crowd before finally being able to clear them and get into a clear position of where the knights would be entering from. She was warm and slightly agitated, a pink flush creeping into her cheeks. Her clothes were slightly wrinkled and her breath was slightly shallow. Cue, the knights' entrance. Groaning, Leona hastily tried to fix her dress to look presentable, repressing the fact that in a matter of minutes she would be flustered all over again and her efforts would be in vain.

Catching snatches of the eager conversation, the seeds of worry started to integrate themselves again in the back of her mind. Unable to catch sight of her blond knight, Leona stood on tip-toe and start peering. The horses were in as was the carriage, yet no sign of the knight. Huffing a sigh, Leona was getting more and more irritated until she felt a soft kiss on the crown of her head. Spinning round sharply, she was greeted with the sight of Gawain's chest and –blood draining out of her face- splattering of blood. As if pre-empting her question, Gawain answered the unspoken words.

"It is not mine, love. I am not injured," Gawain spoke.

"What happened?" Leona replied, worry still lacing her voice.

"Woad attack. Now, now is that any way to welcome me back?" Gawain said, eyes sweeping over her body to emphasis his point.

"Hmm, I suppose not," Leona concluded.

If she was going to elaborate further on that sentence is something that would be never known as in that very nano-second, Gawain pulled her close to him, gripping her tightly and plundered her mouth. Leona gripping his shoulders pulled herself up to allow more access. Lost in the moment, all of Leona's fears and dreads vanished like mist and all she could think about was getting them back to them room _fast. _Especially, as Gawain's hands were now starting to do circles slowly over the small of her back. Her hands were creeping into his hair, clinging desperately. It would have gone further if not for that little need for oxygen to survive. Reluctantly pulling away, Leona wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell of Gawain before playfully swatting him.

"You really need a bath," she answered.

"Care to give me one?" Gawain cheekily retorted.

Leona bit her lip to stop herself from laughing before shaking her head. On the tip of her tongue was to blurt out everything to Gawain and plead with him for an answer. Instead, she swallowed every word that was bursting to be released and decided to proceed with caution. She did not want to destroy everything with a misplaced word. So, she wrapped her arm around his waist, allowed him to guide her towards the tavern –_drinking already? Oh Gawain!_ However, the conversation at the tavern quickly evolved into the one topic that Leona did not want to hear so quickly although she never truly wanted them not to discuss their freedom and return home, she just needed time and a way to preserve the relationship as it was. Basically, she wanted a miracle. The alcohol was flowing, the food was hot and delicious and the company entertaining. Leona could only catch snippets of the conversation as the knights switched quickly into Sarmatian. It was a slight repose to allow Leona collect her thoughts, her courage and ideas. Nibbling at her bottom lip again –a common trait when nervous- Leona in a moment of unrestrained curiosity started asking questions about Sarmatia.

"What was Sarmatia like?"

Most of the knights did not register her question partly due to the fact that she had not asked in the loudest of tones and was overshadowed by the boisterous knights. Predictably it was Gawain who heard her. He was sitting beside her, tracing circles on her hand resting on the table.

"I can barely remember. I have been in this life longer than the other. What I do remember is the freedom. Fields that went further than I can see or ride. No boundaries. Fertile, green, lush grounds. I barely remember my own family," Gawain answered.

"Sounds lovely. You must miss it very much. Did you have siblings?" Leona spoke.

"I was the eldest of five that I know of. Two brothers and two sisters. It will be wonderful to see them again," Gawain dreamily said.

"They will be anxious to see you again I am sure. When do you leave?" Leona continued leaving the question that gnawed at her _will I be coming with you_ suspended in the air.

Before Gawain could answer Leona, his attention was pulled back into the central conversation. With an apologetic half-smile and a squeeze of her hand, Gawain turned back to the ale and future plans. Leona let out the breath she was unaware that she was holding in. In half a day, Leona supposed maybe less all would be revealed or that is what she had assumed now that the papers had come. How wrong she was.

* * *

The hours flew by and it seemed that the hours had turned into mere seconds. With the sun beginning to set and the knights expected at the Round Table shortly after, all occupants moved reluctantly from the table. The coming night air brought an added coldness, causing Leona to curl closer to Gawain. A quick bathe and change of clothes later and Gawain darted out the door to dinner and a meeting with the bishop. She had remembered correctly that the emissary was a bishop much to her relief. Saying the wrong word and adding the connotation of Roman Christianity needlessly would have been exceptionally complicated to get out of. Seeing as she had little to do, Leona began her routine of cleaning and mending Gawain's clothes from his missions. This time there was little if none to do. She should have done the cleaning hours ago in the light of day but her attention had been drawn elsewhere and Gawain's arm around her waist had been like a vice so removal was impossible.

Wondering how long they would be stuck in conversation before hitting the tavern, Leona desperately tried to ignore the waxing moon outside the window to estimate how much time had lapsed. Her work only brought her momentary concentration. It took all of her willpower to stay focused on her job at hand. Once she was done, glancing up at the moon, her heart sank to realise little time had passed. She had given the knights an hour, and then –and only then- she would head towards –slowly- the tavern to try and find Gawain. Hopefully he had not added much more alcohol to the amount added that afternoon. A fool's hope, a clown's hope but she still had it. Sighing, Leona collapsed onto the bed, feeling the downy furs beneath her fingers, hearing only her breathing and was quickly lulled into a semi-comatose sleep.

* * *

Waking sharply from her sleep –and nightmares of abandonment- Leona eyed the room around her until she was completely sure that she was still located where she had dozed off and not in some nightmare. Rubbing her hands quickly over her eyes and stretching slightly out like a plank, Leona begrudgingly left the bed. Cursing when she realized the length of time she had been asleep for, she bolted out the door and to the tavern.

Arriving quickly, slightly breathless she was stunned to hear Gawain's voice. That was not what was shocking. It was the tone. Outwardly it sounded calm and controlled, but anyone who knew Gawain well could hear the undertone of anger and disgust. Just what had he signed himself and Galahad up to? The smashing of the clay pot told her Galahad's response. Hoping desperately for calm, Leona found the knights standing in a semi-circle around Arthur, his face one of sorrow and pain. The knights showed disbelief and anger. She was almost completely sure that Gawain's face showed similar emotions except that his face was turned away from her and she was facing the lovely image of his back. It seemed like an eternity before the knights started to separate almost as if time had stood still. Racing towards Gawain, she knew she had to do something, _anything _to comfort him. She stopped just short of him before running her hand across his shoulder blades to get his attention. Turning, the anger and frustration dancing in his eyes, Leona wrapped her arms around him, rested her head on his shoulder, praying he would take his comfort from her.

"What happened Gawain?" Leona softly questioned.

"We have one final mission before we are given our freedom. To collect a Roman family north of the wall. We leave at first light," Gawain spat the answer out.

"Oh darling. I am so sorry; I know how much your freedom meant to you. But you are the great Sarmatian Knights. I am sure you will pull it off with flair," Leona said trying to reassure him.

One more mission. Nestled in Gawain's arms and against his body, Leona could feel the emotions radiating off him. She just hoped that they would all come back alive for what they truly deserved. She could not lose him, not now. Not after everything that had happened between them.

* * *

**Points to note in the chapter:**

**Keena's words: **In chapter 14 Keena warns Leona that Gawain was only after the sex and would soon tire of her so as to guard Leona's heart from falling to in love with him.

**Pigeon livered: **Brilliant quote from Hamlet, second soliloquy I think. It is in Act 2, scene five I think (sure of the Act though). It means to be a coward. Leona is berating herself because she believes herself cowardly for not being able to ask Gawain straight out what the future plans are.

* * *

Did you like it, loath it, see places I could improve on?

Just send me a message by clicking the button below.

All the best,

Athenarena.


End file.
